DARTHIMUS PRIME
by megatronus89
Summary: When he was born, the divine lord of death could see his fate. from the abuse, neglect, and torment. He saw fit to remedy this by enlisting the souls of two powerful beings from the multiverse. Both these souls have walked the path of a tyrant but all found a sliver of redemption. But here is their true redemption of their sins. And the boy will become a true ruler of peace. NarTem
1. Chapter 1

Terror, chaos, carnage. These are the words that would discrib today October 10th. Fortunately there was one small miracle had occurred this evening. The birth of a boy. A heathly baby boy.

But sadly this even would mark his life as burden like curse, for this night his own fathis r would seal within him a beast of unpresended power, if those that have forgotten the progenitor of the biju. But here now the god of death had seen the life this boy would face, years of torment, abuse, and unfairity. This angered the god beyond the scope of his own bwing for he a GOD; knew patients, forgiveness, and love for the beings of life, was saying something.

To correct this, the god of death searched throughout the multi-verse to find teachers he would use to teach the boy, and he found them, two of them.

From one universe, he picked a man that walk two paths to peace. One of light and the other of darkness. To his realm he was life incarnate should he die an untimely death. If not life will live on. Fortunately for his realm his death was a natural one.

From the other he pick a warrior unlike any other. His form was that of a colossal tyrant, but he had seen what his actions would cause to others as he himself was oppressed by a being of true evil. Thus allowing him to see the error of his ways.

But in the time it took him to find these warriors, 13 years had pass and now the boy was just leaving his village to be trained. Well lets just say the boy will be trained... just not by the old pervert.

"Now hear this mortals, be you organic or inorganic. You two have died to serve a purpose to repent the sins of your lives to make amends as you three will teach this boy, everything you know. He will be your apprentice, your first lieutenant. To find your peace, he will learn everything you have to offer." The death god said as he looked at the two beings. "Be it your combative skills from the Pits of Kaon or the skills with the use of the force. He will learn everything."

"Then your will shall be done, lord of death." Said the man wearing a black robe, a strange mask hid his face from the world. He sensed great power flowing from the boy in question. So strong in the force that even he couldnt fathom its depths. Like stairing into the endless abyss of space but here instead of cold he felt warmth. His own sith or jedi apprentice. To which the biy chooses it was his own. His job is merrily to teach the boy the ways of the force. Be it light or dark the boy will learn both.

"I will do what i must. So i can finally rust in peace." Said the titanic being made from metal. He would believe that this... boy, would prove to be somewhat amusing much like that boy his long ago friend turned rival, and back to friend had chosen to be his stand in. So to will this boy. His own... prime of his making.

"Good, you will have three years to train this boy. Do you believe you could make him as strong as you in just three years?" The god of death challenged the two mortal souls, his reply was nod from both of them. "Very well. Now make haste."

And with this command the two souls spirited the young boy away from his so called sensei, never to be heard from in three years. But would they be ready for what or should i say for whom will come back?

Could they handle Darthimus Prime?


	2. Chapter 2

fc03.deviantart.net

/fs70/f/2013/305/0/7/

humanized_megatron_by_ammotu-d6snzne.jpg

This is the megatron that will be training naruto, and since finding a TF:prime megatron holoform is so damn hard, i am allowi g this humanized form i believe is a TF:Animated megatron to be the stand in and yes i was hinting at the Megatron/Megatronus from Tf:P.

And as for narutos other teacher/master. I give you both jedi master and Dark lord of the sith... Darth/Jedi-Master Revan.

When referring to any of naruto's teachers it would be Lord for megatron, and Master for Revan.

Now on with the show...

(-)-()-()-()(-)(-)(-)-)-(-)

Naruto could only feel a numbing sensation that spread across his body. Like he was suspending in mid air, and being electrified by a low current of electricity. He was prepared to find himself in some frozen yet barren land, and judging my how the air tasted like rust he would have to guess he was in the land of Iron. Or atlest a canyon somewhere as one either side of him mountain like cliffs stood high. So high in fact that he would not be able to see the sun unless it was high-noon.

But what truly brought his attention to now was the fact his sensei the old pervert. Was no where to be seen and he was pretty damn sure he was on the otherside of the land of fire near the land of waves, was the fact two men stood infront of him one was dressed in a hooded robe, all in black save for a few rusted red markings long his cloak. The other stood dressed in a tight silverish black shirt. And matching pants and boots, the boots themselves had a hint of purple on the caff. He had a few scars here and there showing he was fighter of some kind. But the biggest feature were his eyes, they were red... glowing red, like glowing hot iron red.

"Who are you two?" The blond asked. "Better get me down or i sware i will kick your asses to kingdon come."

"Ha! Talks much like that pesky bumblebee, before i ripped his voical box from his throat." Said the man with somewhat long silver hair.

"Quick tempered, yet i sense... a great deal of power... he will make a fine Sith Lord." Said the man in the hooded robes before he stepped forward drawing out a tube casing one would use to protect a scroll. Be there was no scroll that came out instead a long purple energy blade came to life in a soothing humming sound. "I am Darth Revan. And from this moment onwards you will be my apprentice. I will teach you everything i know. Same with my... college."

"I am Megatronus... but for short you will adress me as Lord Megatron. Failure to do so will be met with harsh punishment. I am was once a great gladiator from the Pits of Kaon. I later became the leader of the glorious Decepticon Empire. And now i am here to turn you from this pathatic being before me into a proud warrior in three years." Said the man before his image melted away allowing a being nearly 25-30 feet tall to take his place. His armor an off golden bronze color with silver here and there. His helm was swepted back giving an almost samurai look. (TF:PIME BH Mega/Galvaton) he looked over to his 'smaller' companion. "This is going to take alot of work."

Mirroring his larger companions thoughts, Revan knew without sameway for the boy to replicate or to pour all the knowledge into him it would be an indever doomed to fail. That was until he saw the boy switched his place with a clone made from life energy.

"I do believe we found a way." Revan said pointing to the boy. Causing the titan to look seeing the boy running while his clone was cursing him out for leaving him behind.

"Tell me, fleshling. When you copy yourself... does the originator gain the memories from those that parish?" Megatron asked as he picked the clone up by the callor. But to the young blond seeing the mechanized being up close was terrifying. All he could do was nod so fast thst even the cybertronian could only see a slight blurr from his optic sensors. "Good now you will tell your... originator to come bacm here, we will not kill him just to make him a student of our teachings."

The clone didnt have time to react as megatron crushed it into a cloud of smoke. Not far away they could hear the terrifyjng scream as the boy gained his clones memories.

"That if by far too cruel. Amusing but cruel." The dark lord said as he waved his hand causing a surpised gasp from the boy far head to be lifted intk the air and brought speeding back to the two beings. "Now listen child. For my patients has limits and you are wearing them thin as it is. My companion and i, see to it that you will be come a great ... what was it call again?"

"Ninja."

"Ah, yes. Thank you. We will make yiu a great ninja... no the greatest ninja of all. You seen what little i have shown. I will have you learn everything from moving things with your mind to read or manipulate someone's thoughts to cast lightning with your hands. Maybe even have you build your own lightsaber?" The jedi turned sith said as he activated his Purple saber.

"I will teach you everything about the areana, be it the phyisical or political. You will become a great leader. That on my honor i will promise you." Said the metal being as he transformed into the human form once again.

Upon seeing the two offer their... proposals. Naruto could only watch in awe as they offered more then what the old prev offered. But what came next would have made him think twice about his decision.

"Tell me young one. How many of these... clones could you make?" Asked the robed figure.

"About a few thousand. Fkur thousand max though." Naruto said as he looked up in thought but didnt see the almost evil smiles the spread across the two new sensei/masters he would have.

"Well, i dk say we are going to enjoy these three years... do you not agree Lord Megatron?"

"Oh, i most certainly agree. Lord Revan. I most certainly do. Hahaha."

A dark and twisted chill ran down the boys spine as he looked between the two as a nervous laugh escaped him.

-time skip-

It had been three years of brutal, agonizing, torturerous training. From lifting rock that would weigh over several tons to doing that plus sparing against his master Revan Or sparing against Lord Megatron while debating with him.

A phrase came to mind. "To truly test the mind, you must push the body to the edge of the abyss. Should uou come back with still a clear mind. you will understand true knowledge."

He almosted missed his masters, they even traveled i to his mindscape where his masters learned of not just his burden but of his life. That was the only time he saw his masters truly outraged by the actions of the village.

To quote his lord. "It takes true courge and will to live the life you have. When others would have killed themselves. My self included."

Or his Master. "To walk the endless abyss of torment and come out pure as freshly fallen snow is miracle in itself."

It was that day his lord and master met the kyuubi, what happened next naruto couldnt believe. As the beast was offered two option.

1) cooperate with his host and live.

2) get your mind wipped and become be 'reborn' as a loyal servent.

Well neither of those happened as during the mind wipe, Revan poured a little to much power into the forced enhanced Jedi-mind trick. Whick caused the kyuubi to become nothing more than a mindless heap of chakra with a mind of a carrot. So the short of it. He gained the power of the kyubi and was in full control.

Much to his masters amusement. But to say all his new power didnt come with some drawback would have been a lie. The iggest drawback was that naruto's chakra-coils expanded to the point, he no longer had them. His entire body became the living embodiment of chakra. which increased his mastery of the force as well.

But now he walked to his village, with a slight smile on his face. He no longer wore the orange jumpsuit, in its place he wore the robes of his master. The dark jedi/sith robes. With some differences. As he placed some Seals across the robes entirety. Some in case of combat he could armor himself with armor much like his lords first form. Even a mask that his lord said reminded of his friend turned rival.

But now walking closer to the village gates, naruto reflected upon how his lord and master chose to leave. Their final test.

As it sith law to surpass the master. He must kill his master, it was strangely the same for his lord.

After he felt so... alone. But remembered that they were only there for those three years tk train him, he was greatful. But he grew to love them as his older brothers or in his lords case his father. It was heart breaking to pull his wrist sword from the man he could call his father's spark. As it was the same as he behead the man he could call a brother.

But they gave him a new name a title that will bring both hope and fear.

Darth Prime or how his lord called him.

DARTHIMUS PRIME, the Prime to end all Primes.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stood at the gates to konoha the place he called home for so long. In a way it brought a warm comfort calling it home, but also a bitter sour feeling aswell. But it was home non the less.

"Name and business for being here in konoha." Said one of the chunin gaurds.

"You dont need to know my name or business." Said the hooded figure as he waved his hand, causing both the chuunin that guarding the gate to repeat his words. "Now move along, sorry to keep you."

"Move along, sorry to keep you." Came a drone reply from the two.

Continuing his steady pace he could feel the flow of energy all around him. He even sensed his former sensei being beaten the living shit out of him by the female hokage. A small smirk made its way across his face, he knew what the topic was about.

-hokage office.-

"Jiraiya, i trusted you to watch over the brat, you have some nerve coming here after he disappeared. Now give me one really damn good reason i should cut your balls off and replay them with your eyes so you can see me kick your ass from here to the damn moon." Came the deathly clam yet furious tone from Tsunade Senju the godiame hokage, while she cracked her knuckles after every fifth or sixth word.

(Run like a bitch no jutsu aint gonna save him.)

"Well you see hime, after the first two months i thought we needed a break, so i wented and did-" "the next words out of your month better not be research." "Some infomation gathering, and when i got back he was gone, i swear hime, i was gone for an hour at lest, two the most." Siad the white haired pervert. As he tried desperately to distance himself from his rather insainly strong teammate.

"Wow, been gone for three years and i come back to see baa-chan beating up pervy-sage like is was yesterday." Came the voice from the window, turning to see a hooded man with a large grin on his face was enough for tsunade to react.

"You little shit!" The blond woman yelled as she threw her arm to punch the blond standing by the window. But the younger blond did not react as the punch turned into pull, as he was lulled into hug like an older sibling or perhaps like a mother after seeing her child after so long. "Its about time you came back."

Naruto gave a warm smile to the secretly old woman before the warm mood turned south as naruto found himself face first and a few inches into the floor.

"Now i am going to be somewhat easy on you as you just returned, but right now i was a full report. NOW!"

Understanding the order, naruto pulled out the new bingo book, before skipping through the pages, until he found the lage he wss looking for just as he handed it over to the blond kage.

(Page. 152

Name: unknown

Alias: Darth Imus Prime or Darthimus Prime.

Age: mid to late teens. 15 is a rough guess.

Gender: male

Hieght: 5'9 (180 cm)

Weight: 140 (63.5 Kg.)

Rank: newly promoted Jonin.

Skills:

Ninjutsu: shadow clones(approx. 2000+), strange raiton jutsu, fuuton, chakra strings, oto-ton, and chakra/health absorption(heals himself after taking chakra or lifeforce from his enemy, while killing them.).

Taijutsu: Anbu/kage. (Wierd fighting style unseen before.)(AN: Echani and Mandalorian, Megatron combat style)

Genjutsu: jonin/Anbu. (Has turned many enemies into allies by muttering a few words, that his victim will repeat and fallow.)

Speed: kage+chunin. (Moves at such speeds it bends space around him) (AN: Darth Vader's force dash)

Fuinjutsu: seal expert or seal master is to be determind.

Kenjutsu: Master. Wields many swords that are simular to the second hokage's Raijin no ken: red, blue, purple, and yellow. He wields two swords of white and black. Will cut through anything save for Raiton chakra metal.

Bounty:

40, 000, 000 alive - Kumogakure

60, 000, 000 dead - Otogakure

Note: approach with extreme caution. No less then 20 fully armed and highly skilled men/women

First public appearance: Iwagakure: jonin exams.

Last sighted: Land of Water.

Kills: 1,000; Bandits: 780 Missing nin: 210, most of which are D-C rank missing nin.)

After reading the bingo entery tsunade fainted as did jiraiya as he wss reading over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of his "heavenly mountains" which he didnt get to do as the infomation from the bingo book, shocked him as he tried to find information on that entry and always came up empty handed.

Naruto could barely keep the grin off his face, he was now one of THE most wanted men in the bingo book. But to be honest, he wasnt sure if the training of 3, 000 to 4, 000 clones a day was a good thing. While he did need the vast majority for his master's training. His lord just need a few. It was mostly 3,500 - 500. Which explains his mastery over the force in three years he mastered, what many could not do in 30 years. Hell he could even kill a man by causing a blood clut in the guy's head or even causing all the blood to shoot into a man's heart which will explode in his own chest.

His lord passed on his title of The Kaon Gladiator, to him. That... wasnt as fun. He had to go and fight a band of bandits with nothing but a short sword. And no jutsu or force powers. All this with out getting a single scratch. He failed this test many times before he finally succeeded.

He would laugh as he gained some scars from the failures which mached his lord's battle scars that were on his face, still have him the phantom pains every once and a while.

Looking back on on such night he could feel the thirst for battle, he feeling of having your enemies blood flow over your hands, how the sweat and dirt cringed to his form as he fought with armor or even the use of chakra or the force.

-flashback; 16 months ago.-

Naruto stood behind a tree listening to the drunken banter as bandits drank their fill. Gloating about the 'easy score' and 'cheap whores'. It made him and his masters sick. Even lord Megatronus had never allowed such behavior by allowing his men to rape the fembots. He saw that as a disgrace to the true cause of the Decepticons. He even publicly executed to serve as an example for his men, though few still tried their luck afterwards. Which was the reason he took Dreadwing and Skyquake as his students to ensure proper behavior through out his vast army even shockwave knew by 'logic', incompetence breeds failure. He would have had Soundwave leading another part but he needed communications. So he gave another office that honor. Cyclonus a fellow gladiator, that shared his sense of honor.

but right now the titan sized tyrant was roaring at his student to slaughter all these fools.

His master, Darth Revan was a usually calm and collective, was letting the dark side of the force flow like a broken dam. But he did not roar his orders, to naruto it felt like a deathly calm wind echoing across an empty chasm. Like a whisper in a gulf of a might hurricane.

'Leave none alive.'

even to naruto as he trained to understand the force, to resist the temptation of Dark Energon, and the dark side. here it was like all that training became a waste, but some how it was like how a bow aim the arrow. He the bow, his skills and power the arrow.

Stepping out, naruto pulled up his hood leaving just his mouth and chin exposed. The glowing sulfur red eyes glaring at the band of brutal thugs.

"You must think yourselves gods among the comments rabble, do you not?" Naruto forced enhanced voice(Darth Malak) said causing the large partying group to turn to him. "To see yourselves as unstoppable, while the weak shivers at your might. Tell me, if you truly see your selves as invincible, why dont we put that to the test."

A small group stood up each holding a weapon. From swords and spears to clubs and axes. Each looking to take his head, but a cold smirk made its way onto his face.

"Good, you shown me yours. Now let me show you mine." Said the graves voice as he raised his right arm up with his fingers curled into a fist before a long double edge blade came sliding upwards from his wrist. "Now pry to your gods for mercy, for i will give you none."

Running across the short distance he swang his arm about already cleaving the arms of two men off. Which caused one to lose his weapon, and the other to drop said weapon to craddle his bloody stump. Looking from the two 'disarmed' men to the other members of the horde. Giving a 'come here' jester to the others caused all of them to stand up bearing their weapons.

"Now shall we begin?" Came naruto's mocking laughter, it sent chills down their spins.

It didn't take long for naruto to slayer close to twenty of the men. Leave close to a few hundred left.

Now looking a head of him, he could see their hate, anger for His person, now covered in cuts and bruises many of which would have been fatal if not for his luck, bring out a small tube handle, naruto knew he had to finish this, as he ran forward. now in the heat of battle, the cloaked figure stood before the vast band of bandits. To them it was a man wishing for his death. Until in display of smoke appeared an army, all wielding swords of red light. And like a violent storm the ground was bathed in the raindrops of the fallen dead.

Leaving naruto to bask in the slight rain that started to fall. Cleaning his person of the blood and grim of the bandits. He knew he should feel the pleasure from killing but he didn't. He felt pain for not protecting the innocent that suffered.

In a fit of pure rage naruto let out a furious roar that shook the heavens.

-end flashback-

It was that day naruto vowed to that should the wicked rise, he will send it to fall. No mercy or forgiveness. Which lead him to his promise to sakura, oh he will bring him back... in a body bag.

"I need to meditate." Naruto said as he left the hokage's office Via the window, but as he left the two of the remaining Sannin came too, just as the door opened letting a girl with bubblegum link hair walked in.

-end-

Sorry about the late update, i have been busy with work. The lady is acting bitch for reasons unknown to me... i swear if it is because i refused to visit her/my mother (in-law) i would be soon fucken pissed damn woman is a drunken whore. (Literally)

Now enough with my sad excuse. Leave a review boys and girls... and others.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was enjoying his quite meditation beneath the shade of an old oak tree. Not far from the training posts of training ground 7. The sun was bizarrely at its zenith, the world around him was at peace. Nothing was so beautiful than the feeling of the flow of the force. Except the loud shouting of the Pickette that greeted him as she jogged towards him.

"Tch. Figures i would be interrupted." The young Decepticon Sith said as he floated down to the ground as he stretched his legs from sitting for almost three hours. "And i was starting to enjoy myself. Pitty."

Looking over to the source of the shouting, naruto couldn't help but notice how much Sakura had grown in the last two and half years, not far behind her he could sense Tsunade, shizune, and Jiraiya. But behind himself he sensed... Kakashi. But turning his attention on to the girl... now young woman before him. He could help but notice her beauty. Her hair was still short but it had grown abit also the small loose pony tail that the base of her neck flowed a bit in the slight breeze. Her jade green eye sparkled in the light. she stood just below his chin. Her shape filled out perfectly. her bust was a low c or high b cup. And her hips bloomed for her womanly figure.

"Sakura, you have grown grown a true beauty, these past years i been away." Naruto said as he drew back he hood letting his slicked back blonde hair to spike up abit.

Now it was Sakura's turn to notice her teammates changes. He stood about six to seven inches taller than herself, his broad shoulders only served to make him both intimidating and handsome. His facial features had grown sharp, his chin was both square and narrow, his eyes were no longer that sapphire blue she was so used to. Now it was like looking into a paradox of the roaring flames of both hate and passion. the calm and alertness of his being told her he was on guard but relaxed. but what drew her attention the most were the whisker markings, no long were they just thin lines that marred his cheeks, they were now thick and the depth shown. Even his once large jester grin was replaced my a smooth smile that shown just enough that his fangs were longer now.

"I-I could say the same about you." she said with a small stutter, she could believe that the man before her was that short impulsive boy she once knew.

Shrugging his shoulder uncaring, naruto turned his gaze fic om the pinkette to hokage and her company. Feeling that today was going to be a waste of time and energy. He focused on centering his mind around the stillness. After all to quote his master, "in the storming sea it is the eye of the storm that is calm instead of the surrounding chaos."

"Oi, old hag! Mind telling me why you're here and not back at the office?" Naruto forced down a smirk as a large rock the size of his head came sailing towards him, it would have hit him in the head, if had not flexed his finger a tad bit to let the rock sail past him. No one was the wiser.

"Cheeky little shit. Anyway the reason we are here is to-" she was cut off as naruto began to leave the area. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Wherever the force takes me. Besides, this test is suicide for who ever you are pitting against me." Naruto said as he left the training ground, but to just annoy them further he raised his hand a flipped them off. "Also if i'm forced to do this mundane test, bring a squad of 6 Anbu, any less than it wouldn't be a fair fight... for them. I'll be back around 2 pm."

Disappearing in a spiral of leaves, and leaving a somewhat stunned group of people behind. It was only kakashi that broke them from their stilled appearance.

"Well... that went rather well." getting annoyed looks from the others.

-konoha streets.-

Naruto found himself wondering the village streets. It felt so... different. He could literally feel every emotion from every single villager. He would have laughed if people would suspect him of being the Kyuubi brat. But here with his hood up it hid him from their incompetent ideals. That was until he notice familiar face.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" He yelled a greeting to the lazy genius, but did proceed further as he notice something else.

if he thought sakura had grown into a beauty, them the blonde woman beside the Nara heir was truly worthy of being called a goddess.

"Temari Sabaku, i never thought i see such a truly beautiful woman twice in my life." Naruto said as he brushed off Shikamaru, as he focused his attention on the Sunade kunoichi.

"Uh, do i know you?" The blonde asked as she was unsure of who she was speaking with, her question was answered with a chuckle as she watched the man before her did some very familiar hand seals only to see his form fizzle before turning into a short, spiky blond haired boy in a kill me orange jumpsuit, for a slip second before returning back to the tall dark robed man before her.

"That enough of a hint, my Suna Flower?" He said as he grinned.

"N-Naruto?" She asked almost unsure of herself, but as soon as he brought his hood back, she was left breathless as the handsome man, that hid beneath smiled back at her.

"Got it in one." He said as he took the stunned young woman's hand in his and kissed the back. He could feel the dark emotions rolling off the Nara heir as he did what he did. "I do hope i am not interrupting anything between the two of you?"

"N-No, not at all. Nara-san and I were just dealing with the up and coming chuunin exams." She said as she scolded herself for stuttering.

"Really, that must mean you're both chuunin... no, a beauty like you has to be a jonin now. Anything less would be insulting to your beauty." Naruto said as he eyed her a bit but caught the annoyed look from the shadow user. "I assume that Shikamaru here is a jonin as well?"

"sadly no, i am afriad, he is a chuunin still." Temari said with a small chuckle.

"Well i am a jonin, i took part in Iwa's jonin exams a year ago." He said making Shikamaru gap at the blond shinobi as he acted like a jonin exam was easy. "i had the honor of seeing your brothers there. Seeing as Gaara was the kage and Kankuro was also a participant. Have to say his puppetry has improved. How are they might i ask?"

Finally being unable to be ignored, Shikamaru Nara voice his opinion.

"So, Naruto finally back from training i see." The Nara said as he took the blond's attention from the blonde woman.

"Uh? Oh yes almost forgot about you." Naruto said giving a mocking grin hid behind a kind one. "So Shikamaru, when are you going to become a jonin. I been one for nearly a year and here you are still a chuunin, kind of sad really. It must dive Temari-chan here insane to simplify things for you."

Its was stabbing salt into the wounded. Which being an heir one should expect in a political sense of debate.

"Anyway, i thought i should take in the sights as i have just returned thought i should see if this mud hole has change any. That was before i came across temari-chan and you." If anyone listened to the conversation they would suspect the man to be from another village or a city. "But this after noon i will be having grading test by the old hag, hopefully she took my advice. If she didn't it would be such a waste."

Here about the test, the blonde kunoichi looked to the blonde shinobi in question.

"Oh, and what kind of advice did you give?"

"told'er to bring a squad of Anbu, i didn't just sit around complaining about work, i trained in my lord's and master's teachings. Also found out i didnt have to be a chuunin to take a jonin test. I found it... all to easy." Naruto said with a charming and yet condescending smile, which infuriate Shikamaru and caused temari to blush at the smile.

But there was something he said that caught Shikamaru's attention, 'lord and master' like there were two separate persons, something he would file away for future use, and apparently it was also noticed by temari who voiced her thoughts.

"Lord and Master? why do you refer to jiraiya-sama like two people?"

"I wasnt taught by that hopeless perverted excuses of a shinobi." He said in disgust as he almost sneered at the mention of the old perverted toad. "I was trained by my Lord Megatronus and my Master Revan. They trained me in much more then simple ninja tricks. I had learned what my master once said. 'you had masters in weeks, months. What many could never master in years.' Anyway my master taught me te true form of Senjutsu, while drawing upon nature is fine, i learn to draw upon all forms of life. Using life energy to fuel my power and strength. While my lord Megatronus taught me combat, combat strategies, and political interaction and debate. I found i am a gifted prodigy in kenjutsu, since my master knows eight styles kenjutsu, and my lord taught me his style of kenjutsu which he calls Kaon Rage. I probably spent a total of year and a half mastering them. I am lucky i have the shadow clone jutsu. Or else i would not have master my Lord and master's teachings."

Looking to the sky naruto could tell it was getting late in the afternoon.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, my dear temari-chan but i must be going. If you wish too come to training ground 7, my test will begin shortly." The Sithicon(aye or nay?) Said as he kissed the back of temari's hand. "It should start around two this afternoon."

Jumping to the roof tops and taking off, leaving behind a seething Nara and a blushing kunoichi. Naruto couldnt help but feel smug at his own antics.

But it only a few moment before he felt something was going to change... he just didnt know when.

-end-

Hope you enjoyed also fav, fallow and review guys. I enjoy reading positive reviews... flames... well they can go fuck themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

As naruto jumped across roof tops, he knew he caught the eyes of several women as his blond hair flowed in the breeze cause by his quick movements.

"Only, half an hour left..." the young sith lord said to him self as he crouched ontop of a telephone post. his eyes scanning the area of the village market. "Nothing to be noted."

Just before he was about to leave he noticed a familiar presence.

"What do we have here?" Naruto question to himself as he looked down at a familiar trio.

-village streets-

Naruto appear like a gust of disembodied wind. With the tail of his robe flapping in the breeze of his Force Sprint.

"Hey Bushy Brows, Buns, and Neji!" Naruto yelled out to the trio that caught his eye. "how ya guys doing?!"

Seeing the ecstatic look upon the face of the bowl cut shinobi was priceless as it went from a look of shock to realization to 'youthful enjoyment'... the others were somewhat suspect for Neji at least. The girl with her hair tied up into buns had a look of rage on her face.

"buns?... that had better be about my hair." Tenten growled out through gritted teeth.

"good to see you again Naruto-san." Neji said with a slight nod to the blond Sithicon, while his other teammate on the other hand.

"NARUTO-KUN, I SEE THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BLAZING AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN! YOSH!" the spandex wearing teen said with great enthusiasm.

"Uh, you say something bushy brow?" Naruto said almost as if he didnt hear him... only do to how Lee had just roared into his ear. "I cant stop the ringing."

The look lee had was similar to his idol/sensei's when he was with his rival. But had quickly Chang as he realized he unintentionally caused his friend and rival to go deaf by his shouting.

"A thousand apologies Naruto-kun." Lee said bowing to the blonde sith.

"What?" Naruto asked while tried to stop the ringing with his finger in the ear.

"I SAID 'A THOUSAND APOLOGIES NARUTO-KUN!'." the boy yelled with started to draw on looked from the crowd.

"Uh? Cool. Hey i start my evaluation test in a few minutes its over by training ground 7, come check it out." Naruto said while still playing with his ear with his finger.

"YOSH! We will be there!" Lee said while he got th other to nod in agreement.

As naruto was about to leave he turned and gave a teasing yet playful slap on Tenten's ass.

"Later Buns, Neji, Lee." And with that said and done he left a bewildered tenten and a somewhat shocked Neji and lee as what they had just seen.

"Come on you two... i have a blond bastard, that has to be skinned alive." Tenten saod as she grabbed th collars of both teen shinobi.

"Neji-kun, women are scary..."

"Yes they are lee, yes they are." Neji said to his fellow man.

-TG7-

Naruto walked onto the training ground, his long sith robes hide his body much like how the ANBU uniforms where, but with his it was as black as the abyssal of the farthest reaches of space. His movements were masked by the length of his robe, to the others it looked as if he was gliding across the field, there was no sway, no shifting, not even a ripple. It was like watching a phantom move before them. None of them could shack the feeling of see the hooded blond had installed in them... the feeling of impending doom.

"Shall we begin." Came a voice from behind the hood that sent chills down the six ANBU's spins as well as Naruto's invited guests and others. One for a slight shimmering light to cast over their vision, could it have been from the sun? For the six ANBU felt no chakra be I g used by the blond.

the moment he made his announcement the six ANBU: Cat, Eagle, Snake, Bear, Tortoise, and finally Dog hand removed their robes and took their battle formation.

Naruto likewise followed their example, removing his sith robe, to reveal his Kaon battle armor, alone with his sith pants, and lather boots, that gave an almost civilian military look to him.

The darkness that seemed to swirl around him got each of the ANBU to take a step back as he took a step forward, and like rising from a black miasma, stood beside the once Kyuubi Jinchūkiri was a metallic monster with teeth as sharp as kunai, eyes as red as freshly spilt blood, even the monstrous Boeing's armour was the same as the boy's.

The first to move was the most shaken of the ANBU; Eagle, how had ran forward intent on stopping the one responsible for causing him to feel fear.

His chakra enhanced tanto was stopped by a blade made of crystallized darkness, that its very core shone with the deepest of purple. The sparks from the clashing of the blade echoed throughout the landscape, he could feel the sword the blonde wielded suck the warmth out the air and area around around them the tundra cold sweeping in freezing him to the bones, Eagle struck with each strike, each parry, and each blocking, Eagle could only watch as his sword was slowly being taken apart piece by tiny piece. As Naruto's sword slowly melted away the offending blade.

"You are wondering what this blade is, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he jumped back abit as he examined his blade, touching the blade as if it could never harm his flesh. "This blade was forged from the crystallized blood of a powerful and very ancient being known as Unicron the Chaosbringer it was from his very essence that gave humans life, his very body that gave way for the land in which we now stand. And in his blood is power so dark and so evil that anyone unworthy of his blessing was driven insane by his power and his knowledge. I am one of the very few that can wield his power, my Lord has trained me to resist Unicron's darkness, while using it to my benefit. Even now i struggle to maintain my sanity."

Naruto slowly looked from his blade to Eagle, who now was quaking in his sandals.

"So tell me... Haishi Hyuga, do you fear a being that is standing before you, or do you fear the sword that is slowing devouring your life force?" Naruto said as he watched the Masked ANBU freeze as being reviled as to who he was. As Naruto slow rose his free hand from his sword, he began to channel the force and removed the mask from the Clan head's face, only to crush the porcelain mask to dust.

"I will not lose to a snot nosed brat!" Haishi yelled as he charged forward with his blade drawn back for a powerful swing. "KEN-TAIJUTSU: 64 DEVINE SLASHES!"

"Do not underestimate the power of the dark side." naruto says with a rumble in his throat give his voice a darker and deeper pitch, while he side stepped Haishi's downward slash.

"2-slashes,"

"4-slashes."

"8-slashes,"

"16-slashes,"

"32-slashes,"

"64 DEVINE SLASHES!"

before anyone to react Haishi's body was bisected at the waist, which caused the Hyuga clan head to have his upper body fall forward While everything below the waist fell backwards.

This action caused the remaining five to jump into action, Dog charged in with his hands coated in lightning only to be pushed away by an unknown 'force'(puns gotta love them.).

Bear was sending wind blades with his knuckle-knives only to see the blonde lean backwards dodging the on coming wind blades, just to have him appear right infront of the trench knives ANBU, just to have his arms sliced of like a hot knife through melting butter.

Tortoise was using a long iron staff, striking from a far distance away from the blond and his dark saber, even with his own speed strike the blond had countered each of the on coming attackers with ease, then the pain set in his arm was cut at the shoulder while his legs was cut at the knee, falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

Snake used pure taijutsu, but she did not last as long as she had hoped, a metallic clawed hand was stabbed into her gut as she doubled-over onto the blondes shoulder. Only to fall onto the ground. Struggling to hold her innereds within herself.

finally cat had drawn her blade, and was ready to fight only to feel a sudden coldness ru through her body, like everything that gave warmth, be it the joy and happiness was being drained from down she saw a dark blade rising from the center of her chest. It was then Cat knew that naruto ran the dark sword through her back.

"You know i had this blade for almost a whole year." Naruto said simply as if talking about the weather. "And not once have i thought about naming it, i guess i should. How does 'Galvatronus' sound i named it after my Lord."

"Naruto that is enough!" yelled the Dog masked ANBU as he stood up slowly as to whateverhad hit him, had done quite a bit of damage. "How could you have killed them this was just a test!"

Dog reached up and lifted the mask to show the blond who he was fighting.

"Kakashi, you misunderstand. The test has only just begun." Naruto said as he reached out with his hands in a grasping manner. Only to have the silver haired man choke to the invisible hand that was strangling him. "My master taught me something its called Force Crush, i could literally crush anything i want with it. But no-one ever thought of creating its opposite... Force Explosion, to violently caused damage to an organic being."

Soon naruto formed a tightly clenched fist, that resulted kakashi to struggle only to feel his body bwing crushed by an unknown power, followed by naruto opening his hand with his fingers spread wide apart in a quick display of speed causing kakashi's body to explode in a shower of blood and gore.

Around him the bodies of the ANBU laid broke and defeated, by the dark lord and master of Decepticons and Sith.

-back to reality-

Each of the six ANBU fell to their knees, not know what to make of the events that had just happen.

"Confused?" Naruto asked with great amusement passed into his voice. "What you had all just witnessed was something my master had taught me, its called Battle-meditation. It allows people to battle with out serious injured, much like sparring but with the ability to kill your opponent. This was just one of many forms of training my master had given me."

Walking over to a the Hokage and her company he continued to explain.

"The moment you made eye contact with me you fell under my control, since Battle-meditation is a battle of Wills, and you lost the moment i 'killed' Haishi, seeing i was so willing to kill him in battle caused you all to become weak willed and easily to defeat." The blond said as he stopped before Tsunade. "I hope this had prove i am much stronger that what you remembered."

everyone was so shocked they couldn't believe, naruto had bested six of the most elite ANBU Konoha had to offer just by looking at them.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun's Youthful Flames has proven victorious." Lee cheered only to see his sensei standing among the ANBU with a shaken look upon his face, as if trying to figure out if it was all just a horrible nightmare. "Guy-sensei?"

"Lee, that boy is strong... becareful not to challenge him, that power of his is unlike any i have seen." Guy said looking at his arm the one that 'had been' cut away from his body back in its place once more. Only to mutter to himself. "What terrify power."

Among the others kakashi was still dealing with thw after shock of being blown to bits, everything felt so... real. It wasnt genjutsu, because if it were his Sharingan would have seen it happen, and it sure the hell wasnt the Tsukoyomi since the boy never had the Sharingan.

The other were not fair any better; Haishi, Anko, Asuma, and Yugao were still feeling unnerved about what had transpired. The deaths they had been victims to left them feeling hallow inside.

-5 hours later council room-

Naruto was passed that was all that need to be said, before were the clan heads, the elder council, the Hokage, and much to his visible distain the civilian council of fat, ugly, and greedy councilmen and women.

The topic of this meeting was one would expect as he had only been in the village for roughly 10 hours now. Two of which was dealing with this damnable shit.

would give thanks to whosoever shut their screeching voices up.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 'Hallelujah!' The busty blonde yelled as she looked over the council which was now silent as the grave. "Now what is the next order of business?"

"Hokage-sama, this... -boy- has shown he shall not be trusted with his current skill set, i say we have him teach someone who is more qualified, i would say it should be Uchiha-sama, but in his absence we would prefer if he teaches the academy students." One of the civilian merchants requested. Before Tsunade could answer a chilling chuckling came from her right, and seeing the blond jonin give a deep rumbling chuckle was setting everyone on edge.

"That will not be possible, for you see what i have been taught is very difficult for others to learn. I only learned at the rate i did was because of my unique way of using the shadow clone jutsu, my master once said to me that i was born with what are know as Midi-californians, a very very tiny micro-organism that lives within the cells of all living beings. And order to make use of them one has to have a number that reaches beyond 1000 per cell. my master Darth Revan lord of the Sith had a count of 19, 500 per cell, impressive yes, i my self have 26, 990 per cell, i was stabbed Ingersoll than my master true and i can say this right now... no one in this entire village does not have the count higher than 200 per cell making it pointless to even teach anyone, oh and this goes far beyond just blood cells this goes for every single cell in the whole body, the Hyuga clan have a rough count of 225, that being the highest, and from what i remember from my brief encounter with Itachi Uchiha his was stronger than his own brother's with 290, Sasuke's was weaker with 210. This count cannot be increased. So as you see i was very lucky my master was able to take me on as his apprentice. My lord Megatronus was much the same way. But he picked me only because his own master had shown him a vision of great importance. Something he did not tell me about." The blonde explained much to the seething of the council. "So in the most simplistic way of saying things. You. Are. All. To. Weak."

"Tsunade, if you need me i will be in T.G. 44. Something about long meetings bore me." and with his peace said naruto left the council chambers leaving behind an angry civilian council and smirking clan heads.

Before Tsunade could dismiss the meeting the council doors were barged open with a short of breath blonde with the look of urgency placed upon her face.

"Hokage-sama! The Kazekage has been kidnapped!"

-end-

Chapter six:

The Red Moons

Vs.

The Black Sun;

Battle for the Kazekage.


	6. Chapter 6

The Red Moons Vs. The Black Sun:

Battle for the Kazekage part 1;

The Rebirth of the Decepticons!

naruto was just about to go though the gate of Training Ground 44, when he felt a strong shift in the force the caused his stomach to turn in unpleasant way, which was followed by a vision of Gaza's lifeless body, a crying blonde, and a guilt-ridden man with kabuki paint o his face. To follow this was a vision of seven other lifeless bodies; two women and five men, all of which gave off the same foul chakra as Gaara and once himself, to end this vision was the glimpse of a mutated Sharingan and a beast with ten tails.

"Such a disturbance in the force, troubling this is." Naruto said as he found himself kneeling while clutching his own head to stop if from exploding from the mass amounts of pain. His moment of recovery was halted as he sensed someone approaching. "What news do you bring, Kakashi."

"The Kazekage has-" "Than let us leave at once." Naruto said cutting off his former sensei leaving towards the Hokage tower.

Without even looking back, naruto was already at the Hokage tower. he made it before the other chunin and jonin had arrived which was shocking for Tsunade and her fellow blonde: Temari.

"Tell me when it happened." Was all naruto said showing his determination to leave soon as possible.

"The Akatsuki made their move at roughly O-400 this morning we have just gotten the message of an emergency not long ago." Tsunade said she was about to continue until she noticed naruto walk forward and gave temari a one armed hug.

"Temari-chan, i will bring back your brother alive." He whispered into the girls ear as he stroked her back in confort. "Tsunade-baachan, i will leave now i wish to get to suna as fast as i can without the others dragging me behind, it would allow me to also find a fresh trail and leave a sent to be followed by Kakashi's nin-dogs."

Turning his attention back to temari he gave a chassis kiss to her forehead.

"You will leave with the others, it would easier for you and them to travel as a group.

"B-but, he is my brother!"

"I know but no one could keep up with me at full speed." He said with a smile but turned to leave, until he was grabbed by the arm by the disheartened blonde.

"Do you promise..."

"Hai, its a promise of a life time." With that said naruto left through the window, thought moments later teams Kakashi and Guy arrived in the Kage's office.

-six hours later-

Naruto found himself at the border between Fire and Wind, where the grass when from lush and green to the sandy desert wasteland. Far behind him, the other konoha nins and one suna kunoichi where slowly gaining on his trail. Nicking a tree bus is him with the Uzumaki crest, naruto continued his restless run towards the desert village.

"Hold on Gaara, im just about there."

-suna gates-

As our cloaked blond arrived at the main gate to Sunagakure; the Village Hidden in the Sand. he could feel the death of the Suna-nins who all had passed on into the afterlife. The anger and hatred... of betrayal.

"So there is a traitorous scorpion among the sand." Naruto said to himself as he was quickly surrounded by the DUNE shinobi, Suna's version of Konoha's ANBU. Each were ready to strike him down at a moment's notice. "Hold, I Am Darth Imus Prime, i come from Konoha to assist you, Temari Sabaku has enlisted my Expertise for this mission of rescuing the Kazekage."

The DUNE, did not move until someone else called out.

"Stand Aside! I can vouch for him." Said a male's voice which lead the DUNE ninjas to separate to lead a path into the village.

"Gratitude is in order, old friend." The hooded blond said to the male clad in black.

"knock it off, Naruto." Kankuro with a pained smirk, which faded as he started to fall forward. Only to have his friend brace him. the blonds hand landed close to his wound.

"My friend, you've been poisoned." Naruto stated somewhat shocked.

"Nah, just ate some of Temari's cooking. Haha-auugh, damn it that hurts."

"Medic!" The blond yelled to have six DUNE shinobi to move forward from the line up of the other DUNE shinobi. "Help get this Gender-Confused Male -Fuck you, Naruto!- to a medical room he needs to treated at once!"

-medical center-

Naruto watched as medic-ninja used their mistic hand jutsu to find the poison but so far no luck. 'This is bad, it's either Kankuro dies or Gaara dies. i will not let this happen!'

"Stand aside." Naruto said in a deathly calm voice, the sound of his voice terrified the doctors and nurses. "Get out."

While a few that did listen to him had left the one that stood before with a look of distrusted, and Naruto could feel it ran deeper than just a civilian to doctor feud it went to konoha ninja to Suna ninja.

"Look, its either step aside and let me save him or act like stubborn mule a s cause the death one of the few people in this world that i can consider a friend." It was silent few moments of a glaring matched between the two before the Suna ninja stepped aside. "Thank you."

"Better save his life Konoha trash." Was all the ninja said before he left the room.

"Well lets see if i can pull out this poison." Naruto said as he sat down in a lotus position, with his eyes closed and a single out stretched palm towards Kankuro's sleeping form.

In twenty minutes was all it took for naruto to find every drop of the harmful toxin in the man's body, with an additional fifteen minutes to pull out the poison. By time it was done naruto felt the drain from focusing down to sub-cellular level to extract the poison.

"Kankuro, you might want to lay off those damn dried cactus sticks. That shit will kill you faster than this poison." Naruto said in humour which gained a dry laugh from the man on the operating table.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind, i owe ya for that." Kankuro said rubbing the sore spot on his chest.

"I will take the IOU now and call it square." Naruto said with a grin forming on his face.

"Ok.. as long you ain't asking for a date with Temari like last time." Kankuro remarked with a large grin.

"Puppets."

"Eh? Well ok but i dont think now is a good time."

"I just need 10 minutes."

"Ok, fallow me."

-warehouse-

Seeing the large clay building naruto could tell this was not your normal storages facility.

"Ok what do you need?" The puppeteer asked looking to the blond beside him, while naruto didnt answer verbally his action caused the eldest son of the Sabaku family to be on gaurd as the blond pulled out a blade he can say he only seen once and that was back in Iwa. The sword of pure darkness and chaos.

"Its not what i need." Naruto says as he broke a shard off from the blade only for the area of the chipped blade to regrow and reform back into it's original form, and as naruto began to evitated the broken shard, only to a shard roughly 6 inches in length and 3/4 of an inch around split into seven separate shards before flying randomly into the warehouse. "It's what they need."

A deathly silence stood between what naruto had said and what came next.

A beastial roar echoed from within the building and the rumbling of heavy footsteps came closer and closer. Kankuro could feel his heart beat at a rapid pace he was sure naruto could hear his heart pumping. Than... nothing, not a noise could be heared. Turning to ask his family's friend what had just happen only for the mountain of broken puppets to tossed into the air as seven animal puppets stampede their way through the piles of broken tools. He was shocked even further as each animal transformed into a humanoid form and kneeled before the blond.

"Master of the Dark saber, I am the leader of these four behind me, and i am known as Wingdagger." Said the enlarged Eagle-humanoid. "Behind me are my fellowship companions. Leozak, Ligerion, Bulldock, and Rhinox. Together we form Predaking your loyal solider."

"I am Blizzard Magnus, your humble Advisor. To my right is your greatest tracker: Lycansaber, together we form Magnus Saber, i can also combine with any of the Predicons to serve you, milord." Said the humanized-elephant, beside was a wolf that stood shoulder high compared to naruto.

"I am Darthimus Prime, student to both Master Revan and Lord Megatronus. I wield Galvatronus the dark saber." Naruto said as he watched as the seven newly born transformer looked up at him with respect and loyalty. "Welcome my new Decepticon friends. Magnus, Wingdagger you two are my new Lieutenants, Magnus being my first, and Wingdagger being second."

his answer from all of them unified.

"Yes, Lord Darthimus."

"Good, gear up, i have- i mean, we have a mission to complete." Naruto corrected himself as he addressed his new Decepticons.

The ever shocked Kankuro could only look at the sence before him, and watched as the new lifeforms born from puppets went rushing back into the puppet graveyard taken leftover weapons like swords, kunais, and spears or senbon launchers. The only onest hat did not go and grab anything where This Blizzard Magnus and Lycansaber. As they had blade style weapons.

The largest of them (Blizzard Magnus) held two large scimitars that were formed form the elephant tusks. The elephant trunk was placed on the back but Kankuro knew it would be a range weapon of some kind.

Lycansaber had a boomerang blade made from his wolf mode's tail.

The Predicons and their weapons made the Suna puppet master a little uneasy.

Their leader Wingdagger held a Battle-Fan much like his sister's but instead it this fan had blades at each of the fan's spikes, while the end hooked just a bit.

The feline Predicons each shared a weapon, yet had a different weapon. While Leozak hand three large claws on his left arm, he had a short handle battle ax in his right. Were as Ligerion hand the similar Claws on his right arm, he held a large boardsword in his left.

Rhinox and Bulldock each used a different style of weapon. Where Rhinox had a Pick-axe, and Bulldock hand a large iron mace.

"My lord, my Predicons and my self stand ready." Wingdagger said while a deep bow.

"Lycansaber and my self are standing by. Milord." Blizzard Magnus said with a slight nod to his helm.

"Then lets transform and roll out." Naruto said to his minions.

Kankuro watch as each of the humanized animals revert back to the beast they once where. And watched as naruto jumped on the back of Wingdagger.

"Hey, Kankuro! Better tell the gste's men, to let them through!"

"H-hai!" The shocked ninja said as he watched the new Decepticons rode off to find his brother, shacking his head quickly radio the gate gaurds to let the creatures through. "I swear that kid just likes to fuck with peoples minds. Making the impossible damn possible."

-forest ravine-

Naruto stood on the back of Wingdagger looking of a watery valley.

"Wingdagger take your Predicons and search the area, keep a look out for the other konoha ninja aswell. Magnus i want you and Lycansaber saber to shadow me while inside." Naruto siad to his new army.

"As you command milord."

"Roger that."

Jumping down to the lake bed below naruto could feel gaara's essence from behind the large stoned wall.

"Seals... master level. Impressive... to the weak." Naruto said as he urched both his arms forwards and it look to be as his arms began to shake violently as the earth around him shuttered beneath the unknown power. "But i am... strong in the... FORCE!"

To anyone who (hint) would have witnessed this act of power, would be terrified of its awesome display as naruto had literally ripped the cliff of the cave apart with the unseenable force.

"Honey! I am home!" Naruto said with a large grin plastered on his face.

But for the two Akatsuki members the look of fear as some with the same powers as their leader had just broke through their defenses like it was almost nothing, almost.

"What the bloody fuck!?" The blond Akatsuki member said in fright as he watched the rock walls around them being pulled apart leaving the front of the cave open for who ever did that.

"this is... unexpected." The hunched over man said in a rough voice, while his eyes betrayed his cool demeanor.

the hooded figure before them was unnerving the silence permeating around him was like looking into an endless abyss only to feel what live beyond the darkness looking back upon them. Everything abound this unknown assailant told them he was the end, he was their end, he was death incarnate.

"Hn, who the fuck are you?" Asked the blond nuke-nin, as he took a slight step back.

"I am Terror." The hooded man said as he took a threatening step forward.

"I am Slasher." Followed by another quick step.x

"I am Shredder." this time it wss followed by two fastened steps.

"I am Ripper!" now the man began a slight jog toward the two Akatsuki members.

"I am the darkness the preys upon your fears." As the man jogged forward two frightening red beam of light appeared from within the long sleeves. "I am the choas i which your heart feels as you loose all your bravado to the sickening way of your pathatic life."

Now the man began to run toward them with the ruby red blade of light behind him as he leaned into his run.

"I AM DARTHIMUS PRIME!" With his introduction announce he leapt into the air and with a mihtntake war cry he summoned them. "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"

this was when the puppet rogue seem them, the beast puppets from his youth used against himself.

"I see you think you can troll these puppets, i created them you hooded freak." said a young looking man with red hair as he stood up from the massive puppet he stood upon. "I am Sasori of the red sand. The master puppeteer."

"We are not puppets, we are Predicons, and we serve our lord and master Darthimus Prime, the leader of the glorious Decepticons. And i am Wingdagger his second Lieutenant." Said the gold and red humanoid Eagle, as he and his Predicons stood around the red headed puppet. "Predicons Unite!"

"Bulldock leg-mode!" "Rhinox Leg-mode!" the two horned beasts said as the jumped and landed in a wide legged stance as Wingdagger flew intk the sky.

"Wingdagger torso-mode!" The flier of the team said as he landed on the connected ports.

"Leozak." "Ligerion." ""Arm-mode!"" The two felines roared as Leozak ran in his beast form on the ground and jumped toward the left shoulder joint, while Ligerion leapt into the air behind the newly constructed monstrosity, and combined intk the right shoulder.

**"Predaking has... AWOKEN!" **the newly formed Decepticon announced with a mighty roar. The roar was like a tiger and a lion but had a high pitch of an eagle's squawk, and the snorting groans of a bull and a rhinoceros.

"I may have chosen a foe beyond my abilities." Came the still cool tone of Sasori as he looked up at the 30 foot tall monstrous warrior.

**"Tell me fleshing, is it courage or fear the drives you?"** The creature said as he pulled a sword that would have made the seven swordsmen of the mist jealous of its sheer size. A ten foot long blade. "**Do you fear death or do you embrace it?"**

"I do not fear death for i am immortal just like my art." The puppet master's reply was met with a chilling laughter.

**"You stink of fear human, you flee the moment death enter the room. You fear death for the simple reasons. Because uour are to afriad to admit to your fears." **The colossal mecha said as he swung his blade with each swing he destroyed many of Sasori's puppets. Like how the grim reaper harvest souls of the living, Predaking had done the same with the soulless husk of puppets.

When all was said and done, Sasori was down to just himself against the titan.

**"Do you still fear death? Do you still fear me?"**

"i do not fear death!" The puppeteer said only to be caught in the death grip of the mechanical monster.

**"Then embrace it." **Predaking said with chuckled as he crushed Sasori into tiny bit of clay, wood, and metal. **"I wasted enough time, my lord needs... **us."

With the word 'us', the five combiners detached from each other and quickly made their way to Naruto and his first Lieutenant.

...つづく...

Next time...

The Red Moons Vs The Black Sun:

Battle for the Kazekage part 2;

The Darkness is Rising

The Kazekage is dying.


	7. Chapter 7

The Red Moons Vs The Black Sun:

Battle for the Kazekage part 2;

The Kazekage is Dying

The Darkness is Rising.

Final part.

As the predicons rushed to assist their lord and master, they came across team Kakashi and team Gai. Both of which where ready to battle since they had been debrief on who of the Akatsuki they were up against. The mad bomber of Iwagakure and the red sand of Sunagakure.

"Stay on guard, if Sasori's puppets are here that would mean he is somewhere near by." Said the silver haired jonin, only to here the nastiest of growls from the animal transformers before them.

"We do not serve that pile of scrap! We serve our lord and master; Lord Darthimus Prime!" Wingdagger squawked in anger toward the Cycloptic ninja. While his companions both growled and snorted at them in a threat in manor.

Leozak and his twin brother Ligerion bared their fangs at them the most as they cared not for the wellbeing of these -humans-, only heir master's safety means more to them unless order otherwise.

"Darthimus? You mean Naruto-baka?" The girl with bright pink hair asked not knowing she had insulted the man that both gave the reborn cybertronians life, but also a purpose of carrying on the original Decepticon cause.

"You'd be wise not to insult my Lord, fleshling. We have no qualms of inflicting harm on to those that do not know their place." The eagle screeched as he drew his weapon as did his brothers. "Lord Darthimus, maybe merciful but we are not so watch that loose tongue of yours. Bitch."

becoming enraged at being talked down to like that, Sakura's fist was clenched so tight she finger nails drew blood from her palms.

"I will not be talked to like that you pieces of junk! Chaa!" The girl held only to be blindsided by a large fist.

"We are... **Predaking!" **the massive being said as the predicons combine with each other.

"... damn it naruto why did you have to be so damn unpredictable... i am sooo going to feel this in the morning tomorrow." Said the one eyed jonin as he and his student and fellow ninjas started to combat the monster of a robot.

-naruto vs. Deidara-

Naruto and his SIC; Blizzard Magnus,Where fighting against the pyro-maniac's autonomous c-4 bombs, while Naruto's tracker; Lycansaber was safe guarding the unconscious Kazekage.

"Magnus!" the blonde Sithicon yelled as he watched his new friend being blasted back by a C-2 clay bomb.

"Haha art is such a blast! Can you see the beauty of it?!" Asked the mad bomber as he gained the expression of Euphoric pleasure before he began a small speech. (Totally rehearsed and planned.) "Can you not see the the fleeting beauty? That precise moment when it lights up like the sun only to die a moment later? That is true beauty!"

"I seen beautiful things before pal. But explosions are nothing compared to the beauty i have seen." Naruto said as he remembers the smile that could make his harden heart melt, the movement of her body moving to an unheard beat, with each sway of her hips capturing the attention of not just himself but of others as well. Her eyes like dark turquoise eyes that could ensnare his very soul. Her locks of hair thst was rich and vibrant as the golden desert sand style like that of a lion's mane. "And her beauty will always out shine the fleeting moments of a blast, her beauty outshines the sun! Her beauty eclipses the moon! Her beauty brings about the spring in the dead of winter, the first fall of snow in the heat of summer. It she i fight to bring back the Kazekage... her baby brother!"

To show he was not fooling around anymore naruto threw four cylinder like objects the began to spin and eight blades of crimson hard light appeared slicing the clay automatons with a burning force. Before he drew the Galvatronus while in his other hand a smaller blade appear in a purplish black light.

"In my hand are two of my most prized weapons, the Galvatronus the dark saber and Darksidion the light saber. With these blades i will send you to... Oblivion!" The young sith lord roared as he used force speed and eliminated all of the clay bomb avatars with them exploding behind him as he neared the Akatsuki Bomber. "First you, then the rest of you bastards."

The arms of Diedara fell to the ground only to see the man disappeared before his eyes in a swirling vortex. The feeling of his justification bwing stripped from him caused naruto to let loose a mighty roar of dissatisfaction.

"Milord, the Kazekage. His pulse is dropping at a rapid rate... he will die." Lycansaber said with remorse as his sensitive hearing sensors could pick up the faint heart beat of his master's friend.

"Stand aside." Naruto said as he stepped closer kneeling down beside his old friend. "Come on gaara, i know you can make in through this, i could beat your ass if your trying to get out of Temari-chan's cooking."

See in the flinch in the shallow breathing would of been funny if the situation was not as server as it was now.

"That joke... was in poor taste... Naruto..." came a weakened reply from his dying friend. "they got... the Ichibi, Naruto... With out it's power... i cant live for much long...er"

"Gaara?" Getting no response from a brother of burden, naruto felt it in the force... gaara had died. "GAARA! WAKE UP GAARA!"

it was this moment that Predaking came to the scene with team Gai and Kakashi behind him. All bared witness to the Sith Lord and new Decepticon Leader cry out in anguish beside his friend body.

"**Master..." **said the titan sized bwing as he felt shame for failing, even if it was unintentional. **I... **no we have failed you."

As the Predicons reformed themselves into their individual forms, it was Wingdagger that stopped the pinkette from interfering with his master.

"You will go no further." Wingdagger said glaring at the pink haired ninja.

"But i can-"

"No! My lord can still save the Kazekage... i know he can." The eagle transformer said as he watched his master grieve over his friend... but the calm to the strom slowly returning. "He found it."

Naruto new his friend will live he had foreseen it, and as much as he hated fate, it is not this day his friend will die.

"Wake up gaara, if you dont wake up i will marry temari! " Naruto said as his right hand slowly started to spark with purple and red lightning, just before he punched Gaara in he chest only to see his body jolted up upon impact before going down. This was followed in repetition over and over until.. "WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Using a large amount of force lightning caused the once still heart beat of the dead Kage to slowly regain it's strength.

"Naruto... come closer..." said gaara as he struggled to regain his health. Upon leaning i to hear his friend, Naruto's face pale tremendously as he looked like Orochimaru's long lost son. "Is that... understood."

"You know for a recently dead guy, yiu scared the fuck out of me." Naruto said with a dry laugh shared with the proned boy as he felt his the returning of his strength. "I think Temari-chan's cooking will get you better."

"Sounds nice." Gaara said as he laid back to relaxed whither his eyes finally close able to sleep after 15 years of sleep deprivation. Only to have them snap open with the sound of shattering glass. "By chance were you kidding about temari's cooking?"

His answer never came as naruto started to walk out of the destroyed cavern.

"Naruto your kidding right? Naruto?!" Gaara asked slightly scared seeing the back of his friends back slowly consumed in shadows along with seven animal like machines. "Naruto tell me your joking? Because if you not I'm begging you, please dont let me eat her cooking... i will let you date her! NARUTO!"

-Sunagakure-

Naruto stood at the gate of suna with a smug grin on his face, and the looks of betrayal from gaara and the amused yet remorseful one from Kankuro was pleasing for the Sith lord/Decepticon Leader. but Temari face was his true reward. Her grin of gratitude and her tears of joy was one of the most beautiful he has ever seen.

"Take care of Gaara, Temari-chan. Remember he needs a lot of liquids until he regains his full strength." Naruto said to his fellow blonde, a nod of confirmation and a sly smile on her face was his answer but to his very big surprise came just a moment later as he felt both stunned and total bliss all at the same time. "Umm dah?"

Let it be know that naruto can flirt like a pro, but When it comes to actual physical contact he is... inexperienced... and becomes a walking definition of stupid.

"Thank you some much, Foxy-kun." The blonde bombshell said as she trailed a finger along his jaw after a very heated kiss she had given him, much to the ire of Sakura and the glares of the blonde's brothers. "Check you later."

"Hehehe yeah..." Naruto said reverting back to a blushing child he once was, while getting a nasty glare from his pink haired teammate and a bun haired comrade. The former for his previous actions.

"Come on lover boy." Sakura said as she snatched his ear, and proceed to return home dragging the Sithicon with her, if she had to, while ignoring his complaints for the unnecessary treatment of his ear.

A teams Gai and Kakashi returned home, the sand siblings watched with amusement as the comedic blond shouted to be let go.

"I am going to miss him." Temari said with a somewhat dreamy tone, this was not missed by her brothers.

"Heh, knowing him. He would be around sometime soon. Eh Gaara?" The eldest brother said to his baby brother and Kage.

"... yes... though i sense there will be great changes yet to come." Gaara said turning to leave.

"Gaara, dont forget i am making supper tonight." Temari said with a wide grin, only for her younger brother to disappear in a swirling of sand with a faint 'I'll be working Late..' leaving just her and Kankuro behind. "Well it looks like it just you and me."

the poor puppeteer master could not come up with an excuse fast enough to save himself as his was dragged home by his (poor cooking skilled) sister, with tears falling.

"Why me, Kami? Why me?" Kankuro asked the higher being only to receive no response.

-elsewhere-

Thousands of miles away, in a underground cavern with a statue of a demonic entity with his hand curled ever so slightly stood eight holographic images of cloaked men. The discussion between them was a heated debate.

"Silence!" Came a thunderous order from a man with ringed lilac eyes, that were narrowed in on each of the members. "As we know thanks to Zetsu, that the kyuubi Jinchūkiri has become powerful, since we do not have the other Biju, we must hasten our efforts to ensure our goal comes to fruition. Now you have your orders... do not fail me."

With silent nods each of the holograms faded.

"Come out Madara, you can not hide from my eyes." The man said to the shadows only for a man with an orange spiral mask to step out. "Have you found Diedara?"

"Yes though i had to place him away from the battle... those creatures the boy has created are troubling. Hopefully we do not encounter more." The man said before his attitude switched completely. "Tobi must be going, because Tobi is a good boy!"

with that said the man disappeared in a swirling vortex, leaving behind the man with Inge lilac eyes.

-near konoha-

A green vortex opened up with eight silhouettes stepping out that ranged in height, the smallest of them was the apparent leader of the group. Standing at six foot five, with shoulder length silver hair, a broad muscular chest, a scared face, jagged teeth and burning red eyes. He wore a smirk that told of his once cruel actions.

"Decepticons, time to find our new leader." Th man said to seven metallic beings behind him, to which they transformed into three different creations, the two second smallest of the group being just over 8 feet in height transformed into a two wheeled vehicle. the four being the second tallest at 10 feet in hight transformed into flying machines. The tallest of all of them standing up to 15 feet, transformed into a threaded armored vehicle. "Decepticons roll out!"

After a moment or too, the man gave a dry bark of a laugh, with a jubilant smirk on his face.

"i can see why Optimus always said that... its invigorating." The man said as he hopped ontl top of the largest of the transformers.

-つづく-

...Next time...

On Darthimus Prime.

A new army approaches towards Konoha, lead by

An Old face from Naruto's past,

but could the be a blessing?

Or

Is there something more sinister at work here?

Stay tuned for

Chapter 8;

All Hail -!

The Leader of the Decepticons!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8;

ALL HAIL - - - -!

LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS!

As naruto laid in bed, his calm and peaceful sleep slowly turning to unrest and violent nightmare...

-vision-

Standing in a barren landscape naruto took an slow breath as he seen corpses of comrades, friends, loved ones... and her. He could feel like his heart had been ripped out as he saw her mutilated body laying helplessly on the ground.

In the distance he saw the effects of war, white beings fighting against his Decepticons, but not just his predicons, but new transformers he had yet to see, and fighting beside was a man he thought he would never see, being out numbered and slowly losing as swarms of these white skinned demons ambushed this man, only to hear his war cry as he took as many as he could with him to the grave.

To opposite of where that man stood, was another cloaked in black wielding a red light saber staff. He too was losing his battle as thousands of these white creatures laid dead at his feet while he ripped and cut though hundreds more. Only for him to fall just like the other.

"I will not let this happen... i will not, i can not let this war happen." Naruto said as his anger started boil over.

"Child this war will happen, this is just one of many out comes that could take place." Said a disembodied voice. "This is an out come should you leave this war to the others, and not fight along with them... a path of a Jedi."

To naruto it was like someone had spun him violently around and he looked upon this new scene that showed him victoriously leading a Decepticon army against shinobi kind and was winning the war, he stood on the bow of a mighty airship with a hooded man and a man wearing a grey metal helm, both of whom stood standing behind him as if waiting orders.

"And here is if you allow Megatron's old ambition to consume you. The tyranny of the Decepticons." The voice said once again.

"My lord has told me of his old actions. He acted out in anger for being denied the chance to prove he was worthy of being a prime. He wanted the chance to show that even a Mech... no a man could rise from the lowest to become great, not wear the rich stay rich and the poor stays poor. But a chance to grow... it was the corrupt bureaucrats who thought of only themselves and never the people as a whole." Naruto said as he remembered his lot admitting to his own mistakes.

"Son I Megatron was given the chance to prove himself worthy of being a prime things wiuld have been different?"

"No, i would have left both he and Optimus become primes, so the other could keep the other in check, it is flawed yes, but Megatron had learn through combat, while optimus learned through history. Together they could of have lead cybertron into a new golden age of peace and prosperity." naruto said as he had learned much about what had happen, or what could have been.

"You speak much like Optimus as well as Megatron before his fall from grace. Yet you seem to understand both side as if trying to balance yourself like how Darth Revan has."

"... you seem to know a lot about my lord and master, tell me who are you?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes only for his vision to swirl yet again but now he stood in the vast emptiness of space, and before him was a world made of metal. "Cybertron? No, i sense it is deeper than just the surface..."

The look of concentration slowly melted away as the look of shock took its place.

"You're..."

"Yes child, i am Primus. Creator of all Cybertronian life. Though you maybe a distant child of my brother, i could see you truly worthy of being a prime."

"Tell me why are you showing me these visions."

"These visions are what is to come. some that are, some to be, some that might, and some are not. It is you decides if what is to come happens. But be wary of things you see youngling, they just might be lies." The disembodied voice of Primus said as the dreams faded to black.

-now-

Naruto awoke with a start as the visions he had seen flashed in his mind and those he had yet to see. His internal musing was stopped when a knock at his door broke him of it.

Getting dressed naruto made his way to check on who had disturbed him early in the morning.

"Yes?" Naruto asked rubbing the leftover sleep from his eyes.

"The Hokage has ordered all available shinobi to report to the western gate, we might have a battle at hand." The mask ANBU said before rushing off to warn the other shinobi.

-western gate-

Naruto stood ready beside his predicons and comrades. His Predicons in their animal forms so not to rise any further suspicion, he himself dressed in his Kaon battle armor. He wore his Sith mask to protect his already scared face.

"So anyone else wondering what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked with a cocky tone.

"Shut up Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked over to his student.

"Forget this." Naruto complained as he tuned to his third in command. "Wingdagger, aerial recon and report back."

"At once my lord." The eagle said before taking to the air, only to have him fly back after 20 minutes. "Lord Darthimus, 30 thousand of supposed enemies march their way here."

After hearing this outstanding number naruto and many other thought the same.

-was this the end of Konohagakure?-

But these dark musing ended as a group of eight appeared before them lead by a tall man in dark grey and purple armor. On his right arm was a long metal tube. Behind stood seven warriorwarriors ranging in height of 8-15 feet. The tallest of them stood in the back and he overshadowed everyone. The others feet smaller that the largest.

"I am-"

"Lord Megatron!" Naruto cried out in joy, breaking ranks wih his fellow shinobi to greet his former teacher.

Getting a bone crushing hug from the blond brought a smile to the old and former warlord.

"My apprentice, i sense yiu are doing well... and already started your own faction of Decepticons i see." Megatron said as he looked to see the robotic animals standing behind his student.

"Yes, i had to because a friend needed my help and i had no other choice." the blond told his old teacher.

"than i am glad. I would like to show your new army Naruto. These are your own vehicons, they are years to be name... and given a spark." Megatron told his young apprentice.

Hearing this naruto knew his lord was telling to use his Galvatronus blade, so he did as many of Konoha's inhabitants watched as naruto drew his blade of darkness only to brake off shards of crystal that flew into giant machines.

The smallest of the robotic beings were twin vehicons Cycle-drones. That were reformatted into twin metallic beauties. One of blue and white metal plates, the other of black and golden. While the blue and white looked to be more human the other had spider like legs.

(Look up PE-DX01B for the white and blue, and PE-DX-02 for black and gold.)

"Well well well, sister it would seem our handsome leader had given us quite the gift has he not?" Said the black ane gold fembot as she walked with a playful sway in her robotic hips.

"Shut up! You are going to embarrass us!" Said the blue and white fembot glaring at her twin.

While the second tallest of the group were of four aerialbots. Each looking the same save fore the colors while three look similar with a light green shade over teal and amber, their leader was dark navy blue and off set of sky blue with ruby red.

"Well this is certainly a new experience." The leader said looking at each of his own copies.

The tallest looked down to naruto and knelt.

"I await your orders, lord Darthimus." Said the tall camouflage styled being.

"What are your names." Naruto asked them only to see they did not have any.

"You can always name us, sugar." The black and gold fembot said as she did a clawed finger across the boy's jaw teasingly.

"Widowmaker, from now on you are now know as Widowmaker." Naruto said the fembot as the spider like legs on her back jumps off show in to everyone that it had became a robotic spider while she stood standing there with a hasty smirk.

"Darling, you just know how to make a girl's spark skip." Widowmaker said as she giggled.

Turning his attention to her twin naruto looked her over while thinking of a new name for her.

"Slipstream." "Thank you Lord Darthimus."

Seeing the largest of them, he had to think of something. seeing the treads from his vehicular form gave naruto his new name.

"Heavytread." "As you wish my Lord."

(Maketoys MB-01 Heavytread)

These four were new to him, while the other three looked the same he couldn't place a name, but he had seen them sweep down from above... sweep...

"You three are now known as the sweeps. And you in the blue i am you... Scrouge."

"You honor me, lord Darthimus." Scrouge said as he bowed to his new leader.

(Botcon sweeps and scourge. Repaints Of the TF: Cyberton Sideways mold)

Naruto watched as his new Decepticons got acquainted with the Predicons.

"Naruto these new Decepticons are just the leaders of the platoon that will come here." Megatron said as he stood by his once apprentice. "And all of them will serve only you. And no one else."

"How are you here my lord?" Naruto asked as he turn to look at his teacher.

"Primus had been asked by the god of death if he could take my spark, said i was needed tohelp my student on his path to ensure you did not fall." Megatron gained a look of self pity as he recalled his own mistakes. "Which i plan to make sure you will not and do not tur out like i did."

"Understood my lord." Naruto said as he turned his attention back to the growning crowd. "Though it would be wise if you said they are with you, my lord. I fear thwt some in konoha will try to take them from me should i be in charge of them."

"Deceive them with a half truth. Fair enough Darthimus, but know that they will rather die than to betray you." Megatron said as he watched his student nod in understanding.

"I dont fear for my safety i fear for theirs."

"As should any Prime. A fear for his people's safety is what a prime stands for."

-an hour later.-

Naruto watched from the sides as Megatron had openly rejected many of Konoha's 'insistence' of having his army join theirs.

"I will not be badgered by pompous fools that believe themselves above a Decepticon." Megatron hissed at the civilian sec. "My army has severed me for years and will not see any of you as their leader. My own apprentice may have earned their respect, but they do that of respect to me."

"Than take on another as an apprentice!"

"Never, Naruto Uzumaki is the only one i see worthy of my title should i pass on, my army will answer only to him. Should he die the army will do what was ask of them... and return back to the homeland." The thought of just conquering konoha for his student's sake was very, very tempting. "And my homeland is only accessible for those of us that have our god's blessing which only we and my Apprentice have. Besides... the boy's other teacher will arrive shortly. And bewared he is not as forgiving or understanding as I am."

Many of Konohagakure's council were shocked to hear that the 'demon brat's' other teacher was coming and heared he was not as merciful as the man here before them. Few of which were now overflowing with anger none more so than Danzo as he tried on several attempts within the last hour to place the man known as Megatron; under a genjutsu to control him and all have failed as the man merrily brushed off such powerful genjutsu as if it was nothing. To brush off his hidden stolen sharingan was outrageous and insulting, Danzo will have these... Decepticons under his ruling as the truth Hokage and place Konohagakure at the top of the world with all other bowing beneath his feet.

"And i would like to further add, the person who's feeble attempts for the last hour of trying to put a genjutsu on my person, pray i will never find out, and also furthermore Darth Revan will not hesitate to cut you down as the person responsible for such an act proves you are both a spineless worm, and a yellow belly coward!" Megaton bellowed in his raspy voice. 'Thank Primus, optimus was kind enough to share those video recordings of the humans 'old westerns' perfect was to flush out a traitor. Hahah'

The former Decepticon leader watched each of the members in the room for signs, only an old man tightening his grip on a walking-crain was all the old warlord needed to see.

"If that is all i wish to speak with my Apprentice." The humanized transformer said as he turned to leave before getting Naruto's attention. "Come Darthimus. We have much to discuss, and so little time."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Naruto said as quickened his pace to catch up to his Lord's Side.

\- つづく -

Next Time On

Darthimus Prime...

Two swords will clash

And bonds shall be tested.

Will naruto fall to dark side in the epic battle to come?

Or

Will he fight back against his internal darkness?

find out in the next chapter.

Chapter 9:

Duel on the Bridge

between

Heaven and Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry for the late update just been busy with work. Any way to let you guys know, this will be a two parter since writing this chapter's length wasn't plan... it had become longer than i am used two.

Spoiler ahead naruto will witness a possibility that may or may not happen.

**make sure to Favorite, follow, &amp; review!**

"Armonsi muru ki chori dzayari, Dirtsarias tuti ros tsosûtaiyi diyij j'us zinoti akdio kaj diâ tu'iyia zûtaikima, an zinoti ros wo iw tsioâ waria dujomi j'us an zûtayasmu'aza." (Listen well my young apprentice, Victory is only found when you know both yourself and your enemy, to know only one of those will lead you to defeat.) - Darth Revan to naruto a year after training in High Sithinese.

Chapter 9:

Duel on the Bridge

Between

Heaven and Earth!

Part 1

Naruto could say the week since the former Decepticon leader had respondents world of the living due in no small part from the Shinigami himself, was very hectic. The first two day seemed fine until one day and roughly 20 miles west of Konoha a enormous Spire had basically grew over night it had caused quite the panic. Before the transformer-turned-human had stated that was the new city Kaon-Eo the capital of the new Decepticon Empire.

While around the spire was for civilians and normal business, the spire itself the 'Spiral of Peace' was not open to the public or any form of power beside Naruto and Megatron.

And until a few days ago many had thought it to be peaceful, but lord Megatron had show it was anything but peaceful. As there had been many attempts to infiltrate the spire and none of the had been successful. Megatron had show at many of the meeting of ninjas both male and female with blank masks, during meetings with Tsunade and the council; all with out heir bodies attached.

-flashback-

The doors the netting room had been knocked off their hinges, the one responsible for this was carring a bloody burlap sack. His face twisted in rage as the ANBU were standing very nervously behind the old warlord.

"Tsunade Senju, i believe you could help me with the contents of what is in the bag i carry." Megatron said in a way that was both mocking and threating, which he later emptied the contents on to the floor while some still had thier masks on, others did not, and had shown the looks of terror on their faces. But what stood out was the headbands. "I believe i had said the entry to the Spire was not permitted, as per our deal with us lending aid should you need of it."

"Please lord megatron, i have not -" was all the busty Hokage could get out before being interrupted.

"SILENCE! i had humored these attempts be caused it had amused me for a time, but after seeing countless failures until just recently." The white haired man said as he turned and gave 'come here' gesture. Only to have a man with a bag over his head. "This one was the most creative... and by far the most insulting."

Pulling of the bag revealed blood stained blond hair, icy blue eyes, and three whisker markings on each cheak. The collection of gasps and amused looks from both civilian and shinobi sides of the council had shown.

"Naruto!?" Tsunade gasped out in fear as the one person responsible for her become hokage, the one person she saw as a little brother or son was now before her beaten and bloody.

"i may be an old man, Tsunade Senju. But by no means am i a merciful man." Megatron said before cutting the boy's head clean off with his dark starsaber. With a collection of protests from the shinobi council and Tsunade herself, and grand cheers from the civilian council as they watch the head of the blond fall and roll down the steps to the center of the room. "Darthimus come on out, you have given your hokage quite the scare."

Stepping out from around the corner hidden by the door frame naruto was wearing his Sith mask. they could almost hear his dark grin as he spoke.

"You just know how to ruin a good prank, my Lord." Naruto sais as he walked to his Lord's side, but giving a disgusted look to the fake copy of himself lay in headlessly on the floor. "Though did you really of to cut off his head. I know he was spy, but damn it was good looking copy, if i do say so myself... save for the fact he doesn't have the branding mark of the Decepticons on him."

"Once again, my Apprentice. You continued to astound me." The warlord said with a dry chuckle. "But i wish to lets these fools know, i am not to be crossed."

Sharing a grunt of confirmation from his personal prime, as he turned his attention back to the council.

"from now on, should any shinobi or kunoinchi, with exception of Darthimus: ever Attempt to infiltrate the spire again all of Konoha will be reduced to a smoking crater." naruto couldn't help but let out a chilling snicker as he watched many of the council from both side pale as they had seen Megatron demonstrated the power of 'His' (Naruto's) flag ship the 'REDEMPTION' as it had turned a 2 mile radius into a crater of smoke and glass. So the threat was very real. "Since i am finished with my complaint, i will retire for the rest of the day. Oh, before i forget."

With the raise of his arm the whole council watched as a sound of thunder was heard and a body of a similar shinobi with a blank ANBU mask with the kanji for NE fell to the ground with a large hole in his chest where his heart should have been. And the narrowing od his crimson eyes on the man with the 'X' shaped scar on his chin.

"let this be a warring from an old Warlord to WarHawk, i dont take prisoners." Said the silver haired man as he left the room.

"Everyone is dismissed save for the Elder Council and Naruto." Tsunade said as she massaged her temples to avoid an on coming headache, but a hush snickering from the blond made the effort fruitless.

"Now, i will address You, Naruto." Tsunade stress out this sentience the most as Naruto had yet to remove the mask he wore. "First, i would like to know why you have yet to tell us why you former teachers are coming to Konoha, and second, why is it that you are dressed the way you are."

"simple, i dont know for the first one, i thought after the trail i had taken it would be the last i would see them, and if Master Revan is coming i would like to look my best in his people's ceremonial robes. Thus my Sith mask to show i am a Sith Lord amount his people." Naruto said with honesty... as far as they cared tell.

"So you have say amoung these... Sith?" Asked the elderly Woman curiously.

"Sort of, amoung the Sith there are Ranks and rules to follow." Naruto said as he as gave a salute with his right fist restitng over his heart and his left arm curled behind his back.

"The Sith is sworn to valor.

Their hearts knows only virtue.

Their blades defends the helpless.

Their might upholds the weak.

Their words speaks only truth.

Their wrath undoes the wicked,

For we are SITH!"

"This is the Sith Creed, the rules to follow. We are sworn to do what is right. Even if it means being labeled as a villain. As many have before. But those with evil in their hearts will be slayen by the blade of justice." Naruto said looking to the hokage, while casting a dark look to the older shinobi. "So i would suggest, when master Revan makes his appearance. Use the same tone you would use for the Daiymao, for he has killed others for thier disrespect. and his prior apprentice had his jaw cut off by the sword with a less than respectful behavior."

The blond said as he remembered the tale of Darth Malak, and how he was close to share the same fate.

Tsunade was satisfied with the boy's answer she turned her attention to Danzo.

"Danzo, i know you are a retired shinobi, but as of now should yiu ever be caught trying to get into that spire again. I will let Megatron kill you on the spot with out the aid of Konoha at your back." the busty blond said as she glared at the older man, who only scoffs at the warning. "Danzo, i am warning you as your Hokage. "if what naruto here says is true, than you have better watch your mouth and behavior or I'll be the one taking your jaw from your skull."

Glaring at the last of the Senju, Danzo's grip on his cane almost caused his hand to bleed.

"If that is what you wish." He said before he turned to leave.

"Old and disrespectful, what's next; he has to wear a diaper and winds up shitting himself during a meeting?" Naruto said as Danzo reached the door only hear gritting of teeth at the boy's out burst. "I thought he would at least acknowledge that -you- are the Hokage. not him."

To the Tsunade it would seem naruto was just speaking out loud like the idiot he use to be, but to Danzo it was a bait trap thst play both to his pride of being person of his standingand shame of not being chosen as the Hokage.

Narutl could feel the ice like daggers being thrown his way by the look in Danzo's eyes.

'What the matter you old fuck? Cant stand not having your weapon under your own heel?' Came an almost scary thought in Danzo's mind as he glared at the blond menace. 'How is being a cripple bitch, you Sharingan stealing pussy?'

If Danzo wasn't so sure that this was just a wild day-mare gone a stray, he would guess the blond was sending mental messages to him some how.

'Better correct yourself Danzo-yowai (weak danzo or Danzo Weakling), she is watching you.'

"I am sorry, i ment to say as you command... Tsunade-sama" danzo could almost feel himself die a little saying that to her.

"Your apology is acknowledged, you may leave." Tsunade said as she looked to naruto who wore the cat-ate-the-canary grin on his face. Once Danzo had left naruto's grin never left.

Once Danzo was gone from sight and well beyond the rang of hearing, she could only look at the face of her fellow blond, who was tryinf not to bust a gut while holding in his laughter.

"Alright what so funny?"

"The mind maybe the most complex, but it is easily tricks and fooled." Was her answer as naruto took his leave though the window.

-end flashback.-

sitting on a bench near one of many parks in the village, naruto turned his gaze to the Spire, he found the place strangely soothing when ever he had visited. He could see some of Scourge's sweeps and Aero-Drones circling both konoha and the spire for bandit or other threats for civilian or shinobi that maybe around the area.

Thinking back to the day after the meeting Sakura and himself had meet their new teammate and team leader, a chunin named 'Sai', and a jonin and former ANBU Yamato. Both of which to the Decepticon and sith lord felt out of place, while Yamato seemed easier to vet along with, Sai felt hallow, Like how the jedi order seemed to be like from how his master describe them. But he could almost smell the blood on the boys hands.

Looking over to the sky and feeling out with the force, witnessed another vision...

-vision glimpses 1-

A man donning a heavy cloak, his right arm was entirely made from metal that glowed a dark purple, beneath the hooded cloak a dark red eye seemed to pulsate with the same energy as the arm, while the other had a sulfuric yellow tint. Behind him naruto could see legions of robotic soldiers; the Predicons, the Vehicons, Cycle-drones, Tank-drones, Aero-Drones, and a series of unknown drones he had never seen before as beside the man stood an orange rustic drone.

And before him, the armies of several nations standing reactor war, all being lead by a dark haired man, he knew all to well.

"Joyous Query: what is your command... Master?"

"Zudyti anim wisa."

"Jubilant Statement: I will with the up most prejudice, Master."

-vision glimpses 2-

"lord Kûts-wa(death king), you honour my mortal soul." a robed man said as he stood before the shinigami, beside him where two men bound by ropes and seals, one was Jiraiya of the Sennin, and the other was Minato Namikaze. Both glared at the hooded man. "I wish to make a deal."

"Speak mortal and i shall decide if it is a worthy trade." The death god said as he leaned in from the dark thorn he sat on.

"Simple both of these foolish souls, who tried to lead a prophecy in their favor to lead the world beneath their feet. In exchange for the other have of the Kyuubi's power." The man said only for the men behind him to shout at him.

"No, that is not an equal trade, boy." The god sneared.

"Even with the souls of Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Sasuke Uchiha?" The man said as he gave a swatting motion that cause the two men to fly forward bet the feet of the god of death. "But please, to show its in all in good faith. I give the souls of these two as a down payment."

"..." the dark god could only stare at the two before him while thinking on the options.

"And if it makes it even fairer, i will give my sword to you." The man said pulling out a blade made from Black Crystal. "The Galvatronus Blade."

"That is a fare trade." The god said before pulling out an orb of pure red chakra ans pasted it the the hooded sith. "Bewared, should you fall from the light, the -Zasa- in the chakra will corrupt your soul and kill you."

"I know... but the mind of the beast will no long be a problem."

"I see, well then .aye the force be with you young sith."

"And with you, lord Kûts-wa." The man said as he bowed and left the area as the bodies of Minato and Jiraiya started to age rapidity and turned to dust while their souls now dangled in the mouth of the personification of death's mouth.

-glimpse 3-

"Master Revan! Lord Megatron!" Yelled a young man as he witnessed the deaths of his teachers by the hands of a blond haired man holding a strange kunai. "You son of a bitch! I will kill you!"

In a blind rage the young man was shrouded in a red cloak of chakra and a storm created by the force swirled around him, he no longer looked to be a young man any more as his skin turned deathly pale, his shiny blond hair now white as snow. And his sulfuric yellow eyes now black as the endless abyss. In each hand he held a sword, one was the Galvatronus in the other his Sith lightsaber.

He no longer followed his master's or his Lord's teachings he had became Berserk. Fighting for the sake of fighting, to feel the life of his foe slowly bleed out as he extinguish the fire of his enemy's life.

"to hell with all of you, konoha will burn for it's sins. And you will die know in thst it was i, your very own son. The one you had cast into the world of being hated and abused, that will burn konoha to the ground. My armies will slay every man woman and child. All because of your blighten stupidity." The dark infused teen said as he attacked over and over with each swing of his blade causes untold amounts of damage, where the lightsaber burned through any object, Galvatronus cleaved massive waves of dark energy that sliced through everything else that the lightsaber or the blade of Galvatronus could not reach. The boy continues his assault only to ask the murderer of his teachers, with an insane grin and laugh. "Hahaha! Are you proud of your son now, father!? Hahaha!"

-final vision-

The world was at peace, his foes slayen, his lord and master both standing by his throne on the mighty war ship, beside him, his precious queen holding in her arms a little bundle wrapped in blue cloth. The look of bliss, joy, and love on her face as she cooed to the object of her happiness.

"The boy, will be just like his Sire." Megatron said with a soft smile, for the first time in many, many years. Though ended it with a slight bit of humour. "Hopefully he will take after his mother."

"Agreed, one hyperactive blonde menace is enough. Having two of them i would rejoin the force." Revan said as he turned to gaze as the woman by his side, her short dark hair, with the back in two small ponytail, who had her hand placed gently on her slowly swollen stomach. But gave his own foreshadowing thoughts. "Though... if my child to be was anything like myself growing up i fear for the world."

"Hehe, just think if the those two became friends." Said a young woman with blue skin and two tentacles forming form her head, to everyone there felt something something cold run down their spines.

"Master, i felt a truly strong disturbance in the force." darthimus said to his master, but looked to his child.

"Yes my Apprentice, and it was frightening."

-end of visions-

Finding himself on his knees after feeling the force visions come and go, Naruto had strongly clung to his last vision... the child... his son... their son...

"Temari..." was all naruto said before Sakura came bolting around the corner looking for him. "Hey, what up?"

"Baka! We have a mission lets go!"

"Hai, hai."

-six hours later-

Naruto was walking behind his teammates, his eyes wondered as did his mind. But his senses never did.

"If you wish to ask something, just say it." Naruto sneared as he turned a sulfur eye to the one giving him glances every so often.

"My apologies, but i wish to know." The pale skin boy with black hair and eyes, his name was Sai. "Why do respect this Megatron, person more so than the Hokage. I mean you are a konoha shinobi, shouldn't you put more respect to the Hokage or konoha than this man?"

"It's simple, i am no long a leaf ninja. when i took part in the jonin exam in Iwa, i renounced my ties to the leaf." Naruto said as he slowly placed a hand on his lightsaber, since reaching for his Galvatronus was out of the question. "Besides, Tsunade had already sign the papers for my resignation. As to why i respect my lord Megatron so much is because unlike the leaf and all those in it, he had taught me everything he knew, as did my master Darth Revan. To me they have more than just my respect, they have my loyalty. Lord Megatron had named me as his successor, should he die all Decepticons will be lead by me."

"Then why did you bother to return?"

"simple... i still have a promise to keep and once i am done with that i will leave and join the masters at the spire... that is if master revan is already there... i hope not at least." Naruto stated, but trailed off at the end.

"you seem to fear this Revan why?"

"j'us nayir nairi ri harja iw natura diâ kûts." Blond said as he shuddered.

"...?"

"It means, fear the core of life and death. Master Revan is considered to be that life force of his people as well as the death of it. So to fear him is wise, to respect him is genius." Was Naruto's words of wisdom, as he continued his way to meet with Sasori's spy. But he couldn't help but shake a feeling something was coming coming.

.-.

miles away a dark portal had opened in the sky as a large ship slowly existed. It was smaller than the 'Redemption' as it was roughly the size of small house and was round at the end.

On the side of the ship was a name.

'EBON HAWK'

"Joyful statement: we have Arrived at our destination, Master. Shall i send the scouting probes to transfix the location of you new Apprentice, master?" Said a rustic orange droid as he turned its head to the man standing beside it, seeing that silence was his answer. He knew it ment set the ship down and they will search on foot. "Query: Master, this new Apprentice of yours...is he like he last meatbag?"

"You shall see, for yourself HK." Was all the man said as he turned to leave. "Girls, we are leaving."

With a three hooded women, followed closely behind their leader. The moment the landing hach opened four loud booms of thunder shook the entirety of the ship.

"stressful statement: i wish they dont do that, it messes with the ships stabilizers. Now i have to recalibrate the instruments. Come along you little pain in the aft droid." Said the humanoid droid to the small quadra-peddle wheeled droid. Only tonhear a high whistle and beeps. "Rude Retort: Well scrap you too.

-bridge-

Naruto felt something was wrong... something was very wrong. But he could place it.

'Hmm it seems something has blocked my connection to the force. This is not good.' Naruto thought to himself as Yamato had disguised himself as Sasori's scorpion puppet. "this will end in failure."

As naruto saw the Spy walk out on the Bridge, he felt a twist in the gut. Things went from feeling discomfort to down right horrible.

"Shit."

-end-

Chapter 10

Battle on the Bridge

Between

Heaven and Earth.

Part 2


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update, have been busy lately. Also the next chapters for the other stories maybe awhile. So please be merciful. Lol

Anyway be for you start i would like to point out that this part of the story will be happening during Megatron's present time frame, and the next chapter will be a flash back to what has happened to naruto prior to the events of near the of this chapter.

Duel on the Bridge

Between

Heaven and Earth

Part-2

within a large throne room of the Spire of Peace, the former Decepticon leader was dealing with a surprisingly new ordeal for him. The humanization of his former allies.

"Master, surely you are not... pleased with our current predicament?" Questioned a a very thin man, how looked like he hadn't eaten for months or even years. His ruby red eyes, dark silvery hair with a red stripe the stood up from the center of his forehead, due to his body's thinness his fingers very long and his nails were just as sharp. His hunched over nature carried over from his Cybertronian form. Besidethe man where three others.

A man with dark red hair, red eyes, his skin was slightly tan. His usually cocky smirk was replace an almost disgusted look as he was not pleased with his new form.

The next one to his right was standing there with a blank expression on his face, he had dark blue hair, pitch black eyes with a dark purple pupil, he was easily the tallest of the newly transformers turned humans.

The final man, while not the tallest he was easily the most built of them besides megatron. His single red eye scanned over every nook and cranny of the spire. His dark purple hair was combed back, he had only one hand while his other was replaced with a Cybertronian Prosthetic arm and hand. He also wore an eye-patch that proudly displayed the Decepticon insignia in a reflective red color.

"Starscream, while i had loathed this weak organic form in the beginning. I now have come to enjoy becoming human." Megatron had sated dryly, as he tried to ignore the coming headache his former S.I.C. was causing him. "before i forget Starscream, you training y and betray my Apprentice... it would be he that will end your spark."

"My Lord, i find this all Illogical. i would like to ask -Why- are we have been... Humanized? Would not our Cybertronian forms be Logical in assisting your Apprentice?" The former Cycloptic Cybertronian asked his commander.

Sighing heavily, Megatron knew that while Shockwave fallowe d his orders regardless of his own views, he would offensive ask about the facts and or reason behind the orders for better understanding.

"The reason is thus. My Apprentice, Darthimus Prime-" Que the gasps from Starscream and Knockout, the silent surprise and head jerking up from Soundwave, and pure shock from Shockwave. Told Megatron, he basically turned a saint into a Sinner. "- formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki. The village in whichever he had lived his life in was one that no one should had lived. The Neglect, Abuse, and the hatred he had suffered was more than anyone could handle without losing their sanity. But he pulled through it all as he just stood up and smiled a foolish smile. That boy shown me that even in the darkness of the abyss, one could always find the light of hope... something i had once lost eons ago."

"I find your statement... sentimental and illogical. But i will fallow his orders as if they were your own. Lord Megatron." The mad scientist had said as he stepped back in line await for his dismissal.

"Well... Scrap. No wheels, finish, or paint job? How do humans even attract mates?" Knockout said sarcastically as he looked at his reflection in the window.

"... hair, pheromones, sex-appeal, make-up..." came a quite voice from everyone's left showing Soundwave sitting at one of the computer terminals looking over the vast knowledge that was giving to him... though what came one screen made all five men in the room feel very uncomfortable as a holo-vid came on of two people engaging in what could only be organic mating.

"OH YES, OH YES! HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!"

"Agh, you pussy is so tight! I'm gonna CUM!"

Starscream looked mortified along with Knockout, Shockwave tilted his head to the side in curiosity wondering why the male and female kept changing positions every few minutes, everything from the oral massage of their partner's genitals, to the supposed struggle to fo dominance as both genders kept switching for being on top. Only to end with the male ejaculating inside of the female.

"Humans are most curious." Was all he said not noticing the small trail of blood leaking from his nose.

"oh god, Oh god, OH god, OH God, OH GOd, OH GOOOD!" the female yelled as the male began thrusting harder into the female, as his pace and strength grew as did the woman's pleasurable wails, only to end it with a fast and hard thrust into her core. "JIMINY CRICKET!"

Knockout had pasted out as he had seen the woman's head throw back as a she had came and Squirted all over her male partner. "Oh, dear sweet primus!"

"Soundwave, Turn that OFF this instant." Megatron all but yelled at his former T.I.C. who after a moment or two after of being engrossed by the holo-vid turned it off.

While Soundwave had a calm and neutral demeanor, his face was so red that it would have made Knockout's former color-scheme look pale.

"Humans are... interesting." Was all the communications officer could say as he had mentally replayed the holovids within his own mind over and over. Memorizing every detail his photographic memory could allow him.

Looking at the tall blue haired man, Megatron could only shack his head in mild disappointment in what his lieutenant was slowly becoming. A Second Jiraiya.

-cut scene-

Peeking into the woman's hot spring, a fairly tall white haired man stopped his scribbling, to gaze into the horizon.

"A fellow brother has found the light." He said with a devious perverted smirk on his face, before giggling and alerting the female occupants in the hot springs of their intruder.

-cut back-

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Megatron felt pity for himself for putting up with his old officers, and an undeniable loathing to words the god of death for sending them here.

"Listen up my former Decepticon colleagues, my Apprentice is to treated with the utmost respect, failure to comply will be dealt with by Darthimus' judgement." He said as he dismissed them only for Starscream to stay behind. "Yes Starscream, what is it?"

"Umm master, with the issue of chain of command..." the former mech asked though trailing off at the end for his commander to fill in the blanks.

"That would be quite simple, Darthimus is first-in-command. he has inherited the title of leader of the Decepticons from me, his new Decepticons are both Predicons and Vehicons. But make no mistake Starscream, while we are no longer the leaders and lieutenants of his army. We serve both as his Council and Advisors." Megatron said as he leaned back in his temporary throne. Only to give his former S.I.C. a sharp look. "be warned Starscream, Should you ever show any form of deceit or traitorous acts. Darthimus would do far worse than i have... he will rip out your life force and make you a mindless drone to obey his every command. Something even you will shutter at."

"Um.. yes lord Megatron. This has been most insightful." The flyer said with fear as he bowed to his former leader and left he thine room.

As Megatron began to enjoy the silence as Starscream had left over just a few moments ago. Only to feel a sharp pain running from his heart though his vains. He felt this before. Years ago.

"SCOURGE! SWEEPS! REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Megaton roared he knew he had to act fast, since Darthimus' life now hang by a thread. "This cant not happen... i pray we make it in time."

He felt his apprentice's rage consume him. that anger, that carnage, the untold de structional prowess of the forme kyuubi chakra mixing with the dark side of the force was killing him.

"Lord megatron you have summoned us?" Scourge had asked bowing to his master's teacher.

"Yes, prep the Axalon for launch for 20 minutes. Also Scouge i need you to go and retrieve Tsunade Senju the Fifth Hokage. We will be requiring her Medical Expertise on Human Anatomy. S-A2, Inform Knockout and Shockwaves to report to the medical lab on Level 9. You have your order now move!" Ordered the former 'Con, before he summoned the others. "Starscream, Widowmaker, Slipstream, Heavytread! Report to the Axalon; we are on a rescue mission, our objective is Darthimus Prime!"

-twenty minutes later-

As Tsunade was flown to the spire she was met with two former Decepticons, she looked between the two and notice the room was much like a surgical room.

"Why am i here?" She had asked knowing the only reason Megatron would request her presence was if something terrible happened.

The red haired man simple shrugged his arms as he got himself into his surgcial srcubs, before he purple haired man, had answered her.

"Ma'am, lord Megatron has asked of your presence as our in-bound patient would need the utmost skilled in the field of medicine and human anatomy. the man to my left and as well as myself have no knowledge of th working of the human form." Shockwaves said as he placed the rubber glove over his human hand and sanitised his Cybertronian one. "lord Darthimus should be here with the hour."

"Naruto?! What happen to him!?"

"Assessment: unknown." Shockwave said as he turned to look at the blond but found himself experiencing something he found Illogical within his emotional spectrum. "Her eyes are so... golden."

Realizing what he had said aloud, he quickly turned around to focus on preparing his surgical instruments.

"Smooth Shockwave. Smooth as your name sake." The red haired doctor said with a suave chuckle.

"Your statement is illogical, any further questioning and or assumptions would be redundant." The somewhat embarrassment mech-turned-human said as he hope the target of his complement was deaf to what he had just said.

Thankfully for him Tsunade was nervously awaiting her adopted little brother's return from his mission/megatron's backup-rescue mission.

-miles away-

"Mission, Juhani, Bastila. We must move faster, Darth Prime is in great peril." The cloaked man order the others, as he and his three other companions started to move even faster due to the help of an unseen force leaving sonic booms in heir wake. "Keep strong naruto, do not fight the force."

-on the Bridge-

Naruto stood beaten before Orochimaru and Kabuto, he had recently learned that Sai had betrayed them. Yamato was tending a wounded Sakura, thus leaving him fighting the two Oto-nins while Sai raced back to their base.

"Kukuku, my, my, oh my. Well if it isn't little Naruto-kun all grown up. Still fighting to save your precious Sasuke-kun?" The paled skin man as as he laughed into his hand.

"... you soul stinks with death and fear, Orochimaru." Naruto said as he felt the man's fear and the death of hundreds by his own hands.

"I do not fear death, i have conquered it! For i am IMMORTAL!" The man had almost shrieked as he drew his sword from his stomach.

"... gross." Was all the blond said as he used force push to send the silver haired spy flying i to the forest leaving only himself and the Snake Sannin. "Orochimaru, at the end of this day. One shall stand and one shall fall."

"And that will be you Kyuubi Brat!" Orochimaru yelled as he dashed forward swing his legendary sword to cut the blond in half.

Only to have his sword blocked by a deep red blade which to him was much like the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken, but unlike that wonderful blade this was a blade made from solid light, and was red as freshly spilt blood.

Naruto had seen Orochimaru's attack from miles away, choosing to use Form-II; Makashi. Since this was mostly a one-on-one fight, jumping back always to grieve a wider berth between Orochimaru and himself and gave From-II's Famous/Infamous salute.

"Long have i waited to stab you with this blade, Brat!" Orochimaru hissed as he licks his lips with his abnormally long tongue, while drawing back the blade so it was parallel to the ground, while his other hand was near the tip.

"Dark and Sinister man, have at Thee!" Naruto said as he thrusted his saber forward only to parry and dodge as a volley of kunai came sailing from the tree line. "Bad form Kankuto, Bad form."

"What makes you think i care about Form?" Kabuto asked with a fake smile on his lips.

His reply was a tightening grasp around his neck causing him to choke and struggle against the unseeable hands.

"I find your lack of pride and honour, Distributing." The masked blond said as he held his hand out in a gripping like manner. "Something i shall rectify immediately."

Before the blond could choke the life out of the silver haired medic, naruto was forced to leap away as Orochimaru's blade whized past and over his head.

"I almost forgot about the useless pale snake." Naruto commented dryly as if discussing about a boring topic. "Ready to meet your grave? I do believe its a meeting long over due."

Swinging his saber in a downwards chop he watched as the Snake Sannin parry his attack, naruto could only smirk as from the rear end of the handle another long saber extended and using a circling upwards slash. He had nicked the pale skin man along the chest.

Spinging his saber around much like a bladed bo-ken, naruto held the saber by his side while standing half turned to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

seeing the look of both shock and outrage on the older mans face, had made him a bit arrogant.

"Kabuto, summon plan B." Orochimaru had said with some heat in his tone, but the snake like glare was never leaving the blond sith.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." There silver haired medic said as he pulled out four small scrolls, and began to open each at the same time while sliding a blood covered thumb over each summon seal on the scroll.

Upon seeing the four large coffins, each was marked with Shodaime, Nadaime, Sandaime, and finally Yondaime. Acting quickly Orochimaru began to form hand seals, and as he was doing so the four coffins slowly sank into the earth, only to rise once again as he completed his jutsu.

"Kinjutsu; Edo Tensei!" Orochimaru yelled out the jutsu as each coffin began to open.

Stepping out were four men, naruto could easily recognized with one of them being there during his younger life.

"Orochimaru, you coward. summoning others to fight your battles!" Naruto yelled as he glare at the man.

"My boy. I wish we could have met on better circumstances." The thrid had said looking at the with regret as he knew what this jutsu was about to do.

"Hurizen, i see you were summoned along with us as well, but pray tell who is that man beside you?" Asked the silver haired man in blue armor.

"He was both my successor and predecessor. Minato Namikaze in he fourth hokage." The man said as he refused to look at the blond lad before him.

"Hurizen-sama, what happen? were are we? Where is naruto?" The older blond asked looking around to see a fellow blond dressed in black robes yielding a glowing red double ended sword.

"N-naruto, is that you my son?" Asked the blond man only to see the end of an other sword but this one was darkness incarnate.

"I have long since abandoned the name Naruto Uzumaki. For the name both my Lord and Master has given me." The younger blond said as he stepped back placing the mask the hung from his belt on his face and pulling the hood up. "In the absence of Light, darkness prevails. For there is no peace, but passion, through passion i gain strength, through strength i gain power, through power i gain victory. Through victory my chain be broken and the force shall set me free." Darthimus said as he stood there glaring with sulfur yellow eyes from beneath the mask. "I am Darthimus Prime to my lord, and i am Darth Prime to my master. I am the Dark lord of the Sith and Master of the Decepticon Empire!"

"What happen to you my son, that will make you fall like this?" Minato had asked his son.

"Abuse, neglected, the misplaced hatred everyone in konoha had given me since i could walk." Darthimus said as he placed his lightsaber away to yield his Galvatronus blade. "Tell me father, did you want your own flesh and blood to know a life to pay for rotten food at ten time the normal price of fresh produce? To be beaten every day of the week? To know nothing of family, friends, or confort?" Darthimus asked looking at the blond Kage. "Tell me is the sacrifice of your own son's safety and happiness worth the lives of thousands of ungrateful bastards that will turn your child into a scapegoat for their own sick amusement?"

"That cant be true! I had made my last wish known to have to treated like a hero!" Minato yelled looking at his son in disbelief not truly believing his son's claims.

"Search your feelings father, you know them to be true." Darthimus said as he paced around the kages and the pair of Oto-nins. "Think on it. Kushina never told anyone of her burden for the exact reason why i am hated and scorned for things i have never done. You must have never loved my beloved mother did you?"

"You're worng I loved her more than anything!"

"did you love her more than the village?" Darthimus asked catching Minato off guard. "or better question. If you had to save either the village from complete annihilation or save Kushina from death... which will be your choice."

"I would have choosed-"

"Choose wisely father. For your answer will decide your fate. Answer from your heart."

"The village. I am the Hokage, i have to choose the village."

"I see." Darthimus said before he etched out with his hand and in a violent display of power Minato's neck had snapped with a sickening crunch. "You disappointed me, Minato. It would seem Lord Megatron is much more worthy of the title of being called father than you."

Turning his sights on the other kages, he heaved his blade onto his shoulder.

"They say a hokage must die to protect the village should the need arises." Darthimus said as he walked forward swing the blade from his shoulder. "Well i say a hokage should save konoha if they deserve it. and konoha has become far too tainted for saving and should be burnt to the ground allowing a new tree to rise up from the ashes."

"Naruto, why? I thought you always wanted to become Hokage."

"Dont get me wrong Jiji. But i had been shown things much greater than a little village, i have been shown kingdoms beyond the stars, beings of such awesome power they make the likes of the biju look like a harmless children. And i am one of the greats. To be taught by Lord Megatron and Master Revan two great leaders of vast Empires. And i have been given the chance to lead them." Darthimus said whimsy as he thrown his hand up like he was celebrating everything he was telling them, only to stop and look at them. "Predicons... Merge for the kill."

The kages and Oto-nins were confused by this only to see giant animal like being decend form the sky.

"Prediking has **AWOKEN!**" The largest of them said as he swung an enormous battle axe down to the ground sending the first and second kages flying.

"ULTRA-SABER ONLINE!" roared the combined forms of Lycansaber and Blizzard Magnus using his twin khopesh blades knocking the thrid and the slowly regenerated fourth toward the tree line.

"Now where were we?" Darthimus said as he looked to the shocked otokage and his assistant. "Oh yes i remember."

Throwing the Galvatronus into Kabuto's chest pinning him to the ground, while igniting a bright blue and a deep red lightsabers, naruto began his assault upon Orochimaru. Who was barely able to keep up.

Only to see a blue blade piercing his chest, looking up Orochimaru could only smirk at the blond before he melted into pile of mud.

"Your tricks are boring me Orochimaru. Come face me like a man, you coward." Yelled the sith lord as inna moment of rage flattened the forest around him into splinters of wood and dust.

"Impossible, i only thought -that- man had that kind of power." Orochimaru muttered to himself as he sought cover behind some trees to catch his breath. "Kabuto take the rear, we will ambush him from both sides."

"At once Orochimaru-sama."

-miles away-

Standing at the helm of his Apprentice's ship, Megatron's face displayed worry and despair. He feared for his student's safety especially given the dark feeling he had felt back at the spire.

"Lord Megatron, we are 20 minutes from Lord Darthimus' location. Shall we send ground forces?" As Heavytread as he looked from the monitor to the former leader.

"Negative delay thst order, we will drop in from above while Slipstream and Widowmaker provide the distraction, while you provide back up to the Predicons. Starscream and Myself will do the evacuation of Darthimus and his team. When all is done. Show the enemy the Hydra-Cannon." megatron state as he sneared at the open landscape below. "Naruto, you better have good reason to unlock those runes. or your punishment will be most severe."

"Sir, Four unknown entities are hailing us on a private channel!" A drone said from the com-system.

"Patch it through." Megatron said as the screen before him was showing the message relay. "This is Megatron of the Decepticon Empire, state your names and motive."

"Ratintias Ari Megatron."

"It has be awhile." Megatron replay before turning to one of the Aero-Drones. "Go and retrieve our guests. This is a matter of importance."

"Sir!"

"An Aero-Drone will randavu with you in a moment."

-short time skip.-

"lord Revan, it is good to see you again. I trust you already know where we are going?" The former warlord asked his fellow instructor.

"Indeed, i sensed something was a miss when i arrived on this planet. Imus Prime must have a very good reason to unlock the Sith Runes the locked away so much of that animal's power." Revan retorted as he and megaton journeyed to the bridge of the ship. "So tell me. Is there anything i should know before he return to the boy's village?"

"Yes, an old Warhawk by the name of Danzo, he will most likely try and place a genjutsu on you or one of companions. Though... if they are like yourself i dont see the problem. Be advised the civilian council will try to have you take on another Apprentice to replace Darthimus, and have you join their village. But you and your company are most welcome at the spire." Megatron had said as the entered the control bridge, along with his fellow teacher.

"A most gracious offer lord Megatron, one which my companions and I humbly accept with great honor." Revan stated as he walked up to stand just behind.

While Megatron and Revan stood there in silence for a small moment, only to be thrown off their feet as the entire ship was hit by a massive energy wave that shuddered the ship violently.

"Lord Megatron, we have approached the drop zone." One of the Vehicons stated as he turned from his computer console.

"Prepare the ground bridge, and have the rescue and diversion teams ready." Megatron order as he left for the hanger.

On his way he was soon followed by Revan and a few other Decepticons, all of which were ready to lay down their lives in order to safe guard their true master, As the green vortex opened up many awaited their sub-leader's command.

"Decepticons, you have your orders, stall the enemy at any cost, should you fall in battle today, know thst you must enact the fail-safe measures to ensure that none of our foes can turn our brethren or yourself against the true cause of the Decepticons!" Megatron said as he began his speech, walked back and forth in a pacing like manner with his hands clasp behind his back, he continued his speech. "Now many of you may not have names, just a the issue number, but know this! My apprentice Darthimus Prime! The true Leader of the Decepticon Empire, does not see you as numbers on a sheet of paper. No he will mourn the loss of anyone who will fall this day. But do not go down with out a fight. And should you fall, take as many of the enemy forces with you into the inferno pits of Unicron's Spark! Who is with Me!?"

"""""All hail Darthimus! All Hail Darthimus! ALL HAIL DARTHIMUS!"""""

Were the cheers from the small group of Vehicons, Aero-Drones, Tank-drones, and few Cycle-drones.

"That is why you are Decepticons. Loyalty before death, death before Dishonor!" Megatron said as he turned to the vortex. "Decepticons ATTACK!"

as if watching the small horde rush through the bridge megatron was the first to pass through the gate. On the other side he watched as the Aero-Drones attack the giant snakes from above, Tank-drones from below. While Cycle-drones and Vehicons attacked the smaller snakes. He could only watch in an odd fascination as Predaking and Ultra-Saber teamed up against the largest of the snakes, one he assumed was Manda the Snake boss. He couldn't help but see the snake Sennin running away as he held a bloody stump for an arm, while cursing blond brats.

What Megatron came a cross shocked him to his spark as he lay witness to his horribly injured apprentice.

"NARUTO!" He called out in shock totally forgetting his new alias, as he rushed to the boy's side, to see if the boy was still alive.

"M-milord." Was all the blond could barely say before slipping unconscious as blood loss and internal bleeding had weaken the boy.

"Rhinox! Bulldock! Darthimus needs Medical attention this instance!" Megatron order as Predaking disengaged and the two named Predicons began to work on saving their master.

While the other Predicons fought the snake and was just about to kill the vile serpent only for it and the rest of his kind to vanish in plumes of smoke.

"ST-3V3, emergency Ground-Bridge from my location to the Spire. Now!" Megatron yelled over his communicator, only to receive a 'At Once lord Megatron.' Be for the link was ended and the vortex of the Ground-Bridge opened up beside them. "Rhinox, Bulldock. Take Darthimus to medical bay #09, Knockout and Shockwave will be there along with Tsunade Senju. They will help in any for they can... and if knockout so much as complains at what ever that does not contain to the lifehood of my Apprentice, inform him i will personally rip out his intestinal track and force feed him his end-trails. No good."

-the Spire of Hope-

Rushing through the medical doors, Rhinox and Bulldock wheeled the unconscious blond on a stretcher to the EOR: Emergency Operational Room, with Tsunade, Knockout, and Shockwave stood awaiting the severely wounded blond.

Tsunade was in total shock and fear as the young man she had come to see as a son or little brother laid a death's door step infront of her.

"Knockout-san, prepare the anesthetic and emergency blood-transfusion with blood type B." She had order, which caused the newly reformed Decepticon to panic as he quickly zipped from one end of the lab to the other finding the necessary items, it was comical to watch a former Cybertronian frantically looking over the lab for the things that were asked of him.

"What is the chemical formula for anesthesia?" Knockout asked the best medic in the world.

"you dont?!"

"Hey i never knew it by that name just the chemical formula!"

"C2HBrCIF2" she quoted one of the few she could remember.

"A-alright!" The Cybertronian doctor said as he grabbed one of the canister with the chemical formula printed on it. "This was so much easier when i just had mechs and femmes for my patients."

after four agonizing hours of surgery, Tsunade and along with Knockout's assistance were finally able to stabilize Naruto, and repair some of the major traumas in and around Naruto's heart and lungs, but unfortunately all of the bones along his spine, arms and legs have been reduced to dust, even if the healing factor from The kyuubi had been added naruto would be just a paraplegic.

Walking towards the throne room, Knockout to give Megatron the bad news, he had left Tsunade back in the medical room to take care of Naruto'sunconscious form for the time being. As well as grieve for her little brother figure.

_-FLASH BACK; SHOCKWAVE'S LAB-_

_Hunched over a lab table with a microscope/gene-splicer, the former cyclopiced Cybertronian has been experimenting on several vials of human blood, each with _Naruto Uzumaki_ written on them, one would wonder what Shockwave was doing with these blood samples. The truth was Shockwave was simply trying to understand the gene-makeup of the human species of this world. While they shared 95.5% the same genetic material as the humans form the earth he had first visited, he had found the last 4.5% was made up of unknown matter, he found was similar to certain organic matter from Cybertron. _

_"remarkable, Cybertonium here? Fascinating." Was all the cyclopic human said as he pulled a vial of another sample he had worked on under Megatron's orders from when he was still a cynertonian. "Syn-gon added to human DNA would normally kill the individual, but mix some Cyber-forming matter into the mix should stabilize both the DNA and Syn-gon to inadvertently created a stable substance."_

_The results of his experimenting was astonishing, he watched as the midclorians and cellular tissue from Naruto's skin, muscle, blood, and bone cells began to Cyber-form into a cybertronian likeness. He continued to watch as the cells feed off of chakra and turned said chakra into energon, even the small traces of the Biju chakra left in the samples was transformed into highly purified Red Energon._

_"Hmm... i believe a live test is in order." The Decepticon Scientist said to him self as he looked over ocean a caged raven. "Yes, you would do quite nicely."_

_-skip-_

_Shockwave never once smiled, since he found it pointless when he was a Cybertronian, and now as a human. But now he couldn't keep a wide grin off his face as he stared at the end result of his experiment, only for it to look right back at him._

_"Success."_

-Flashback End-

As knockout walked down the hall toward the throne room, knockout came across the -sliding- doors to find them pushed open like hinged doors.

"excuse me, lord mega-" was all Knockout could say, after seeing inside the throne room, as a man dress similar to how Darthimus was dressed, in a black hooded cloak, standing in the middle of a violent cyclone. While having a hand up in a choking manner, but seeing Megatron hovering in the air choking lighting as the two where arguing. "Well i can see you busy, i will just let Tsunade notify you."

Was all the former mech said as he turned around and left the room as fast as possible, he pasted a few mech patrols.

"If you guys value your chassis, Do Not go into the throne room." The suave man as he quickly walked back to the medical bay, so he could send Tsunade.

After several moments tsunade walked into the throne room, taking note of the damaged doors, and a somewhat irritated Megatron sitting on the throne, while beside hmm stood a cloaked man.

"Tsunade, i hope you bring good news about my Apprentice." The Decepticon lord spoke slightly stressed about passing of current events.

"good news is he will live." She said trying and failing to cover up her depression.

"I'm sensing a but coming, out with it." Megatron spoke with a glare as he hope for something good, but a little bad new would tolerable.

"The bad news is naruto may never be able to move, the bone in his arms, legs, and back have been reduced to dust, he is very luck to even be alive. Most would be dead by now from all the damage and trauma he had received, i just-" she would have continued if not for the heavy steps from the entrance to the throne room.

"Lord Megatron, i bring wonderful news. I have finished my experiments and have found my hypnosis to be correct." Shockwave announced as he came to a stop beside Tsunade, only to take in the previous atmosphere that everyone was sharing. "... did i come at a bad time?"

Megatron knew shockwave was emotional detached, so dealing with how tsunade and himself were feeling right now was beyond his capabilities.

"Shockwave, while normally this would be good news, now is not the time. I had just been notified by Tsunade-san here, only that Darthimus has been permanently crippled." was the Decepticon Lord's depressed response.

"So now would not be the best time to tell you that we can now Cyber-forming Organic tissue into Techno-organic tissue would it?" Shockwave asked with a dry sarcastic tone.

The once depressing feel of the room was replaced with hopeful looks from all present save for Shockwave as he blushed and looked away as tsunade could help but give a thankful grin his way.

"Shockwave, you just may have saved Darthimus' life." Megaton said as he crossed the room and clasped his science officer's shoulder. "Thanks are in order should this work."

"There is a 99.9% chance of success, failure is not an option. Lord Megatron." Was all the former con said as he lead the way for both the Hokage and Decepticon lord towards the labs. "I recommend retrieving Lord Darthimus, as we can being the Cyber-forming."

Giving a nod, Megatron had sent a few passing Vehicons the order to wheel Naruto to Shockwave's lab.

-END-

Next time...

As naruto sleeps, he is forced to relive his battle with Orochimaru.

As this happens, could Shockwave's Cyber-forming formula

save the future decepticon leader?

What will await our young hero?

Find out next Time on DARTHIMUS PRIME!

Chapter X

OPERATION LAZARUS.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright before we begin, i would like to go over a few things that are in this chapter.**

**1) Cybertronium is the metal that makes up all Cybertronians, instead of Michael Bay's transformium (the most shittest thing he could have named the metal their made of). It also is polymolecular shifting alloy.**

**2) the energon types, normal energon will be referred as such, but things like dark, synthetic, toxic, and accelerated(red) energon will be listed in order below.**

**Dark-En (dark energon)**

**Syn-gon (synthetic energon)**

**Tox-En (toxic energon)**

**R-Energon (accelerated energon)**

**3) Vehicon types.**

**Aero-Drones; jet Vehicons: vehicle mode- Cybertronian jet (transformers titanium toy line)**

**Cycle-drones; motorcycle Vehicons - terminator cycles (vehicle mode), prowel (TF animated)**

**Tank-drones; self explanatory. Twin barrel tanks much like blitzwing(animated) tank mode.**

**Vehicons; standar TF; Prime vehicons.**

**4) Naruto's personal Lightsaber is based off of the Darksaber in SW: clone wars, while the Hilt is the same as the one Pre Vizsla uses only with the addition of traditional red Japanese katana wrapping, and the color of the blade is a dark purple color to the point it looks black, due to the focusing Crystal being a shard of Dark Energon, with black edges and a dark purple core.**

Chapter 10

Operation Lazarus.

_**Last Time on Darthimus Prime...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki, the heir of two grand empires. Fought against Orochimaru and Kabuto.**_

_**Along with the previous four Hokages, facing off against his father and Orochimaru, Naruto was forced to activate the sith runes upon his body, releasing both the former biju chakra within himself and full extent of his force capabilities, the combination of which caused a massive backlash which was felt by his masters.**_

_**Upon their arrival, Megatron had ordered the medical team Predicons: Rhinox and Bulldock to evacuate Naruto's slowly dying form.**_

_**But the boy did not leave without having done heavy damage to Orochimaru from the battle of his berserk form.**_

_**Broken and crippled the Young leader laid unconscious to the world around him...**_

_**Though Shockwave may have discovered away to heal his broken body...**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Shockwave had impressed tsunade with the lab equipment around the room, she even noticed the large computer screen depicting three sets of blood cells, or what she had assumed where blood cells. Under each video feed was the words Gen-1, Gen-2, and finally Gen-3.

the similarities were much the same save for coloring and some slight alterations between each. But it was the major difference between Gen-1 and gen-3 as the color was stark contrast between them and the overall look.

"Midiclorians, the first sample taken from lord Darthimus. Used as a base for all my experiments and research. Untouched." Came deep voice behind her causing her to jump from the unexpected man, though he ignored her startled expression. "Generation-II, MegaClorians. They're something of a parasitic symbiot; as one a host dies, it goes and searches for a new host. Passing it's knowledge onto the new host from it's previous host, and thus continues this routine over and over again."

pressing a few keys on the keyboard, cause the screen to zoom in on the third picture.

"Generation-III, Ultraclorians. Unlike the other previous generations. Ultraclorians are Techno-organic in nature, while possessing the same abilities as the others but instead of dying with the host or searching out a new one when said host dies, Ultraclorians revive their host in order to keep their host alive for as long as possible. Even under rapid age-progression the Ultraclorians would revitalize the host back into their prime state. it is fascinating to watch such tiny creatures can created devastating and miraculous events." Shockwave said as he did the finally preparations for Naruto's operation, before he continued with his gathering the chemicals needed, though in his assessment he found that there was still something most vital was needed. "would you excuse me, milady. I have something urgent to discuss with lord Megatron."

Turning to leave, he couldnt help but hear a small uttering of thanks from the disheartening woman. It was strange form him. Never once was he thanked for saving a life. Or even saveling a life. He was more or less specialized in killing, but hearing the words spoken from the woman's heart. Warmed his spark in an unusual way, welcomed though it may be.

"Your welcome." He said courtly before leaving his lab, but couldn't shake the feeling of over whelming pride and affection growning in his spark (heart).

-upper levels-

"Lord Megatron, I'm come asking for a request that may seem barbaric even for our once tyrant like Nature." Shockwave said, noticing that the other former Decepticons were also present, along with a cloaked man; who he had learned was Darthimus' other master.

"The state your offer, shockwave." The once tyrant said as he turned from his small conversation with his fellow teacher.

"I request cybertronium, a large quantity of it in order for the operation to succeed." The mech asked as he stood tall and firm before the gladiator.

"Do we not have enough?" The former warlord asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would need... active cybertronium, along with beating sparks." If shockwave was nervous, he didnt show it. even as he was physical pressed up against the wall and was held off the grown by his neck. He knew Megatron, the man had him beat in strength by spades, though he had brains.

"Would you like to run that by me again Shockwave?" Megatron asked as he applied pressure to his science officer's throat. "Because i swore i hear you ask for a cannibalistic sacrifice, am i wrong?"

"You are logical in you assumption, but y-you are missing one important piece of need to know information." Cyclops informed his leader, though struggled from the lack of air in his needful lungs. "The boy needs Cybertronium that has been active with Energon and a diversity in usage from vehicular forms."

"So you are asking for what exactly, and you better make it quick and to the point." The man glared at the other in his grasp.

"Due to cybertronian's CNA's evolutionary peek from the primitive Human's DNA. I had to use Syn-gon to balance it into a techno-organic form of T-DNA, with the use of say a seekers genetic uniqueness would cause the T-DNA to become similar to that of seekers. But if i use say one of each type than, Lord Megatron. Darthimus would be a perfect blend of seeker, roller, grounder, and cycler. Thus giving him all of their strengths and none of their weakness." Mad scientist said earning the shock looks of everyone and a one such individual's words of blasphemy

"impossible, the only beings that were capable of such things were the original primes, there is no way a human could possess such capabilities." Starscream screeched as he voiced his disbelief of what he had heared.

"I assure you, my theories are correct and i have already done small scale testing upon Darthimus' DNA long... -cough- long before we have be gone this operation. So your argument, though logical, is unnecessary and unneeded at this time." The man of logic said as he glared at the former seeker even as his lungs began to scream for the desired element, before turning to Megatron before ending his statement. "I have stated my request, what is your answer lord Megatron?"

"..." the silence from from the former gladiator was deafening and terrifying, as his ruby eyes narrowed in thought, his answer came as he let go of his science officer's neck. "Very well, Knockout. Gather the most elite of of each Vehicon factions. We will determine which will have the glory in saving Darthimus' life."

"At once Lord Megatron!" The former speedster said as he left the room to relay the orders he was given.

-announcement hall-

In the vast hall, Megatron stood ontop of a balcony over looking hundreds of Drones, each faction stood proudly awaiting the moment to be chosen.

"Decepticons, it is with a heavy spark. That i must inform you all that the life Darthimus Prime hangs upon the decision of a few of you that stands here amongst the many." Megatron began earning the rapid attention of every single drone standing there. "I will say this only once. this is a one-way mission. You will die at the end. For there is no return. You will not become one with the all-spark. Instead you will become one with Darthimus himself. He will attain you combative capabilities, he will gain the knowledge you have gain over your lives. But he will mourn you deaths in his rebirth."

His speech did not fall on deaf auto-perceptors, who he let what he said to sink in, he continued giving them the chance.

"i know what i ask is a great and personal price, but shouldn't the price of the Decepticons future a much grander price worth the self-sacrifice in which you pay? To ensure the peace and prosperity between Cybertronian and homo sapiens worth the lives of four Cybertronian individuals? What say you my Decepticon brethren!?" He roared showing that he still was a political leader as he was gladiatorian combatant, his answer was a tremendous and thunderous war cries from all the Decepticons below. "than who among you will step forth?! Who amoung each of your factions will lay down his life in order to safe guard Darthimus Prime's?!"

For those that stood behind their old leader, were shocked as every single Vehicons stepped forward ready to lay down their lives for their new Decepticon leader.

"I think we may have a problem." Knockout said in a hush whisper to the former seeker, who could only nod in agreement.

"Shockwave, read out a randomly chosen name from each list."

"As you command. Lord Megatron." The scientist said as he looked at a hologram screen from his mechanical arm. "Aero-Drone; V1C-T0R, Tank-drone; T4N-K0R, Vehicon; ST3-V3N, Cycle-drone; S1D-W4Y. Please report to level 9, bay 8. There we will begin the process. Say your goodbyes."

-hours later-

If one said the process was an easy and painless one, they would be lying. Each Vehicon was suffering a painful death as their raw-materials harvested from thier bodies were taken, Cybertronium, Energon, even their Sparks were being harvested to help keep Darthimus alive.

While it was painful. They knew they would be remembered as heroes that sacrificed their whole beings in order to save Darthimus Prime's life. To have their bodies become one with his. They were honored to be picked for this, who knows... they might be given actual names.

on the other end of the room the was between bay 8, and the medical room, Shockwave, Knockout, and Tsunade were hastily working in transferring the raw-materials and processed energon into vats that were in the operating room where naruto lay.

What no one knew was that in their hast, they had accidentally mixed a small portion of Dark-En into some of the Cybertronium fluid. thus as the mixture was being purified the Dark-En was tainting the vats of pure Cybertronium.

While this mixture did not cause any harm since it was just a metallic alloy. No one will notice the effects until further down the road or will they?

-xxx-

"Milady." Shockwave said elearning Tsunade's attention as he looked from some of the instruments. "Would you please go and mix some of the synthetic energon into the pools of Cybertronium?"

"Alright, anything else?" She asked as she took a 1.5 L container of the green liquid and slowly poured it into slurry of metal and liquefied crystals.

"No, all what we truly need is an electrical power source, one which we already have." He said as he pressed a few bottoms that slowly lowered Naruto's body into a glass containment unit. "It is said in the book of Primus; 'he shall arise from the elements of life, his legions priase him as the protector of hope and peace. He will stand against the harbinger of chaos; the beast itself. He is a bridge between Mortals and Titans, he will cast great vengeance upon those that shall bring harm onto this under his protection. His name is sung by Storms, He priased by Gales, his very name is written by the Maelstrom.' Now arise Darthimus Prime; Lord of all Sith and Lord of all Decepticons."

Pulling a leavers, as small valves in the container the held Naruto's body opened up, letting in the rushing fluids that were harvested from the Vehicons, and as the unit reach full capacity. Shockwave flipped a switch that turned on energon fueled electrodes, shocking the contents of the container with millions of volts.

A muffled scream of agonizing pain was all they could hear from within the confines of the room next door.

Tsunade who could only watch in horror as the she could hear the blond's screams of agony, closing her eyes, she wanted to stop it. but she was told prior that this was not a painless operation, and was asked if she would like like sit this out. She refused. And for her self-inflicted ignorance she had to witness this to the end.

once everything was said and done, the vat that held naruto shattered and falling to the ground in his place was a monster would be the sum up everything one would witness.

No longer did his arms or legs look human but were replaced by black and orange metallic limbs, his shoulders looked to have muscle but it was microfiber celluture made of his original muscle tissue and the new composition of Cybertronium and energon pathways that ran long the chakra coils in his body. The glowing his orange chakra shown beneath the small lay of metal and was highlighted by the color scheme.

He noticed he no longer had toes though he still had his big toe, Everthing else after became a single metallic unit. Also his legs where much like his arms, while displaying a musculature it was made of the small compound as his arms were.

Standing up slowly he found he stood taller, going from 5'8 to a full 6'8. He easily stood taller than kakashi. Flexing his new limbs he finally noticed he was amble to see out of his left eye. Something that should have been taken from him in his battle with Orochimaru.

The glyphs of Cybertronian that ran across the eye told him of his new body feature he could not see beneath his new 'skin'.

Cloaking interface: Standing By.

Forearm Energon-sabers: Standing By.

Forearm Ion blasters: Standing By.

Fusion chest cannon: Standing By.

JET Mode: Standing By.

TANK Mode: Standing By.

CYCLE Mode: Standing By.

QUAD Mode: Standing By.

(Details at the bottom)

As Naruto felt overwhelmed by the new information going through his newly made cybernetic brain, he had also accessed the spires internal network, and began downloading the vast amounts of information since his little escapade.

"I see you are taking your new form quite well, Darthimus." Voice of Megatron spoke interrupting the boy's curiosity by the sound of displeasure coming from his lord.

"Lord Megatron..." was all he could say before being tossed across the room by the silent Sith Lord.

"Prime, i am sorely disappointed in you." Revan said as held naruto up by force choke, his anger was known to the boy by his master's calm demeanor. "You had disregarded our orders. You were never to use the full force of your powers until you have mastered your true inner darkness. Something from what i have heard you did not even try to attempt."

"Forgive me master!" Was all naruto could say in his defence as he was thrown across the room repeatedly as Revan vented his anger. "Give me one more chance, master."

His answer never came as he was now forced on to the floor as Revan used force lightning, upon his newly metallic body with untold amounts of voltage coursing through his limbs and torso.

"Please _MASTER_, i _BEG _of you!" The boy's pleas fell on deaf ears of his lord and master, Both of whom felt the boy needed to learn from his mistake.

"Lord Revan, please stop this. Cant you see Naruto has more than learned his lesson!" Tsunade shouted as she rushed into the room only to be pushed back by an unknown force.

"Tsunade Senju, i highly recommend not interfere with the disciplining of ones apprentice." Revan said in a cold tone, before lifting naruto off the ground, only to smashing against it. "But since you have asked kindly i will end his punishment."

Turning to leave the room, Revan looked over his shoulder at naruto who laid on the floor nursing his freshly made wounds.

"Prime, when you are finished here. Meet me in the training room on level 3. We will see if you had progressed since last time." The Sith master said as he left the room.

Looking over at Tsunade, nauto could only glare at the woman. his blue eye and even his all spark blue eye glowed in anger at the woman's interference.

"Tsunade, dont you ever do that again." Naruto warned her, just by dropping the suffix he would normally use when Addressing the woman told her, she had over stepped her boundaries. "Master may have adhered to your request this once out of respect. But to do so again he will not think twice about cutting you down."

understanding she had almost placed herself into an early grave, she only gave an apologetic look to the blond.

"Excuse me... i have an ass kicking to receive." He said jokingly as he hobbled towards the exit.

Megatron could only shake his head in disappointment at seeing seeing apprentice leave, he didnt fault the boy in his hasty actions. The only fault was his poor judgement.

"That boy is too much like myself at his age." He said with a dry chuckle, Before walking out of the lab. "Knowing what comes next... would only serve as entertainment... for now at lest."

As he left he was flanked by Shockwave, who was giving him the status report on the operation.

Though for Megatron, it would be until much later that he would find that small traces of Dark Energon coursing through the boy's new body.

-several levels below-

Finally being able to walk properly after the self diagnostic systems finished fixing his internal mechanical parts.

Naruto didnt notice thst his new cybernetic eye flashed a sinister purple color before fading back to it's original blue shade. Even as he though back to the events that transpired from his fight with Orochimaru to when Megatron save him from death.

_-flashback-_

_Standing across from the pale Sennin, Naruto couldnt help but glare at the man who has been dodging swapping himself with Mud-clones, just to save his ass from being killed. so far he had 'killed' him several times... '12' times he had killed him, not including the times he had regurgitated his new body from the old one._

_"You are beginning to bore me, Orochimaru." Darthimus said as he cut down yet another Mud-clone with his own personal lightsaber. the high pitch whistle his blade made compared to th low hum of his other lightsabers told anyone hof how dangerous his blade was. The very blade seemed to produce an aura of darkness that installed fear in the hearts of those that fought against this blade. _

_Giving a sigh of displeasure, naruto twirled the saber a few times to correct his grip before cutting a few earth based jutsu that the reanimated Hurizen had sent his way._

_"Jiji, while i had always wanted to spar against you, i wish it was under..more favorable conditions." The masked blond said as he sidestepped a resangan from the famed Yellow Flash. "i see you're up and about, Minato."_

_Looking over his opponents, two Hokages and a Sennin. Naruto knew he had his work cut out for him._

_"Lets see which is better, my Darksaber or your Resangan shall we _father_." the young man asked with a mocking tone upon the word father._

_narrow his eyes, Minato couldn't believe that this was his son, he had desperately hope his son would be a kind and honest man, but the one standing before him was something darker. Something that had to be put down for the sake of konoha._

_Hurizen on the other hand felt great sorrow as he was force to fight a boy he had come to see as his own grandchild. He could only cast a looks of pity towards Minato, the one who was inadvertently responsible for the boy's suffering. While he truly loved konoha, he wouldnt fall as far as causing one of his own kin to share the same fate as naruto. 'Naruto my boy, if there was any time i regret, it would be that i was not there to help you when you needed me the most.'_

_Looking over the man he had grown to call jiji, the blond sith lord could feel the regret in the man's soul as he looked at him with eyes of remorse, and cast looks of pity toward the man that was his father. _

_"Hurizen-jiji, i offer this once. Allow me to end your dishonorable form and let you rest in peace as a sign of my last respect towards you." The young sith asked with hope._

_"Forgive me naruto, but even though i wish for this to end, i can only ask you fight for that right as it is the only way to allow me to rest." _

_"Very well... for the record. I am sorry it came to this." Darthimus said as he using force pull and gripped the man by the head and slashed the head clean off. "Jiji, i ask for one last time... teach me a jutsu."_

_It warmed hurizen's withered soul to hear the same lines used by the boy years ago, and all he could see in place of the dark cloaked man was a small boy with a bright smile that never stopped shining._

-flashback-

(11 years ago, Naruto age 5)

As Hurizen sat at his desk filing and signing paper work, he couldn't help but sigh as he read over the 'requests' from the civilian council, each asking for more funding, more say in shinobi matters, and subtle demands for punishment of a certain blond child.

"over 40 years of being hokage, and still these bakas believe i will bend to their commands." Turning his sights to the pictures of the previous Hokage's both his predecessors and successor, he felt bristled as he looked upon the portrayed of a blond man smiling in his picture. His stonic face turning to a frown of disappointment. "Minato... i made a mistake in picking you to become hokage."

He was brought out of his musing as two ANBU agents appeared in his office each standing beside a young blond boy; who was covered in dried paint and smoke resen, and from the looks of it the ANBU were also covered in dye.

"What did Naruto-kun do this time?" He asked with a not so hidden amusement in his voice.

"Sir, young Uzumaki has broken rule and regulation; standard 6, subsection... uh."-"6."-"thank you." Said the first anbu with a bear mask, only to be helped by said blond beside him.

"Hokage-sama, he has infiltrated HQ over 16" "-36-" "times." Said the anbu in a monkey mask only for naruto to correct him." And has placed superglue on our masks, itching powder in some of the other agents under garments, replaced all of our food pills with concentrated Laxative pills. Rigged over 60 -82- paint bombs, smoke grenades, and as reversed the flow of water in the bathrooms."

Normally Hurizen would look disappointed if it were anyone else but seeing that the blond was standing here told him it was going to continue.

"But in conclusion sir... Young Uzumaki has shown us that we have been slacking." Bear said causing the young boy to snap his head towards him. "We must have been out of shape, to not see those simple traps. I recommend a weekly prank if he could infiltrate HQ than even a spy could have done the same thing and used poisonous gas or explosive tags and killed us."

"Agreed, he has shown flaws in our normally strong defense. I believe a few pranks on the village would show we have places to up security, and find if we have any other flaws." Monkey said as he patted the boy on the head.

"I see... very well." Hurizen said turning tk look at the boy. "Naruto as for your first long term D-rank mission, you are to prank the village at lest once or thrice a week. should you get succeeded in the prank without witnesses you will be paid the amount of 3.500 ryos per day of prank. Meaning if you prank more than once a day, you would only receive 3.500 Ryo. Though this will be fluctuating depending on if you get caught. And should if you be caught by anyone civilian or ninja alike your pay will be reduced to 1.500 ryos. Do you accept?" The old man asked lookingto the boy with a smile.

"You bet jiji!" The young naruto said as he gave a off bright smile that shown like the sun after a long dark night. "But for this prank can you teach me a some wickedly awesome super cool jutsu?"

This earned a laugh from both the anbu and the hokage, at the young lad's eagerness.

It was from That day forth that naruto would prank the village mercilessly. From clans, shops, ninja and civilian alike. None were safe from the prankster king from hell.

-end of flashback-

_"Sure, Naruto... i will teach you." was all the head of Hurizen said before naruto used force drain and drain the reanimated head of Hurizen Hurizen all his knowledge of ninjustus, Taijutsu, and many more before only the head started to crumble away into dust._

_"Goodbye jiji. Now rest in peace, for you are now one with the force." Naruto said as he gave a small bow of respect to the old man._

_His moment of mourning was rudely interrupted as Minato flashed behind him and was prepared to use a big ball resangan into his back, only to have the Orb of destruction fade into wisps of chakra as Darthimus cut his offending arm off at the elbow._

_"Attacking a man while he mourns for the loss of a man he saw as a grandfather, Minato?" The man said as he stabbed Minato through the chest pinning him into the ground. "Just when I think you can never sink any lower, you prove me wrong."_

_Reaching down grasping the man's head, performing a more painful force drain upon Minato resurrect corps. Naruto's neutral look turn into a look of disgust and hatred at his chance to see his mother's face, her smile and the blissful ignorance she had as Minato scheme to use her connection with the Uzumaki family and Mito Uzumaki to secure his standing as the next Hokage, and his hopes of turning him into a mindless weapon. _

_To learn his father cared not for his mother other than for her family's jutsu and fuuinjutsu, while stealing all he had learned from behind his mother's back. Infuriated the blond sithicon to no end as th schemes Minato had with Danzo to transform his own son into a living weapon that would follow orders blindly._

_This was the trigger that set off the Sith runes that suppressed his powers, one by one each rune seal that decorated Naruto's body, began to break. Letting untold amounts of power to flood the seals like failing flood gates. With each set failing and breaking the amount of power coursing through his body, double as each seal broke. By the time all the seals broke naruto in his blind rage pulled upon both the kyuubi chakra and the darkside of the force. _

_In an explosive roar of undeniable power, naruto let lose a wave of energy the knocked everyone off their feet, while his Predicons and Orochimaru's summons were thrown off their standing, Orochimaru could barely stand up again such raw power, sheilding his eyes with his arms against debris and small chunks of earth and wood. _

_In his blind fury, Naruto had unconsciously called upon the Force Berserk. As the rage and malice from the kyuubi's chakra fused with the darkside of the force, causing naruto to lose his self-awareness as his was now a personification of bloodlust. _

_Friend? Foe? It didnt matter now, all were the same to the blond sith and Decepticon lord. All were just bags of blood and meat just waiting to be cut open._

_To everyone else Naruto's roared had sounded hollow, like a great beast from far off in the distance as the pressure of his presence caused Orochimaru to fall to his knees._

_"What power." The Sannin thought as he felt himself being help in place and naruto slowly walked towards him. The hissing of the Darksaber were like nails on a steel plate to his ears. _

_To which he barely was able to dodge as the blade scared his chest as the Sannin tried to evade the blackish purple blade. _

_The blond said no words, only the growling of a beast could be heard as he moved purely on instinct using the aggressive forms of the Kaon style, Ataru, and Juyo lightsaber forms._

_But to Orochimaru, it was a fury of blackish purple blurs that tried to hack and slice him to bits, on several occasions already the boy had slayen his Mud-clones. It terrified him. _

_"Rrrrraaaaaaaagh!" Yelled the young sith lord as he drove his saber into the shoulder of Orochimaru._

_The hissing from the Sannin told the blond he had struck true. And in aquick motion he had lopped the arm off._

_But he did not finish there._

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The blond yelled as two copies stood by his flanks, thought the sinister look in the now sulfur eyes told the Sannin that what was to come would not be in his favor._

_"Suiton: Suiryuu no Jutsu! (Art of the Water Dragon)" Yelled the clone on the boy's right._

_"Raiton: Rairyuu no Jutsu! (Art of the Thunder Dragon)" Yelled the clone from the left._

_The original blond took a deep breath and began to focus on the darkside of the force, calling upon one of the lost arts from ages past._

_"Futon: Kazeryuu no Jutsu!(Art of the Wind Dragon)" The blond called put as the three elemental dragons rose behind them, before they started to merge together i to a single dragon that stood thrice as tall and was thrice as wide as the ones before it. "Rai-Fu-Suiton: Arashiton: ARASHI NO RYUJIN NO JUTSU!(Art of the Dragon God of Storms!)"_

_Acting fast, Orochimaru summoned three towering gates, saving himself as the first barrer was destroyed on impact leaving the second barrer was only partially destroyed, while the third was still fully intact._

_"Ha! Was that the best you got!?" taunted Orochimaru as he smirked at the display, but his moment of victory was short lived as he noticed red, blue, teal, and purple chakra orbs floating around the boy before they started to focus between the boy's hands forming a black orb._

_The orb grew and grew as the colored obs flew to the boy's hands. It wasn't long before the black sphere was four times the size of the Sith Decepticon. And to terrify the already frightened Sannin the orb shrank to the size of a solider pill. And the boy THREW it at him._

_known to the Sannin the shield he hid behind would only last for so long, but unknown to him was the fact this attack also affected the blond as he was caught in the after math of his own attack._

_XxxxxxX_

_Lying on the ground, naruto could feel his mind slipping as darkness slowly filled his vision. But the familiar sound of warping portal open in up caused the boy to look up._

_"...M-milord..." was all he could say before slipping away into a blissful sleep. The faint sounds of shouting was all he could hear now._

End of flashback.

Now standing before his master, naruto felt what wss to come would be painful. As his punishment had now just begun.

And throughout the Spire the painful and agonizing screams would be heared.

-end-


	12. Of Whirlpools and Whirlwinds

**For all thoughts wondering how is body looks like i will leave an idea below to a rough look of his new body. (Note: his body is mixed between a few bodies)**

**The under part from Crisis armor with the muscle look of it.**

**Raiden's armor plating from metal gear solid.**

**And the mask style from artist FlakSMASH; Akujiki - Shinobi gundam.**

**Now i am sorry i forgot to explain the "modes" naruto is able to use.**

**Jet Mode: jet mode allows naruto the ability of flight. The thrusters are located on the upper back, elbows, ankles and the back of the Calves . While in jet mode his can freely use his arms in combat if he wishes or use the elbow thrusters to increase his speed.**

**Cycle mode: two wheels appear between the toe joint and the heel. (Air gear rollerblades, while using the jet thrusters in the back of the calves.)**

**TANK mode: while this doesn't realy have a transportation form, it does have a heavily armoured and weaponizition form, while a second lair of Cybertronium overlapping his existing body, while slowing him down by a considerable amount. (Much like the hulkbuster but all in black with redish orange detail, with two shoulder mounted Ion cannons and central mounted Fusion cannon. Think of Blastoise with an add center cannon in the chest.)**

**Vehicon mode: on the side of the Calves are rollerblade like skis, much like Code Geass knightmare frame legs.**

**Name changes will be at the bottom.**

Chapter 12

Of

Sandstorms

And

Whirlpools

It has been two weeks since Naruto's operation, he has became accustomed to his new body, which he found to be... fun for the most part, except when he learned of the need to consume Energon on a every other day to keep his body functional. But still he was able to consume normal food. (MOOOOORE RAMEN!)

But even with all his positives to his new form, there also came the drawbacks. One being his chakra while still accessible, now hampered his new abilities.

He can no long produce the thousands of clones like before, it had dropped to a hundred now, with out being tired. While still impressive it, they were no longer of the same quality as before, they still retained his prior form compared to his cybernetic form.

But it didnt matter thanks to his new henge or transformation from the Cybertronium that now covered his body. He can still pass off as being human. Neither no longer needed cloths, but chosed to wear his sith robes over his alternative formation. (His human form)

Though now we find our hero, sitting at a little familiar ramen stand enjoy the first ramen he had since his departure almost three years and three months ago.

"Oh sweet ramen, i would never neglect you again!" The Techno-organic blond said as he rub the side of his face against his 34th empty bowl, only to be interrupted by one of the Hokage's personal ANBU.

"Uzumaki-san, the Lady Hokage has requested your presence immediately." Said the Boar mask Anbu, only to vanish soon after delivering his message.

"Shit. What does that old hag want now?" the young Decepticon lord asked himself as he shifting the sides of his Calves into wheels and began to drift his way to the hokage tower, but not before calling out his new form. "BLITZ-STREAK! This This fucken awesome!"

All of konoha witnessed a cloaked blur zooming passed on it's way to the Tower, upon his arrival Naruto spun around kick in up dust clouds and small bits of debris before having his limbs shift into his thruster form allows him a boosts jump up to the office window.

"Yo, Baa-chan. Whatcha need me for?" He asked only to be stricked in the faf by a paperweight. Only to mutter under his breath. "... thank kami-sama for unbreakable skin..."

"Listen brat, the Kazekage has asked for you as an escort for one of his ambassadors to the Land of Water, to help establish a new trade for the iron and other precious ores that within their territory." The busty blonde said as she narrowed her eyes to the blond. "Unfortunately or fortunately, he has also asked that you come alone without the Predicons or Drones as it might be seen as hostility towards them or seen as us pressuring them into this new traded agreement. Is that under stood?"

"Yeah, go alone, Dont cause trouble, and behave. Eesh. You make it sound like i cause trouble everywhere i go." He said only to see the deadpan look from the blond behind the desk.

"Your mission record since your first C-rank mission states otherwise." She said blandly, before her blank face shifted into one of worry. "Please Naruto, be careful and try not to start trouble?"

"Yeah i got it." He said with a soft smile before something in the back of his mind telling his not to look behind him. It was as if the force told him if he looks it would mean self-inflicted doom. But being who he was...

Turning to look behind him he found Master Revan standing here with his arms crossed, and an aura of announce radiating from him.

"Master." the young sith said boy his head in greetings.

"Prime... if you break the seal again... you will wish for death once I'm down with you." The dark master said as he turned to leave, and was fallowed by his wife/Acolyte Bastila Shaan.

"I understand, master." The boy said in defeat, knowing that even though his was unmatched, he did not have power of strength to face his master.

Turning back to Tsunade, Naruto had asked where he had to meet the Suna Ambassador, once getting his answer he left, to meet the ambassador at one of the gates.

-time skip-

Dashing through the trees, though he could use the thrusters on his legs. Naruto chose to enjoy a decent pace and the company of the Wind Mistress of Sunagakure herself. Temari Sabaku. Ever since they left Konoha's gates and began their journey to the land of Water, they enjoyed each other's company.

Naruto could say he never heared such a beautiful sound that was her laughter. As for the Suna Kunoichi/Ambassador she never felt so at peace being around her fellow blond, she could say she never laughed so much in the last few hours in her entire life.

"Seriously? What happen to him next?" She asked with a haughty smile after hearing some of Jiraiya's mishaps during the "mission" to retrieve Tsunade.

"Yea, after the women found him and be a him to a pulp, he just jumped up and searched for another hot spring. Only to peep on some very old women that were close 90 some years old." Naruto said informing the blonde wind user of his former master's self-inflicted blight.

"Haha, that so nasty." Temari said laughing at yet another "Jiraiya failure" from a long list of many embarrassing stories.

-else where-

Sitting in bush with a 'vintage' pornographic magazine, a man with long white hair felt an air of depression as if the divine lord above where laughing at his misery.

"Why! Why must i still be a VIRGIN!" yelled the 55 year perverted toad sage. only to return to the lonely existence of self... pleasure.

(Sorry for mentally scarier you all)

-back with naruto &amp; temari-

As the Decepticon Sith Lord and his fellow blonde reached the port city of Suikaiho, the thought it would be best to stay the night, as they have been traveling for the last four days.

"Hey, Naruto. You get us a hotel room. I will book use passage for the next ship." The blond female said as she turn to leave, only to call over her shoulder. "Make sure they're separate rooms or you will be sorry!"

"Hair, Hai." The blond said waving off her threat, and went about looking for a hotel.

-two hours later-

After almost two hours of searching for a hotel, which he felt was idiotic in a port city one would think that Hotels would be a dime a dozen but no, in the last two hours he found only ONE!

"Welcome to Umi no Gekko, how may we help you?" Asked an old woman from behind the front desk.

"Hello, i was woundering if you had any rooms open?" The blond asked the aged woman, who look up at him from her book she was reading.

"Yes dear, we do have one."

"Good i will take two!" Naruto said as he dropped a small purse of Ryo, and grabbing the offered keys.

The old woman didnt even get the chance to say a thing before the blond disappeared out throught the doors.

"... maybe i should have told him there was only the one suite left..." before shrugged it off. "Maybe not, everyone knows this is a honeymoon hotel."

-while after.-

After chasing down temari, naruto found her around the docks, she was able to find a ship, but it was a small cargo ship, nothing to grand but it would have to do.

"Hey Temari-chan!" the blond called getting getting young woman's attention.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun, found us some rooms?" She asked only only catch a set of keys.

"Yep! You got your own room, and i got mine!" The blond cheered with a smile, though it turn to be an embarrassing chuckle as his stomach growled. "Guess i kinda got hungry looking for a hotel."

"..." for Temari she couldn't believe that the man before her was the same he saved her brother while showing how strong he was now was displaying his immaturity while acting like a child. "sure naruto, let find something to eat."

"seafood ramen?" Naruto asked with child like innocence.

"Maybe something else." She said as both blonds made there way to find a place to eat.

It wasn't until much later did they find out about their situation.

-later that night.-

Standing frozen in shock, both blonde realised the error of the other's blunder.

"Naruto, did you happen to listen to what the hotel assistant said while getting our rooms?" Temari asked with a bit of bite in her voice.

"... only that she had some available..."

"Are you sure you heard 'some' or was it 'One'?" The annoyed female asked looking over to glare at the konoha shinobi.

"... i might i have misheard and she misinterpreted my request for keys..." he said flinch from the woman's glare.

"You're sleeping on the floor." Temari said as went into the room.

"I.. i will go and find a place to train for a bit." the blue eyed blond said leaving his green eyed counterpart behind in the room.

Hours later naruto came back to the room to find it empty, seeing that temari had probably left to do something for her time, naruto thought it would be the best time to take a quick shower. Getting undress and grabbing one on the towels folded on the bed, he opens the door greeting him to the site which he could only say was like watching a goddess decend to earth. A gorgeous goddess of the wind herself.

Looking at every inch of the glorious unblemished wet skin of the amazing woman before him.

As for said goddess, she could only stare at the chiseled god before her, the shallow yet fully developed eight pack, the fully formed pectoral, the lean muscular arms and legs, all formed with tight and solid muscle. The way his blonde hair hung loosely over casting his bright blue eyes. That were raking over her luscious body.

But over coming her shock, Temari's eyes took on a murderous look as she said only his name.

"Na Ru To." She said through gritted teeth seemed to awaken the blond from his gawking stare, as his eyes left from the twin orbs of flesh to the ocean green orbs of death.

becoming fully aware of his folly, our favorite blond chose to do what he had learned from his previous master.

"G-GOMEI!" the Cybertronian sith yelled as he back peddled only to slip on a wet spot on the floor and was falling backwards.

Reacting out of instinct Temari reached out in order to catch her fellow blond from falling, only to be pulled along with him as they clasped each others hand.

a long pregnant silence filled the room as temari shook the cobwebs from her head as she rose to her hands and knees, looking down one would imagine her furious anger for her position, but instead she could keep the bubbling feelings she had for her fellow blond as she took in how frighten he looks as he stared up at her with untold fear as been previously smothered by her bountiful breasts. He also could help that a certain part of him was beginning to transformer as he lay perfectly still.

"... Naruto is that what i think it is?" The blonde such kunoichi asked as she felt something rise against her core, between her and the blond male beneath her.

"... Y-yes?"

"... You're quite... gifted..." she said standing up left the bathroom to dress herself. Unintentionally giving naruto a full show of her intimate treason.

After several minutes of laying still naruto came back to reality with a large grin on his face.

"The sharingan may have photographic memory... but Cybertronian eyes have Cinematic memory." He said silently to himself as a trail of thick energon fluid started to leak from his nose. "Primus must love me!"

-next day-

After an awkward night, Naruto found himself on a boat sailing across the ocean, while one would think he would enjoy the high sea adventure. One would would wrong in that assumption as he and his colleague were busy fighting against a sea monster.

"Primus must fucken hate me!" The techno blond yelled as he flew thro thro air fight his ion blasters at the monstrosity of the sea, while temari was using using water walking technique to support herself as their ship was going down to the seafloor. "Take this you ugly motherfucker! MEGA GATLIN-BLASTER!"

As the hail of energon bolts rained down from above, Temari had done her part using Futon jutsus.

"Futon: Heriken no Ken (Swords of th Hurricane)!" She yelled as gusts of wind tore into the sea monster's thick hide. "Naruto! None of our attacks are working!"

She called ignoring the the fact the blond shinobi can now fly, only to be swatted away like annoying pest.

Looking down to the other blonde, nauto could help but worry as she was closer to the monstrous than he was.

"Temari-chan." He said in worry before turning to glare at the monster from the deep. "... master only said not to use my full force powers... he never said anything about this."

"Activate Omega Core!" Yelled the Cybertronian Sith lord as his power coils began to over heat, pumping vaste amounts of energon to all of his extremities causing the space between joins to glow an unruly Golden orange. "Behemoth-Buster mode!"

Temari gazed up to see Naruto's body began to grown to three times his normal size, metallic plate covering his 'skin' began to grow into a menacing gain of seven and half feet or so tall, his fame began to shift into a form similar to a gorilla's for bwing overly muscled.

For her, she could hear the sounds of twisting and shifting metal as naruto took on the form of an samurai themed Gorilla as he began to fall. But the shout of the falling blond worried her.

"Cerberus Cannon: Maximum Power!" Naruto yelled as the three cannons began their charge as he fell on the back of the beast. "This is for harming my Woman, you son-of-a-BITCH!"

With a sonic screech the cannons fired point blank into the monster's back Piercing right through the monster's back. Standing up naruto felt pride in his victory, which lasted for a moment or so before some dire news was given to him.

'Warning: Energon levels are low, Connecting to emergency backup power.'

"Shit." The blond said cursing his luck.

"Your woman, Naruto-kun." Came the deathly calm question from his female companion. Upon seeing the strain grin on her face, and the growing tic mark told him exactly what primus might have thought of him.

"Double shit." He muttered before he felt the last of his energon being depleted. "Discuss this late, we need to find land."

Scooping her up into a bridal carry, naruto rocketed off looking for land so he could recharge his energon battery.

-unmarked island-

Naruto felt his respect for his drop army rise to new heights as he dealt with his organic side forcefully moving his inorganic limbs in a slow and sluggish way. It was like his limbs now weighed hundreds of pounds.

Choosing to lay on the beach with temari scouting a small island for food and supplies, he only felt shame as he was now useless. He also learned a very valuable lesson.

Do not use all the power in both your main and backup batteries.

Laying look up at the sky, he could wonder if the food he would soon digest would be able to help is problem.

'attention: energon signal detected.'

seeing the icon of energon movie closer to where he laid caused a feeling of unrest. He thought that the only other energon signatures were of the Decepticons. So what ever what coming towards him might not be friendly.

Hearing the bushes ruffle and steps close in, naruto new that what ever energon he hand left would only loss this the off.

"Futon: Kaze no Ha!(wind blade)" came a feminine yell as the bush and several trees were logged down by the jutsu, revealing temari carrying several recently killed hares. "Found dinner!"

"Rabbit stew?"

"roasted rabbit, i wasn't able to find much else. Just a few barries and these rabbits." She said as she skinned and cleaned the rabbits.

But for Naruto he noticed something that now human around her neck.

"Were did you find that?" He said pointingout the off blue gem that human around her neck by some ninja wire.

"Uh? Oh found a cave after chasing our dinner into, the whole cave cave filled to the brim with these giant crystals, so i though i could take one as a souvenir of our botched mission." She said jokingly, only to see that one of his eyes started to shine a bright neon blue. "Why?"

Looking up at her and gave her his usual grin.

"I think i just found our salutation to get off this island." He said as he struggled to stand up.

"Uh? How?" Temari asked confused at seeing his odd behavior Change.

"simple, you just found an energon deposit." He said as he followed the path she had made on her return. "And once i purify the energon, i could fly us back."

"... finally some good news." She shouted with some glee.

-after-

finding the cave was the easy part, refining the energon in to a form of consumption was the hard part.

He Lear a thing or two from his lord's chief scientist Shockwave. For every cubic meter of raw energon, yields him about 5 mL consumable energon. What wasn't much.

(1 yard^3 = 0.16 fluid oz.)

Meaning he would need a massive amounts of Raw Energon to make just four liters of refined fuel to power his batteries to full power...a total of 800 cubic meters just for just a measly four liters.

"Fuck me!" Was all the blond muttered as he walked (was dragged) down the cavern halls to were temari flu the deposits.

"So, how much of this stuff do we need?" Temari asked seeing that he was deep in thought.

"... Eight Hundred Cubic meters..." he said as he looked over the large quantities of raw energon. He was told all the large energon Crystals were deeper beneath the ground. So these three meter high by one meter around pillars only helped so much. "Fuck me."

"... and of that how much this stuff will it gives you?"

"4 Liters." He said looking to her, as she was getting a little pissed at him. "but due to my smaller size i think i would need less than that."

"How much less?"

"Well let try forty cubic meters and see what i can get." He said only to be drop to the ground as she used futon chakra with her fan and took down the crystals of Raw energon with out causing them to explode. "Now... for a way to refine it."

"Do you know how?"

"yeah... but here are two ways. One: use an energon purifier, which we dont have. Or two: eat the raw energon and let the micro purifier that is located beside my human stomach to purify it." he said look at the woman beside him.

"How long will that take?" She asked a little worried about their situation.

"... well i could consume 10 cubic Centimetres for an hour. Which will give me... 0.5 mL." He said sighing to himself. "itadakimasu!"

Temari could only watch in morbid curiosity as naruto ate the raw crystals, the sounds of what could only be describe as glass shattering as he consumed several large crystal pillars to nothing but rubble. Only to hear the blond shout about making only 0.02% of a full battery. Something she found grotesque and fascinating.

She didnt know why she felt the strange need to watch for next four hours of the blond eating large pillars of energon, but she didnt until she seen him knock over the largest pillar only for them to hear a sloshing sound of a liquid.

"High Grade Energon!" The Cyber-formed sith yelled as his face lite up with joy.

"High Grade? Whats the difference between that stuff and this other stuff?" Temari asked as she watched the blond's hand before her transform into weird a drill.

"The difference is this, the high grade energon is much like normal energon, but instead of being solid throughout the entire crystal, it holds a liquid core made of pure highly refine energon. Lord Megatron once told me that Natural High Grade Energon was so potent only a small sip of the stuff will recharge a fully grown mech for weeks. But it is mostly used as a liqueur base for Cybertronians. Since the over charge seeps into the energon coils without being filtered. So in a sense it gets them to act drunk." Naruto said as he drilled two holes into the Crystal on either end.

"So... what drink this and you will be charged up, but the side effect is being drunk?" The Suna Kunoichi asked seen her fellow blond give a nod.

"Bottoms up!" He said before lifting the crystal, burning the little energon he had to lift the enormous shard of energon.

Looking for temari all she could hear and see was the liquefied fuel being downed by the young man, as she watched the last drop of highly refined energon being swallowed she was worried how a drunk naruto would be.

Dropping the 3 tonne crystal, naruto began to stagger as he turned around a bit to quickly, even with his unimaginable healing factor, it didnt extend to his cybernetics.

"Hic, Ye-ello, temariii-chaan!" The blond joyfully shouted as he stumbled towards the blond female, but in his stumbling he wrapped his arms around her to support his weight and to actually stand up. "Y-you're soon -hic- cuuuute, hehe."

While embarrassed by the shinobi's compliment, her face only grew redder as the blond continued to talk.

"Th-the force gave me a lot of visions, some told me of great peace throu- throughout the land. And a few of destruction of all life as a beast of ten tails controlled by Uchihas, but there was one i enjoyed the most." He said as temari helped guide him back to the campsite. "My-my favorite vision the force shows me. Temari Uzumaki and o-our -hic- children."

"Come on, naruto stop talking nonsense. The future is never set in stone." She said denying that a small part of her would love to see a future like that.

"No, it true. the force never tells lies only things that are ment to be..." he said as he was dropped onto the small mat made of leaves to lay on. "War will come... ten tails shall cause a devastation unlike the world has ever seen... and peace will come under the banner of a warlord... and the blond emperor and empress ruling side by side as whirlpool and whirlwind."

Seeing that her fellow drifted to sleep, temari couldn't help the small loving smile on her face from showing. She wouldnt tell him, but she had a dream similar to his vision, the night after he had rescued her youngest brother. She thought it was a wistful dream of desired crush that developed after their failed invasion, and added by rescuing her brother again three years later showing up in the hokage's office and the kiss on her forehead before leaving her to save him.

As she reflected on when she could say she fell in love with the Decepticon Sith lord, she stroke the blond locks out of his face.

"Mm, Temari-chan." Murmured the blond as he turned in his sleep unknowingly pulling himself closer to Temari.

-beginning of Fluff-

She could only smile as she leaned down to kiss him, but do to naruto shifting in his sleep, the harmless kiss to the forehead became a kiss on the lips shocking both parties as naruto opened his eyes the same time Temari locked lips with him.

The deer in headlights look the blondes shared with each other, lasted longer than normal.

As both became flushed in embarrassment, it was naruto who recovered the fastest and took action as he was able to pin temari beneath himself and leaned down to kiss her. One which was returned as the two made out on the beach. For next few hours the two blonds kissed and felt each others tender bodies.

Temari couldnt believe how tough and lean naruto felt beneath her fingers, his warm yet soft body pressing against her, she could almost feel a primal force groaning in him as he nibbled at her neck, that animal like growl he makes as she mewed and moaned from his pleasurable attacks upon her flesh served to only turn each other on.

Pushing himself up, to gaze back down at his recently made lover, naruto felt his desire burn greater than before as she looked up at him with the hazed ocean green eyes looking back up at him.

The fires of their passion grew throughout the night but they haven't gone any further than their feeling and kissing each other, as Naruto could feel that in the force she wasn't ready for that just yet, even if her hands had explored his body even when she attack his chest laying her own markings upon his flesh marking him as hers, just as he had with her.

-end of fluff-

Waking up the next morning with temari in his arms, felt like a dream to naruto. He would never imagined he would lever get a lover, even doubting the visions from the force had given him.

As he played with her hair as she slept felt almost to natural to him. It was like he had done it a thousand times already. The soft snores she made, the soft breathing, and how she laid next to him were welcoming.

He felt so at peace with her around.

But his moment of peace wasn't ment to last as he was once again assault by another set of visions.

-Beginning of Visions-

_Falling from above to land in the middle of Konoha's town square, the hooded figure glared from beneath his hood at the man stand at the top of some steps as he was given the Mantel of the Hokage._

_"Who dares interrupted my Coronation!" Yelled the newly appointed hokage glaring at the hood man._

_"Coronation, Sasuke?" The man asked in a mockery amusement, as a dark and sinister grin played to the hooded man's lips. "Looking his is bad comedy."_

_"N-Naruto is that you?!" A frighten sasuke asked as he backed away in fear._

_"HERE'S A HINT!" with the sound of shifting metal as large cannon appeared from the man's right arm, followed by a thunderous and a violent scream of agony. "Really Sasuke, running like a coward?"_

_After the smoke cleared it revealed the disfigured body of one Sakura Haruno, telling everyone that sasuke switched bodies with her in his attempt to escape. _

_"Im a ninja, i use anything and anyone if it means i will succeed." Sasuke sais as he glaring from on top one of the buildings. "Even if it means letting others die in my stead."_

_"... are still upset that Itachi died by my hands?" Darthimus asked as he transfromsd his left arm beneath a cloak into an energon sword. "Pathetic, at lest Itachi was more of a challenge than you. No wonder he never killed you... it would be like killing small fry compared to killing anything else."_

_So enraged was the last lone Uchiha, that the newly made hokage launched himself at the warlord._

_"Chidori no Raiben!" Sasuke yelled as his left arm was now covered in a whip of Lightning, before he followed up before his right hand held a spear of lighting. "Kirin No Rai-Yar!"_

_"Your attacks mean nothing to me, sasuke." Said the Uzumaki in passive tone, not carring about the lightning based attacks coming at him. he only spun around to slice through the offending limbs. _

_The blood curtailing scream the Uchiha made as both his arms were cut at the elbows were hear for all of konoha to hear._

_Shift in his arms back to normal, naruto lifted the uchiha by the neck by using the force, he watched in amusement as sasuke kicked and screamed to be let go. But the Uzumaki only gave a dark and dry chuckle as he focused onto the sole Uchiha._

_"You were liike my brother please spar me, Please Darthimus Prime!" Sasuke begged in a desperate attempt to save his skin by attacking the heart strings. "Grant Me Mercy, I beg of you!"_

_But this was a fruitless attempt, much to the man's amusement. _

_"You who are without mercy, now pleads for it. I thought you were made of sterner stuff." Says the dark lord of all Decepticons and sith alike. As sasuke slowly felt his insides being pulls out from his body._

_The dark glint in Naruto's eyes grew even sinister as he ignited his saber drawing the Uchiha closer to the blade, making it slowly piece him just below the naval, only to let the uchiha fall on the blade letting it cut him in half by going up throuh the middle._

_-vision 2-_

_fire laid waste to the earth, the dark roar of a massive beast in the distance could be heard._

_Standing on the bow of a large ship, several times larger than the Redemption. Naruto's acid yellow eyes glared at the beast of ten tails with untold hatred. _

_Around him was his vast Armada; Aero-Drones and large battle ships filled the sky along with the lead ship, the ARMAGEDDON._

_"TRYPTICON! METROPLEX! Begin our assault!" The man yelled as two of the largest super battle cruiser move forward before they transformed into two megalithic beings. One looked to be a large dragon while the other a titan sized warrior. "By us enough time to get the civilians to safety."_

_As both landed on the ground before charging the enemy, the two never said a word, as their leader's orders were ment to be followed without question. _

_With Metroplex using all of his ships cannons to fire upon the mighty beast, as Trypticon battered his colossal frame pushing the beast into the line of fire, as his twin brother open fired upon himself and their shared prey knowing that today the colossal titan brothers will live on in only legend._

_"Decepticons!" Darthimus yelled earning the attention of every Decepticon in his ranks, his call reaching even to those on com-links. "In less than an hour, our armies from here will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. "Mankind." That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the tenth of October, and you will once again be fighting for our survival... Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution... but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day, the tenth of October will no longer be known as a Konohagakure holiday, but as the day the world declared in one voice: "_**We will not go quietly into the night!"**_ We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate the birth of our _**Empire**_!" _

_Everyone cheered, shinobi and Cybertronians alike screamed their war cries as their heard their emperor's speech. No longer were they divided by the old-regime, but were United under a single Banner... the banner of the Uzumaki Empire._

_"FOR THE EMPIRE!" the newly crowned emperor yelled as he was followed suit by the masses._

_"You do have a way with words, my love." came a sincere voice filled with love from behind him, as a slender arm slipped around the emperor._

_"A little bit of the force is all that is needed to inspire the masses, my beloved Empress." He said as he wrapped his arms around her growing belly. As he felt the life force from their growing child. _

_"Many will say you became the very villain you stopped." She said as she leaned her head back to look up at him._

_"If I must become the villain to ensure our children's joy. I will become the devil incarnate just so our child will never strife." He said before kissing her._

_-vision 3-_

_Fear. Anger. Hate. Suffering... Death. The force was killing as he felt their death._

_He wanted vengeance... NO! HE DEMANDED RETRIBUTION! _

_He will kill the bastard's responsible for killing his wife and child, damn that blasted Danzo. He wanted a weapon of war. He will have the God of War raining down energon torpedoes upon his crippled body and his Root army._

_He felt the pain of his child being ripped apart to get at the midichlorians in his son's body, pleads for his father to come and save him falling on deaf ears. he felt the agonizing pain of his wife being raped over and over to produce 'loyal' weapons to serve the man and his sick ambition. _

_His anger grew and grew, so much so that the landscape around him was destroyed by the use of the force, his rune seals long since been released, he no longer cared for the balance he was taught. No tonight the darkside and the Dark-En the flowed through him will be unleashed the moment the sun fell. As in the morning death will greet the once great land of konoha._

_The blood of thousands will be split out on to the village streets of Konohagakure, his army will see that Konohagakure pay for the dishonorable actions done against their young master and their Empress._

_"HEAR ME DANZO! KONOHAGAKURE WILL FALL INTO ASHES!, THE BLOOD OF MY SON AND WIFE WILL BE PAID A THOUSAND FOLD AS KONOHA WILL BE WIPED CLEAN FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Came the force shout as all of Empire and Elemental Nation heard the promise of the Sith and Decepticon lord. And deep in the darkness of his office Danzo felt the battle he started lost as men, women, and Children were now fleeing from the great walls of their once safe haven to find refuge as their "hokage" cause the annihilation of their village. For greed of power._

-End of Visions-

breathing slightly heavy, naruto felt his anger grow as the visions of the possible future.

In his dark thinking he didnt notice that Temari had awoken from how he pulled her close to him during his visions, she felt his fear, his anger, his Loathing, and inflicted suffering.

She knew what he had seen as she witnessed the blurred visions he had seen. While she was unable to see it clearly she felt the emotions he was going through.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked her lover stroking his cheek bring to her from the depths of his mind. "Is everything ok?"

"I dont know... i dont know." He said unsure of if himself, but one thing was for certain. 'Danzo, pray to your -god- for forgiveness. For when i return you days are numerous short."

It was roughly a week before naruto was able to safely get temari and himself to one of the many main islands of the land of Water.

Even though their trip was given an extend detour, the two blonds were enjoying their company as newly made couple, even staying in the same hotel room and bed was welcoming.

Naruto learned that temari has a clinging problem when she sleeps, though he wasn't one to talk as he often held her as they slept together. Even the teasing they had gotten from the Mizukage about 'honeymooning' on the high seas. Causing both blonds to blush in embarrassment at the somewhat accurate assumption.

While the negotiations where short, both blondes enjoyed their time together as they toured around Kirigakure like a honeymoon couple like the Mizukage had instituted they were.

When it came time to leave, they had been granted approval for the trade agreement. But naruto chose to leave in style with temari in his arms as he flew up to the Redemption.

-back in Konohagakure-

When they finally arrived, temari was in awe upon meeting two of Naruto's advisory staff. With Starscream found him to be sarcastically funny, with his dry sarcasm, and Knockout's self-loving abstention, but found it endearing when naruto gave a threatening growl when Knockout tried to flirt with her, only to look like the kyuubi was released on him when Naruto's sulfur yellow eyes flashed towards him.

But once they reached Konoha they had to report to the Hokage to inform her of the successful negotiations.

So now standing in the office, Temari held onto her boyfriend's hand as she saw her brother and his fellow kage standing there with amused looks on their faces.

Naruto on the other hand knew the look in Gaara's eyes. It was the 'hurt my sister in anyway, they will never find your body in the desert.' Which he knew even with the power of the force no one would find him.

But for they're little moments of enjoyment wasn't ment to last, as an Anbu agent appeared in the office informing them of an emergency 'meeting' for the civilians.

but it would seem that naruto himself was the topic of this little get together.

"Hey Baa-chan, mind if i give the Spire a call?" Naruto asked with his signature mischievous grin.

"What are you planning Naruto?"

"Me? Nothing. Im appalled you would think that I, the sweet and innocent Naruto Uzumaki would be up to anything." He said as a little halo appeared above his head, and the air of innocence around him.

"Naruto..." came the stern reply form the busty blond kage.

"alright, i was gonna ask and see if my master would like to... visit with the civilian council." Now his mischievous grin turned evil and wicked, the darkening of his features and the evil yellow glow of his eyes told them he was going to enjoy the on coming show.

Everyone in the office felt a dark chill run down thier backs.

-the Council hall-

As the arguing between civilian and shinobi councils raged on, it was the overly pampered civilian council demanding for more say in the village and more profits or financial backing for their small businesses.

Naruto's dark grin gave the shinobi sect, much pleasure as he only wore that grin when Megatron came to the meetings.

"Hokage-sama! We demand that you lock that foul demon up once and for all!" Yelled one of the many fat merchants.

"hear that Baa-chan? I swore i heard this fat fuck make a demand of you, THE HOKAGE?" Naruto asked with fake intrigue, before continuing. "You know it might be from the many beatings i had... but wouldnt that mean that the council has pmore power than the Hokage?"

Not seeing were this was going the fat merchant felt smug to continue his arrogance.

"That is right we the council have more power-" he would never get to finish what he was going to say as a dark purple saber came out through his chest.

"Master." Naruto said with a light bow.

"Prime." The Sith Lord said in respect to his pupil, but giving a jest remark. "I see a that monkeys are filling shit and screech over bananas, honourable shinobi council. I bid you good evening, and you as well Tsunade Senju Godiame Hokage."

Before the council (guess who), could demand an explanation. It was the tall muscular man beside the man that told them to keep quite.

"Lord Megatron." Naruto said bowing again to his other teacher.

"Darthimus, i see this meeting is yet another folly, is it?" The Decepticon said as he gave a court nod to his apprentice.

"Just the same old shit from the lowlife's of Konohagakure, though i to am curious of the animal stupidity of these things." Darthimus said waving towards the civilians.

"Excuse my interruption, Lady Tsunade. But from what my Apprentice told me, that Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves was a shinobi village correct?" The hooded lord asked causing many to wonder (civilians only) where he was going with this.

"Indeed Lord Revan, is this a purpose to this question?"

"Well, my reason being is that since this is a SHINOBI village, civilians must do as they are told since these matters do not pertain to them. So i recommend having only ONE Civilian official to represent the whole of the civilian market. Thus it will not hinder the progress of the village." He offered taking in the looks of fear of the civilian sect. "If they wish for additional funding and such they take it up with the grand guild master who will be the only civilian to attend council meetings. It was how Megatron and I delta with our Empires since we are both militaristic governments it would be the best course of action."

"... you bring up a well thought out plan... very well. As of this day forth, Megatron and Revan will be henceforth my personal Advisory staff, and the civilian council will be disbanded and the grand guild master will be the only civilian to sit in on meeting that do not pertain to shinobi affairs." Tsunade said as the civilian sect went into an up roar against her decision. "Anbu, escort the civilians out of hear now!"

Sitting in his seat Danzo's grip on his cane was intense as blood slowly bleed from his hand. Years of planning and manipulating, trashed by these foreigners! But his brooding didnt last long.

"Danzo when i said their my new advisory staff, i ment you and the other two old cartoon are fired." Tsunade said causing Danzo's eye to narrow in on her.

But the hissing of a blade at his neck shook him of his glare and slight attempt in genjutsu.

"I would do that if i were you." Revan said as his tone to a teasing yet threating one. "And by the way genjutsu used on a official like the Hokage is accounted for treason is it not?"

Getting up to leave Danzo, mentally swore he would have his revenge on those accused brats. If only he was able to get to the door and fell over clutching his hand over his heart.

_'the weak will always die like the weakling they are... is that right Danzo-baka.'_ Came the all to cheerful voice in his mindas Danzo turned around and saw the large smile on the blond's face and that of his masters. he was the cause of this!

'_go to sleep, _

_go to sleep little Danzo-baka, _

_your life never ment a thing.~_

_Go to sleep_

_Got to sleep _

_and be forgotten._

_MAUHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Danzo was dead before he hit the grown, the insane grin on Naruto's face was forever burned into his mind was the final image he ever saw.

"Well..." naruto said getting everyone's attention. "That was fun who's up for Chinese?"

And like that the name and person; Danzo Shimura faded from the history books. Never to be known or spoken of, ever again.

-End-

Vehicon mode is now Blitz-Streak

Cycle mode; Road- King

Tank mode: Behemoth-Buster

Jet mode: Hell-Storm


	13. Chapter 13

Green Eyes of Jealousy

And

The New Sith Order.

All was quite, no one was awake during the late hour of the night, save fore the Shinobi and Kunoichi on patrol around the village.

Moving stealthy in the night, a small cat with glowing red eyes dash between alleys, moving from the shadows to the next.

One would not normally pay attention to a stray cat at night. But if one actually looked they would see that the "cat" was not of the normal verify. But instead this Cat was made from metal. On stamped proudly on its forehead was the insignia of the Decepticons.

One would wonder who this little Cybertronian was. Well to under stand one would have to go back a month ago just before Naruto's operation.

As this was on of two animal that have been Cyber-formed.

This little cyber-feline is none other than Saberfang the younger "twin" of Razorbeak.

"This is Saberfang, i have secured the samples." Came a young sounding voice from the cat as he radioed his accomplishment. "Soundwave, a ground bridge would be nice."

"Negative; Razorbeak will randavu at your location. Mission objective is not to be seen." came the monotone/synthetic voice over the radio.

"By the pit! Fine. What is ETA?"

"T minus 10 seconds. Cease communications until safe area is achieved." The sound of a click told the young transformer that radio silence wss infect.

"Need a hand little brother?" Came a snarky voice from above the cyber-cat.

"Har har har, you're only older than me by half an hour!" The cat hissed to the raven who sat perched on a wooden fence. "Anyway lets move, these sample won't last long without refrigeration."

"right" the raven says as it swipped down and the sounds of transformation were heard as the raven and cat combine into a sphinx like creature before taking flight.

unnoticed by anyone a certain underground lab was raided, and five unique blood samples were... commandeered.

-next day-

Naruto walked through the streets with wide grin on his face, back when he was young the smile wpuld let the civilian populous know he had plan discord amoung the village.

But now his smile was not one of his old pranking days, no. This was a smile of a man who had spent the night with a gorgeous woman.

He was thankful to the primus since last night's date actually went over extremely well, he was even able to get the old man Ichiraku appointed as the Grand Guild Master. Much to the man's embarrassment at the village meeting the day before.

Severely passing off much of the more wealthier civilian politicians, which was amusing since that with Tuechi and his daughter Ayame put forth a new civilian law stating.

_{should any establishments refuse service to One Naruto Uzumaki and/or his colleagues and Company will have their buget for the next six years cut by 75%._

_Furthermore should any form unlawful actions take place, Ownership and all profits of the last ten years will be handed over to the Grand Guild Master and Offended Party will be divided evenly.}_

Now Naruto could say Ayame was terrifyingly good at political matters, and was real power behind her father.

As he continued his mid morning stroll, with his girlfriend hang onto his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. While he didnt mind the glares from the civilians, he would not let them get away with it by glaring at her without justifying cause.

So when a civilian made a comment about demon, he didn't mind. But when it was followed by "and the demon's slutty whore." Well that man had an unfortunate accidents as he mysteriously had his Dango stick sticking through the neck just below the adam's apple. Causing a fuss as blood was being coughed all over the restaurant.

smirking to himself at his subtle victory. But it was somewhat short as Temari nudge him in the rib, giving him a slight look of annoyance.

"I dont care if they call me a demon, but they are not getting away with calling you a slutty whore." He said glaring a few civilians who were also glaring at him, only to kissed on the cheek by his blond lover.

His glare at the civilians turned to on of shock as he quickly turn his sights from them to the woman by his side. Before a look of giddiness played onto his face.

_'Im only one in the bedroom, Na-ru-to-__kuun__.'_ Was her reply as she nibbled at his ear. Causing him to shiver in anticipation to when they would finally go that far.

-short distance away-

Not far from the love birds, a par of jade green eyes looked on with distant, envy, and jealousy of what in her mind was "that blond suna skank" taking away what was not her's.

The owner of these eyes was none other than Sakura Haruno, the second member of the former Team seven.

But now it was just her and Kakashi. As Sai had left them turning out to side with Orochimaru, just like another pale skin, damn hair and eyed young man from back in her youth.

now her only form of moral support was taken away by that slutty bitch!

She thought that she was more important to him. But ever since his return, he had never once bothered her for anything. When he showed up for their first meet in meet in cast her growth in skill over the last three years off to the side as if it ment nothing.

But, if he could take on a troop of Anbu, and win without even lifting a finger. she would have called it bullshit. But she had seen his 'Predicons' and his Decepticon army. While both were impressive. It was his battle with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the resurrected Hokages that proved to her, he was still far beyond her reach in terms of power. She had witnessed attacks that were not even jutsus!

Even so far as to say that the injuries Orochimaru had suffered were more than she could of hoped to achieve.

But she tried to aid him when after the battle but a man walking out of a green portal, yelling for the Medical team of Predicons to aid this "Darthimus" and took Naruto through the same portal, And less than twenty four hours Naruto appeared in the village again as if nothing happened. His wounds healed as if they never were.

she didnt know what was happening. But when she heard of the solo escort mission he had. And vanished for almost two weeks with word. And than hearing thst thier ship was attacked by some unknown creature. Only to be stranded on a deserted island with his "client". Only resurface in their destination to finish business, Was highly suspicious. Now seeing the so-called "client" hanging onto his arm infuriated her to no end.

Turning to leave she thought of the perfect way to get her punching bag back.

-back with the blond couple.-

As the two enjoy thier lunch, one of the two where blissfully unaware of the ire they had earned. While the other knew full well of the dark emotions emanating from a few blocks away.

Unlike the feelings of civilians, which were vengeful, hatred, and disgust.

These were feelings of anger, jealousy, and a very small hint of lust.

The force was not blind to these emotions, and naruto saw fit to put an end to this pitiful matter.

"Sabaku-san, Hokage-sama and the Kazekage-dono have requested your presence for a small matter of the trade agreement specifics." Said an Anbu agent.

'Ah, ask the force for help and you shall receive.'

"Go on, Temari-chan." Naruto said with an endearing smile. "I will be somewhere at the training grounds when you're finished."

Seeing leave, Naruto's smile quickly turned to a frown. He never saw himself as an evil man, But in some cases: sometimes one has to comet acts of evil to achieve a greater good.

"Minato-teme, this is the only good lesson i learned from you." Naruto said spitting out his father's name.

But his brooding, was short lived as the beeping of his com-link alert him to the an urgent call.

"Darthimus here, what is the news?"

"Operation: Acolyte. Complete." Came the monotone voice of Soundwave.

"Acolyte - Arch Fiend Avatar: required sample complete.

Acolyte - Necromancer Avatar : required sample complete.

Acolyte - Archangel Avatar: required sample complete.

Acolyte - North Guardian: required sample complete.

Acolyte - South Guardian: required sample complete.

Acolyte - East Guardian: required sample complete.

Acolyte - West Guardian: required sample complete."

After hearing the good news, Naruto's frown turned to a dark grin as his new order was about to begin.

"Excellent, tell Shockwave his orders for splice-cloning starts now. I want my new acolytes to be ready by the end of the week. Also make sure that the age enhancements stop after 14 years of age for the guarding and the original ages for the Avatars. Am I understood?" Naruto demand, as he knew Soundwave was relaying his orders to the Decepticon Scientist.

"your will shall be done, lord Darthimus." Came the familiar reply from the one eyed scientist.

"Good, then carry on." Naruto said cutting transmissions with the spire.

-training ground 20: 20 minutes later.-

It was a long twenty minutes before his target had arrived, he had been using the force to influence them to come to him instead of her original plan of seducing him in his old apartment.

Since she was not trained in either the Jedi or Sith arts, she was very easy to control with not form of resistance.

"I see you have arrived on time Sakura." The dark lord said with an amuse glint as the look of shock shown on her face. "Come to seduce me?"

Now she was nervous, she didnt want her plan to backfire on her.

But she never go her chance as she was pinned against the farside Cliffside of the Hokage monument where the grounds were located.

She wasn't ready as she had hoped to be when she thou of this plan.

"Should have been more secretive of your thoughts and desires." Naruto said as he stood up and walked towards her as he kept he in place with use of the force. "I felt these emotions you have for me since my return from gaara's rescue mission."

Now standing before her, Sakura could only shake in anticipation of what she would hope to come.

Leaning down to her level, as she was almost half a foot shorter than himself. The looks she was giving him wasn't one of fear, but a look of want, need, and arousal. smirking to himself, naruto slammed a fist in the the spot beside her causing the pinkette to squeak in fright as his fist was buried up to the forearm just short of the elbow beneath the solid rock surface.

"I can smell it you know." He said shocking her as her eyes widen, leaning close enough that he was just inches from her face, that his warm hot breath was teasing her lips with her lustful desire. "You want me. You want what i can give you. And you are jealous of temari cause she knows what i give her is what you always desired."

Seeing his eyes warp into a burning yellow was driving her over the edge, unaware that he was influencing her with the force, slowly breaking her mind so she would believe she had always wanted it to be like this for her.

"Hm, you were always so easy to read." He said leaving her personal space with a cruel chuckle. "Even back when we were genin."

Hearing this was cruel she thought, her ego was hurting as he stood straight before hee with his arms clasped behind his back.

Going in for the kill, he was going to make her heart break, by revealing his a certain secert he had kept from her.

Leaning close with a dark and sinister grin that frightened her, he whispered in her ear the truth.

Her eyes widen in shock, denial, believing that it was just a horrible nightmare.

"No! That can't be true! It's impossible! How can you know that!" She yelled at him in anger, she denied that her one little memory of something thst was good turned out to be a blatant lie.y

"No, Sakura-_chan. _search your feelings. You known what i am telling you is the truth." Naruto said as his grin wss now threatening to slipt his face in half. "After all did you not ask sasuke this question only in turn ask what were you talking about or if you were just dreaming thst up like a useless fan girl you are?"

Crying as as she had learned the truth, broke her. She didnt know what to believe anymore. But in her misery, something gave her hope.

As naruto lifted her chin to look up at him, her teary jade green eyes were begging him for confort. to confort her in her time of woe.

"_Sakura, you have such a large and charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it._" He said repeating the words she had always held dear when she thought of sasuke, she thought it was only sasuke and her self that knew of what had happened. But seeing him looking her in the eye told her it was true... it was naruto that had said those words ro her all those years ago.

She never would have thought naruto would be the one saying that, but somehow it comforted her as she slowly accepted this truth.

She was shocked when naruto had actually kissed her on the forehead.

"Know this, if you breath a word to anyone. you will not live to see the next day." He said as he claimed her lips, Sakura could help herself she wanted this, and he was giving her what she wanted.

Her back was lifted high along the cliff as he kissed her neck passionately and sensationally. She moaned as he ran his tongue over her neck slowly and softly, his hands were firmly gripping her plump ass. Her hands were running through his spiky golden hair and they stopped for a moment to look each other in the eye. Her jade eyes met his azure ones and their lips smashed together in a heated kiss.

His feral eyes raking over her as she submitted to hiw will.

"You are mine." He growled as he nipped at her neck, causing her to moan from his actions. "say it!"

"I- mmm I'm yours!" She cried as she felt his teeth suckled upon her neck, feeling his clawed hands firmly grasping her well develop ass.

"You belong to no one else." He said grinding himself against her, only for her to return the favor.

"I belong to you and only you!" she squealed as he had frown her sweet spot on the neck and began to leave his mark, she could only moan and cry out in pleasure at his actions and grabbing hand fills of his hair as the pleasure grew.

"You are mine and Temari-chan's slave." He said with a dark and evil look in his eyes, causing her to stop for a breif moment as he slipped his hand beneath her panties and began to rub her core. "You will serve as our slave, and my personal breeding whore."

Breaking her last bit resolve as he pushed his finger deeper inside her.

"Yes! Anything just dont leave me!" She yelled as she had her first ever orgasm, from the blond man be for her.

Looking at her glazed eyes, Naruto could only smirk at the pathetic mess she became just from a few little he did you a very very tiny bit of force lightning while he fingered her.

"who do you love, my little bitch?" He asked caressing her cheek as she looked up at him with Admiration, love, lust, and hunger.

"You, Naruto-sama." She said as she leaned into his hand. "I love you and only you, my master."

"What is your role to me." He asked using the force to imprint his orders in her mind, making her believe that this was want she had always wanted.

"To be your breeding hole, to do whatever you tell me to do." She said trying to suck on his thumb as he brushed it over her lips.

"What is your position?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Below everything you deem important." Came her submissive reply.

"If i ordered you to pleasure me?"

"I would get on my knees and start sucking your glorious cock, with a smile!" She said with deep affection.

"If order to kill Sasuke Uchiha?" Asked this time to see if his instructions were fully imprinted.

"I would kill him with a smile and offer his heart and head on a silver platter. Asking only for your love as a reward." She said as she was given as kiss.

"That is a good girl." He said lettings fall to the ground. "Get dressed, you have some... duties to fulffulfill."

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" the pink haired girl said as she stood up fixing her shirt and shorts from her masters "training".

Leaving the grounds to lead her to the spire for further "training", naruto left a clone behind to inform Temari of their new... addition.

-time skip-

It had been a few days almost a week since Sakura's inclusion, Temari hadn't taken well to the news until he told her she was just a breeding tool, to help restore his Clan until she was of no use, since (temari) would be his wife and would only bare him a few children. Two at most.

After hearing this she had agreed, since she knew of th girls treatment of him growing up, she also knew he had used the force on the girl to submit to him. While not something she would agree with, she couldnt argue with the satisfying results.

Who knew the girl was so good with her tongue. Their three way make out session never made her felt so good in her life. She found out she was also bisexual thanks to the endless kissing and sucking the pinkette and herself had done to each other.

But this wasn't the issue right now, what was the vats of yellowish liquid. Normally this wouldnt bother her. But it was what's inside the seven vats that worried her.

"marvelous isn't it?" Asked the human formed Seeker, his dark smile sent chills down her spine. "I must say, humans have very acceptable genes when they are introduced certain stimulants."

Seeing Starscream walk around one of the yellow vats.

"Yes, these clones will serve Lord Darthimus well." He said in an unimpressed tone, as he turn to look at the contents of the vat. "Seven clones each were samples of foes he had fought growing up, and each and everyone of them had been spliced wish some of his genetic tissue. So in a strange and cryptic sense... he will be the sire of these clones."

Temari looked at the growing children, each looked to be roughly a year or so old.

"Why did he splice his DNA into theirs?" She asked.

"To boost the 'Midichlorian' count of theirs, something about taking an apprentice from this batch." Starscream said turning around to leave the young woman. "I must be off, farewell Lady Temari."

leaving Temari to her own thoughts, the Seeker chose not to mention who these clones were.

-Throne Room two days later -

Looking over many of the reports that littered his desk, Naruto felt a growing throb of an on coming headaches starting to form.

He was please with the rate one of many side projects were going, his secondary project: Operation Superior was coming along nicely. While being at an 8% of completion, may have seemed less than perfect. It was the size of his operation that made such a small percentage all the more appealing.

His main project: Operation Acolyte that was having him read over the files on the desk.

Already, the growth of his clones were acceding his expectations. he thought that it would have taken longer but no. In just four days the clones were already equivalent to two year old children in the vats. Even if he took them out now they wouldnt stop growing until the end of the month. Which he found amusing. Training the new sith would be interesting.

"Prime." Came a calm voice from the other end of the room. Breaking the blond of his musing.

"Master, is there something you might need?" The blond asked honestly.

"In a way." Was the court reply, before revan sat in one of the chairs. "i see you have chosen your new acolytes. I must say... I'm impressed."

"Thank you master." Naruto said bowing his head a bit.

"But i wonder, why did you choose to splice your own DNA into theirs?" Raven asked be for making his demand known. "The honest reason."

"The real reason? Chakra." Naruto said plainly.

"... i see..." hummed the dark lord in thought.

"yes, with what my chakra pools were before i been transformed into this Cyber-form body. They would be able to use the shadow clone jutsu, and Thus making my teaching easier and i would be able tl get them up to par with what i will be needing of them.

"And the apprentice?"

"The dead last."

"The runt of the litter? Why not the top student?""

"I was the dead last myself, master. And look at how i turned out i am more skilled and far more stronger, than any of your previous apprentices am i not?" Naruto asked his master.

"... i see, the flower that blooms in face of Diversity, is the most beautiful of all." Revan said knowing something thst even his former apprentice knows nothing of. "very well, may the force be with you, my young apprentice."

"And may it be with you as well, my master." Naruto said bowing again to his master.

after seeing his master leaving, Naruto returned his work looking over the paper work.

"Fuck this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three clones appeared each of which picked up a stack of papers and began to work on them.

Leaving his clones to do the work, Naruto went to check on the acolyte clones development.

When he reached to room he found his clones had gain some of his own traits. It was either his hair color, his whisker markings, or his eye color. or a mix between them.

Also he found that in one vat it had twins, they shared two traits with him which were the eye color and whisker markings. On the lower part of the vat it had the name plate.

-West Guardian-

Looking to the others he noticed something of the differences, the South Guardian had his hair color being the only physical trait inherited.

The west guardian only had the whisker markings.

The Arch-Fiend Avatar gained the blue eyes and a darker shade of blond.

The Necromancer Avatar had gained blue eyes.

The Archangel Avatar had blue eyes and two of the three whiskers.

But it was the North Guardian that got his attention, her hair was duel toned with red and blond making her hair like fire, blue eyes, and whisker markings. She had gained most his traits.

"So... which of you will my Apprentice?" He asked himself only for the the only female of the group to twitch in response in the fluid.

Sitting down in the middle of cloning chamber, he would be back in a few days to begin their training. But first he will mediate... he had some "seeking" to do.

-a day later-

he didnt move, not once since he began his meditation. In that time he was pulled so deep into the force that time was meaningless, the line between life and death became blurred to the point it was nothing but a vast white void.

Standing in the white void, naruto summons the souls of the lost.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Came a foul demand.

"Tayuya, a lady should be swearing." Came a docile reprimand from a large fellow.

"Fuck you, you fucken fat fuck. I dont take order from anyone!"

Annoyed by the woman's vulgarity and limited vocabulary, naruto simply waved his hand causing the foul mouth woman to choke in fright as she knew she could be hurt in death but the was different.

"I would heed his warning, especially in my presence." Naruto said but since he had masked his voice, it had became a metallic resonance in nature (Darth Malak), which caused the seven (eight) souls the flinch, even the eldest one there knew better than to mouth off against him as the bloodlust alone was more than what he could muster. "Now are you going to sit and listen to my offer for a chance at life again or would you prefer to go back to what ever hell you were in be for coming here? Of course i mean no disrespect Zambia, Haku. I hope you found peace since our last encounter."

Now it was the two stand beside each other the seemed confused for a moment before they relaxed after feeling a familiar presence.

"You, i know your presence, i have not felt this presence since..." said the legendary mist shinobi long with his follower, be for his was silenced by a raised hand from the hood sith.

"Yes, i am he." The sith lord said, causing the other five to wonder how this man was. "I was there in both your deaths, and part taken in the deaths of the others."

Now the other five (six) looked to the man as if he was a threat.

"Ease yourselves, i am here to make an offer. One which you will not refuse." The man said making the others nervous. "I offer this, a second chance at life, the only payment is you will be my acolytes, while one of you will be my personal Apprentice."

"Fuck! May as well bend over Kimimaro, he is the best fighter here." Tayuya said only to be glared at by the said individual. "Dont look at me like thst, we all know you played hide the snake with that pale skin fucker."

"Tayuya... that man said not to swear in front of him." the rounder teen said as he motioned to the man floating in the air cross-legged.

"Fuck him and fuck you, you lazy fuck." The redhead yelled only to be pulled to the into the man hand by some unseen force. "WHAT THE FU-!"

"I believe i had said mind you tongue infront of me." The man said causing fear to be shown in her eyes. "Or so you like to put that tongue of yours to better use?"

The innuendo the man had used was enough to cause to redhead to glare at him, but before she could start another string of curses, she was forcible kissed by the man, the strength of the man was terrifying.

she would never admit it, but she liked it rough and this man had played her like a five Ryo whore and she was a drug addict wanting more.

pushing her back, and making her fall on her rear she could only glare at him.

"Finally chose to stay quite?" The man asked only to get a nod from her and everyone didn't bother to make a remark or even tease the redhead. "Good, now as to what our young lady here had said, the answer is no. Being a good fighter will not make you my Apprentice. but in the use of a power i have placed into each of you will. I have place the gift of the force in each one of you. The strength of this gift will either make you my Apprentice or not."

"Say kid." Zabuza said in a gruff voice as he earned the hooded man's attention. "If we come back what will we be given?"

"What ever the force chooses to give you, the power to move mountains or shatter them to dust, the power to look into the future, to siphoned the life of other to heal yourself. To read or change the minds of others. anything is possible with the force." The man said.

"Fine, count me in." Zabuza said.

"Count me in as well, Naruto-sama." Came a feminine voice from haku.

Nodding to the missing Nin and his apprentice, before turning to the others.

"What of you six?" the man asked.

"Fuck it, I'm in." Tayuya said crossing her arms in a huff, this caused the other members save Kimimaro to snicker at .

"Why, because you put you in your place?" Asked the first twin.

"No, she did it because she is in Looove~." The other said while laughing long with his brother.

"No, ya stupid fucks, i seen what he could do to us if we piss him off." She said with a sneer.

"Tayuya." Came the command from the hooded man. Before he motioned with his hand to step aside. "i will show them a small portion of my power."

"Y-yes." Was all she said as she quickly stepped away from the twins.

as he moved closer snared the two in his grasps, they could feel his power just from his grip, but it was the images of massive amounts of devastating destruction which terrified them. The slaughters he had done, and like he had said the mountains he had moved and turned to dust was shown to them.

"What i had shown you two was but my days under training. Imagine the full extent of my power now." The man said as he dropped them only from the to scoot themselves as far away as possible from this demon.

Slowly the white void began to darken around them but it was all emanating from the hooded man.

"So i ask again. Who will join me?" The man asked only for all the souls to raise their hands. "Excellent."

Pulling back his hooded robe, to reveal his blond locks, blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks. Immediately the sound five recognized him.

"I am Darthimus Prime, or Darth Prime. Lord and master of the Sith and Decepticons." Naruto said as he grinned and evil grin. "And i welcome you to my empire."

Once he finished the void of darkness and light began to fade as naruto linked his power to each of the souls.

-back to the world of the living.-

Coming to, after his meditation. Naruto focused everything he had into vats with the clones.

Tying the souls of the dead to their new/former bodies.

"Now, i can't wait to begin their training." Naruto said leaving the cloning room, the sadistic grin never leaving his face, as a cruel chuckle left his lips.

Never knowing that each of clones in the vats shuddered in fear, save for one as a ruby hue tainted her cheeks.

-end-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The

Three

Year

Reunion

Naruto was now sitting in on a meeting with the Hokage, the shinobi council, and the Civilian Representative.

"I believe the Sith and Decepticon Representative; Naruto Uzumaki should share with us, this months trade commission." One Shikaku Nara said looking bored as he read over some the business wIth ore and other mineral trade they had with 'The Spire'.

"Well, from what my miners have gotten so far as the land below the spire was rich with Energon, we were lucky to find some small deposits of iron and other raw ores. We have no use for some of the metals but few of the more dangerous metals like Uranium and other radioactive metals will be disposed of safely so no one is harmed by it." The robed lord said as he dissuaded from the question. Oh, they weren't disposing the irradiated metals, but were using them for his secondary project. 'The nuclear power from the metal will help power them both, along with the energon cores.' "Other than that i think a 40-60 share for the ore we have will be a great boon for konoha, would you not agree?"

"How much is 40%?" Asked a blond haired man with a long spiked hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Roughly 10 tonnes for raw iron, and chakra metals." Naruto said reading off the listening of metal. "But any energon conducting metals will be kept for the Spire's use."

Now one would think ten tonnes of raw metal was a gift, but they wouldnt know that the so called forty percent was actually a smaller fraction of the actually metals they have mined already.

"10 tonnes? Damn... that's a lot for a single month." Inoichi said giving a whistle at the thought of so much metal.

'That is a days worth of mining you fool.' Naruto though darkly while keeping a pleasent neutral look. "I assure you it would its fair, after all the Spire is here to aid Konoha. Should they need it."

"Thank you, Naruto." Tsunade said knowing that the metal will be sent to the blacksmiths in the village. "I believe this is the end of our meetings?"

Seeing everyone nod towards the busty kage. Tsunade chose to end the meeting.

Seeing everyone leave, Naruto chose to sit back and relax, he was not in any good mood, as Shockwave had informed him his new clones would not be ready as previously thought, it would be a few days until they were.

On top of that Temari had to return to her village with her brother. He was a little disappointed seeing her leave. But had given her a gift. A special watch.

Spiderwire, a unique minicon he created along with a few others.

Spiderwire was a spider base Cybertronian that transformed into a watch, and was capable of communication and activating an Emergency Ground Bridge incase she was in over her head... not that she knew of that last part as it was Spiderwire's order to send him the signal incase she was in trouble, as she was a stubborn one.

But now he was bored, his clones are not ready, and he was bored, Temari was gone, and he was bored...

"Looks like i have nothing to do." Naruto said to himself, but as if the force had heard his blight, Tsunade came into the room with a serious look on her face.

"Naruto, Sai has sent us the location of Orochimaru's base." She said only to get a dark grin on his face.

"well lets go get a traitor." He said standing up, and pulling on his cloak and hood.

"Naruto, i must tell you. Sai didnt betray yiu it was his mission from the elder council."

"... well its a good thing their are disbanded now, no more behind your back operations." Naruto said walking of the council room. "You know Sasuke isn't coming back alive correct?"

"I know. Sakura wouldnt be pleased thought." The medical ninja said as she frowned at the thought of her apprentice despair.

"I wouldnt could on it." Naruto said cryptically with a grin that said -i know something you dont.- "she just might be the one to give the killing blow."

Leaving to the spire to arrange transport, and to collect his... toy.

-Spire-

Naruto stood outside a sliding door, a frown marked his face. He sensed a mixture of feelings coming from the room. It had been an hour since naruto had given the news to sakura, and he was not pleased with her actions from hearing his orders.

"Sakura, you will open this door now or else if i have to open it, you will be punished and i will make you follow my orders." The threat wasn't one to be scoffed at, he had punished her before for smaller things but this one would end in bodily harm or injury compared to humiliating punishments.

The sound of click, was all he need to know that could enter the room.

Seeing Sakura over on her bed in the corner, the look of sadness and conflicting feelings told him she didnt know what to do.

Choosing to sit in 'his' (master's chair - labelled by sakura in bold writing), he called sakura over. She listened and sat in his lap like she had always down since she joined him, be it for rewards or punishments she new never to disobey him when he called.

"Sakura, i know feel upset." He said stroking her back as she rest her head against his chest, snuggling close as she possibly could. "But i want to know why you feel this way?"

He asked knowing that some lingering feeling were still present, but he didnt care, he was just using this soft approach to break her of those feelings. After all, a velvet glove hides the steel claws.

"I'm sorry master, i love you, truly i do. But i still hope that Sasuke can return." She said crying intk his chest her small hand grabbing onto his robes as if they were her lifelines. "I want us to be a team again."

Not bothering to answer her, Naruto's genital strokes long her back had slowly drifted to her rear. The sensual feeling lf his hands as they stroke and teased her her small frame was torturous.

"Sounds like you would leave me for him, is that true Sakura-chan?" He whispered in a husky tone as his other hand traveled from her thigh up and beneath her shirt messaging her medium B cups, while pinching her hardening nipples.

"N-no master." The pinkette moaned as the blond began to slowly and agonisingly twist her nipple. "I would never do that! I love you too much!"

"You sure? It doesn't sound like that to me, i remember you said you would be in me his head and heart on a silver platter." He said as moved the hand from her rear to her front, and began to play with her lower lips from above the fabric. "Or was that just a lie, and never wanted me to be happy?"

"Mmm master! I al-always want you to be happy!" She said as she began to buck her hips into his hand, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then show me, help me kill sasuke. And if you do... i will make you much more than a just a breeding hole." He said as he nibbled on her ear and had now slide his hand under her shorts and panties to finger her.

"More than a breed whore?" She asked in both confusion and blinding pleasure.

seeing her being broke by his hands, he knew if he was his old stupid self he would have never play on her emotions, he would never do anything to harm her or anything that would make her feel like or become how she was now. But alas, that dumb blond was killed when he gain his title of Darthimus Prime.

"Yes, my dear sweet Sakura-chan. if you help kill... no. If you deliver the killing blow to Sasuke. And i will make you a lover, a true lover a with the promise of becoming one of my wives." the blond said as he struck her core with his finger triggering an orgasm for the pinkette, who could only moan in pleasure at the promise of being able to become a wife.

Not knowing if she might become one or if it was just a lie.

She had to know, she needed to know. She desperately needed to hear him say it.

"Do you promise that if i kill him... i could... that i will become your wife?" While she may have been broken, there was still apart of her that was smart enough to know how to make sure she got what she wanted.

Knowkng full well of her question, naruto cursed mentally as she didnt want any loopholes in the promise. Since if she had went with could, there was a chance she could never become a bride, but since she went with will. He was now stuck with her becoming one if he made the promise or if he refused to answer she might rebel against hi..

'Fucken little count!' He thought looking at her, she looked like a kicked puppy. He very much despised that look. So saying the words he knew would make her happy and him sick. "Yes, i promise Sakura-chan. If you kill him i will make you my wife. Second only to Temari. That is if you pull through on your end."

He didnt get an answer from her as she latched her lips to his, the tears of joy on her face told him she was happy, and no longer did he feel conflicting feelings from her, only the burning desire to become his forever.

'... fuck it... Sasuke's death could wait one more day.' He thought picking up Sakura in a bridal carry, and carried her to the bed. "Well, Sakura-chan. You might be the first."

Hearing that she was confused.

"Since your here." He said pointing to her on the bed. "And Temari had gone back to Sunagakure, it would seem that might be the one to feel how good i am at sex first."

Hearing this the pink haired kunoichi was ecstatic. She could feel her lower lips becoming wet at the thought of him inside her.

"But... if i hear you bragging to Temari that you had sex before her with me... you will be punished, am i clear?" He asked as he took of his cloths much like how the girl on the bed had done.

"yss master." She said as she looked up at the blond perfection that stood before her. She couldnt help but let her eyes wonder his amazing body. But what caught her attention the most was the large one-eyed snake that hung between his legs. She could help but wet herself a bit in anticipation and the watering of her mouth at the thought of tasting that fine peice of meat.

-skip-

It was a long night for the pinkette, she had never knew that giving herself to her master would be the most wonderful thing in the world for her.

Bush the blond didnt care, as he laid in her bed with her on top of him sleeping with his meat stick lodged inside still as hard as ever. He had the look of disgust on his face as he looked at her. He was expecting her to be difficult to break, even with the force she shouldn't have broken this easily. For all her smarts and will he had once admired about her, she broke as easy as a twig. Even seeing her lower end desperately trying to milk him as she slept was mildly pleasant.

Her cries of 'love' sickened him as she climaxed over and over, but he never once said those words, and to be fair she never once asked-

"Master?" Came the sleep tone from the girl on top.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Just adding that honorific killed him a little in side.

"Do... do you love me?"

'FUCKEN WHORE!' Came his thoughts as he knew it was the workings of the force. "...yes."

"Can... can you please say those words, so... i dont feel scared." Came a desperate plea.

'Damn fucken whore, i hate everything you did to me, and now that i have broken you like a cheap whore you want me to say i love you?! I would be better off killing you... but the Uchiha must die first.' He thought as he looked down toward the jade green eyes looking up to him, as if he was the only person in the world that could protect her. He despised that her uselessness. Temari could kick his as in ninjutsu, and maybe if he had taught her how to use the force... but Sakura she was the very definition of Useless.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I love you." the offering of a fake smile, caused her to smile and buried her face into his chest, as a muffled squeal could be heard... and a climax being felt. "We better get up Sakura, we have a mission to do."

He said as he dislodged himself from her once tight hole, which was now pouring a large amount of his seed out as she gotten up to shower.

Feeling ill at the thought of her being pregnant before temari made his stomach turn. For now he would cause the techno-sperm to self terminate. Thus sterilizing his seed inside the pinkette.

Getting dressed, Naruto left the room, he had check on his clones.

-Cloning Room-

Standing before the vats, Naruto felt pride in his growing Sith Acolytes. Already they already look seven years old. In just a few hours they would be ready.

"Lord Darthimus, i am pleased to find you here." Came a robotic greeting as Shockwave came into the room.

"Indeed, tell me. Where have you been lately?" Naruto asked knowing the science officer had been leaving the Spire for a while now. "I know yiu have been taking trips outside of the Spire for sometime now. So do not insult my intelligence, in denying it."

"I... i have been meeting someone." Shockwave said shyly... which caused Naruto's jaw to almost drop, he never seen shockwave act like that before... and he was sure not even megatron or the other former Decepticons had.

"May i ask whom?" Naruto asked looking for blackmail to tease the former-mech.

"Tsunade Senju." Now Naruto's jaw drop, as he looked at the mech in shock. Him and her... together... he felt a little sick.

"You know she is like 60 right?" He asked unsure of what else to say.

"And i am over four million years old in your human years." Came the stonic reply

"Ok." The blond said before turning to look at the Cycloptic-mech, as he gained a darker look. "Shockwave, i will say this only once. You hurt her, and i will make sure that the pits of Unicron will look like a vocational resort, after im done with you."

Seeing and hearing the lab shack and some of the lesser equipment being crushed and bent, terrified the mech, standing before the man who earned the title of both sith and Decepticon lordship.

"But other than that. You have my blessing." Naruto said switching from terrifyingly menacing to sweet and innocent. Scaring the man even more. "oh, take her to the Golden Palace for dinner tonight, everything is on me."

Clapping the man on the shoulders, Shockwave knew this wasn't for debate, it was a threat. -Frag this up, and you will be slagged into scrap.-

"T-Thank you lord Darthimus, she will be most pleased with this invitation." the purple haired man said nodding his head in thanks. "So i guess it would be important to tell you that Knockout is also seeing someone from konoha?"

"Not really, it's just that Tsunade is very close to me, and i would break your legs if she was ever harmed." Naruto says with hos grin looking scarier and scarier as he held Shockwave by the shoulders.

"Even if i said this girl was Ayame Ichiraku?" if shockwave didnt know better he would have sworn that something behind him was obliterated by Naruto's use of the force.

"Care to repeat that, i do believe i must have had an insecticon in my audio percepters." Now Shockwave knew he was safe... well safer than knockout anyway.

"Yes, for the last week, Knockout has been seen a young woman from a ramen establishment we had stopped by to refuel our organic forms. He began to flirt with the girl as is his personality dictates he normally would with attractive femmes, as they continued their conversation, he had ended up getting a personal and private meeting juncture at one of mid-class restaurants along the main strip." Unknown to the mech, naruto was thinking of a thousand ways to brutally torture Knockout. while saving his own hide was the Decepticon way, sooo Shockwave though it was better to toss the mech under the bus, to save himself from whatever naruto would have had planned for himself.

"Shockwave." Came a very calm and almost silent demand.

"Yes." Terror was evident in his shacking voice.

"Would you please inform our _good doctor_ that upon my return, he and I have some _business _to discuss." Naruto said as more of the smaller and useless items began to explode and being crushed with out mercy.

"I will notify him once you leave." Shockwave said as a wave of relief washed over him as naruto patted his shoulders with a kinder (creepy) smile.

"Good, and do enjoy your evening." Naruto said walking out of the room, with his arms clasped behind his back, and that eerie smile on his face that looked like 'the Catbot ate the Birdbot'.

"That i will." Shockwave said as the doors closed, he than looked to see the damage, but found that it was just the minor lab equipment that was destroyed but also the metal walls toward the back that have been torn and twisted in the blond's anger. "That boy is logically terrifying."

Shivering in thought of his new found fear, Shockwave turned to focus on his work. But looked to find among the choas of his lab only the picture of Tsunade and the blond were left untouched.

"Maybe i should call it a night." Shockwave muttered to himself, before opening his com-link. "Tsunade, do you feel like dinner tonight?... yes, i am. Would the Golden Palace be satisfactory for this evening?... splendid, i will be there at seven. I will seeing you then... I-I lo-ove you too."

unknowingly Shockwave's com-link was broadcasted throughout the Spire by Naruto and Soundwave's handy work. So hearing the two-sided talk between the two was enjoyable for the blond as his blackmail had skyrocketed in just a manner of minutes.

Level the Communication Officer at his station, naruto had left orders with Soundwave to observe the date between Shockwave and Tsunade. While making sure to also have an optic on Knockout for the time being.

-land of rice-

Naruto hated the underground tunnels they snake used. It felt so beneath him to level himself to his level of living. It was different going into mines but here where people ate, slept, shat, and repeat. It felt disgusting.

"you know your duties, my little cherry?" Naruto said in a fake loving tone, as he addressed the young woman beside him, he was glad he used the force to speed up some fat cells in the woman's tiny breast, as they had went up from the small medium B cups she had once had to a nice large almost C cup by this afternoon.

"Yes, my love." Sakura said as she followed him as she latched onto him, never bothering to look anywhere else other than at him. She loved the feeling of him groping her tit as his arm was slung across ound her shoulders. She had really wanted to stroke his long and glorious cock, but was ordered not to until she had finished her personal mission he assigned to her.

"Remember, do this and you will become my wife, just like i promised." He said moving his arm from rubbing her growing tit to the back her head, pulling painfully hard on her hair causing her to cry out in pain only to silenced by a deep and forcibly passionate kiss.

"Mmm." her pained cry turned to pleasure from his rough treatment. As the kissed ended she didnt notice then flash of dark purple in his eyes as he looked at her. "I will fulfill my mission and become your wife master."

"That's my girl." He said as he let go of her much to her disappointment. But knew it was to keep up appearances with the other konoha ninja, only to have her firm ass cheap slapped by him seeing what she thought was a playful (sinister) smirk on his face.

It wasn't long before the ceiling collapsed from above, naruto acting quickly moved the larger peice away with the force as Sakura took shelter by his side.

"Was that the best you got, Orochimaru?" Naruto said in a bored tone, that turned Sakura on as he spoke. "Because if it is, it's Pathetic."

Knowing it infuriated the Snake Sannin, the blond Sith Lord enjoyed hitting his nerves.

"If i had known it was you, i would have tried harder." Hissed Orochimaru as he glared at the boy.

"Awe, still mad about the arm?" Naruto asked with a sickening grin.

A certain dark eyed male cast a look to the side and had wondered who would have accomplished harming the Sannin beside. Now he knew, but the hooded man was unfamiliar to him.

"Oh... i see, you didnt tell your ass puppet. i had beaten you and left you crippled. Which all you did was left a little scratch." The blond taunted as he gave Sakura an unnoticeable nod.

Slipping away while Naruto preformed a Force illusion blinding them to Sakura's movements, he would by his time until then. She was able to kill at lest one of the three, he would be satisfied. But in truth he knew she would wound them not kill so it was no a major concern.

"But then again... i would expect much form a sissy forgot." Naruto said insulting the Sannin even more with a growing smirk. "but i am curious, why would the Uchiha go to such a weakling, if a Sannin wasn't even able to defeat the man he wants to kill? It seems... pointless it like saying a kitten wants to be a tiger, but runs off to an alley cat and becomes an alley cat, and thinks he could kill a tiger... maybe i should just kill Itachi and save us the drama of this game of cat and mouse."

Broiling in rage, of insult after insult. Orochimaru was tempted to summon Manda to kill this brat.

"But... if the one of you can land a hit than i might will reconsider my words... maybe." Naruto saod taunting them.

But it was the black haired youth that attacked, as he lunged with a sword drawn.

The blond made no move to avoid the on coming attack, he simply chose to stand in place, and a twitch of his finger the uchiha heir was sent flying across the open cavern.

"Your attacks are too easy to read, Sasuke." The hooded blond said, as he gave a slouching sigh of displeasure and disappointment. "Orochimaru gave a fight a hundred times more worthy of my time."

Playing on the Uchiha's pride, Naruto knew that he would loose his calm and make mistakes.

"Even Sakura the weakest of team 7 would give me more of a challenge." Oh he hit a nerve, the Sharingan glare told him he had just crossed a line. "Come Sasuke. lets see if you piece my chest a third time shall we?"

Enraged by the hooded blond, sasuke abandon bis reasoning and charged at the blond with the intention of killing him as the chidori roared to life in his hand.

"same old trick, with no style. Boring!" Naruto shouted gleefully as he gripped his hand around the Uchiha's wrist and snapping it with the strength of his Cybertronian arms.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Came the painful scream, as sasuke cradled his broken wrist. it now hung loosely from where it had been shattered in that iron grip.

"Awe poor baby, want mommy to fix it for you? Oh wait your mommy is dead thanks to that brother of yours." naruto said stabbing at memories inside the Uchiha's head. "Such a shame, she was one hell of a MILF. I wish she was still a live so she could know what an Uzumaki fucking is like. Oops!"

Hearing the sasuke glared at the hooded man.

"Well i guess i let the cat out of the bag uh?" He asked mockingly as he pulled back the hood.

"Naruto!" The boy yelled at the blond.

"Yes, ME!" naruto said taunting the boy further. "I wonder should i clone your mother and make her an Uzumaki breeding-whore? Oh i can picture it now, a bunch of blond hair brats running around with the Sharingan all baring the Uzumaki crest, and your mother laying under me crying for more of my cock juice, so she could bare me another child."

The blond merely turned to the side as if choosing to do some pacing around open cavern as he dodged the sole Uchiha miserable attempts of attacking him.

"Really Sasuke? You have to Learn to grow up, after all i am promising to bring your mother bacm from the dead... although... she might wish she stayed dead. Oh well." Naruto said just in time as Sasuke went for another lunge only to miss, his cry of pain filled the open space. "Oh... well done Sakura-chan."

Seeing the pinkette appear out of thin air confused the Uchiha as he was now bleeding from an empty eye-socket.

"Fucken BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO!" the Uchiha yelled at the pinkette, he had expect her to show fear or even regret from harming 'her beloved uchiha', but instead she was looking almost gleeful in inflicting harm upon his person. The way she was held in the dope's arms told him she didnt care about him if the look in her eyes was anything to go by. "Fucken whore. Take this Katon: Dragon Fireball jutsu!"

Sakura felt a little afraid, but seeing her beloved holy out his hand with his fingers displayed outwards the fireball was stopped just inches away from his hand, watching him close his fist, causing the fireball to dissipate. Was turning the pinkette on. She felt safe inn the man's arms. even if he didnt cover her with an arm for confort she knew as long as she was with him. He would let her be harmed... outside the bedroom.

"I find your lack of power, disturbing." Naruto said reaching out with the force, choking the arrogant fool in thinking a mere fireball would harm him. "Now allow me to show you the true power of the darkside."

Before anyone could react naruto focused on the broken arm of the Uchiha, and began twisting it with the force, shattering the limb to a completely useless lump of flesh. Bone fragments were now poking through the skin, blood gushing out from the wounds. And the muscles were torn to shreds.

"This is but a small taste of my power." Naruto said throwing the uchiha towards Orochimaru. "Heal him, train him. I will not have my victory handed to me as if im fighting a useless child. Or you will be destroyed."

Choosing to leave, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and a broken Uchiha left in a series pf burning flakes.

"That was incredible, Naruto-sama." Sakura cheered her lover/master.

"Sakura." Naruto said looking at her with a frown. "You failed your mission."

"But i..." she said but stopped as she knew she failed she didnt kill the Uchiha like shows ordered to, just wounding him, by taking his left eye.

"While you failed to kill him, you did accomplish taken a Sharingan from him leaving him weak." Naruto said as he turned to leave, but the feeling from the girl were stark in the force. "while not what i had wanted... it will do. Come along, you have a reward to collect."

Sakura's depressed mood, switched to overly excited as she skipped up to naruto and wrapping herself around his arm. despite himself, Naruto could help but smile as his slave was determined to do anything for him. Oh he will be using her for other matters soon. For now he just wanted to get the day over with. He had clones to train tomorrow.

-End-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That Could

Have Went Well.

When naruto arrived back at the Spire, night had already fallen. So he knew that Shockwave was out on his date, and Knockout... well he guessed he should have a little chat.

"Soundwave, would you please summon Knockout to my office. I would like to discuss somethings with him." The blond sith requested as he sat leaning against the front his desk with his arms crossed, and a creepily pleasant smile on his face.

A few moment went by as the maroon haired medic walked into the office chatting on his communicator.

"Yes, dear. That will be fantastic. I can't wait until later this evening." Knockout said with his normally suave way of speaking, replace with a endearing tone. "I will be there in a few minutes. Just have to discuss something with Mon Commandant... Ok baby. Love ya too."

"Interesting, who were you talking to, Knockout?" Naruto asked as he inspected his nails for dirt.

"Just this smoking hot femme, Ayame Ichiraku, she and her old man run this ramen shop. she is quite the eye pleaser." Knockout said not noticing the eerie in the blue eyes that were now glaring at him. "Yeah apparently, she has this little brother. I never met him yet. All i know is he is some Konoha ninja. Met this other guy to his name is... damn i forgot anyway he has this funky scar on his nose... oh i remember now Iruka."

"That is nice to hear, but i would like to ask is this... what are your intentions, with this girl?" Naruto said this through gritted teeth, and a forced smile.

"Uh? Oh nothing much just want to see if 'tab and port' fit, ya know?" Knockout said in a nonchalant way, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Knockout, i hope that wasn't a sexual reference. For your sake." Naruto said as one of the metal chairs began to buckle under the stress.

"Not at all... oh dear sweet primus." Knockout said as he noticed a picture on the desk. It was a picture of a young naruto and the Ichiraku family. "You're her... she is... frag me.."

"Yes, i am dear sweet Ayame-nee-chan's little brother. Now, i hope you have pure intentions from now on. Because if someone; who should remain nameless, ever hurts my beloved nee-chan's heart. Well i would make sure that there is nowhere on this planet he would be safe from my wrath." Naruto said as he stood up striaght and patted knockout on the shoulder. "After all only a walking pile of slagging-scrap, would earn my anger dont you?"

"... y-yes, lord Darthimus. I understand." The medic said only to be turned around and lead out of the office by naruto.

"That is excellent, knockout." Naruto said turning the man around to fix his collar and shirt. "Now, i believe you had a date for my nee-chan?" Naruto said getting a nod from the terrified man. "Well i hope it isn't some low end dinner."

Getting a quick response nodding his head.

"Well for this evening would you take her to... oh yes. Zen Bo Ki BBQ restaurant. She would absolutely love it there. Its one of her favourite places to eat at. And make sure to let her eat what ever she wants." Narutk said as he slipped a few Ten Thousand Ryo bill into Knockout's breast pocket. "Do not do anything stupid."

"Understood." the maroon haired man said as he left in a quick pace.

Seeing the man run like a bat out of hell, naruto could help but laugh at the scene. He deeply enjoyed that.

"Hmm wonder what i can do now?" He asked himself as he returned to his office, only to fall to the ground as an intense vision took hold of his mind. The force was not kind like it had been with the others. "AAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAA**_**AAAAAAAAGH!**_"

-vision-

_Choas. The world was gripped in fear of it. He had failed to stop the beast from coming back. He had failed them. His lover, his apprentice, his... wife. He failed them all. He said he aould protect them, but in the end they died because of his foolishness. _

_But in the distance he saw them. The Beast of Ten Tails and it's master... Unicron the Chaosbringer. _

_'How could this have happen?' He had thought himself, as he looked over the fields of death as both servant and master laid waste to the legions that tried to fight against them._

_"Lord Darthimus, what should we do?!" Asked the cowardly man beside him. _

_"Prepare Ikarus, Heracles, Odysseus, and Chimera... it is time them joined the fight along with their brother Bruticus, to avenge their fallen brother Predicus." The sith lord said as he turn his sights back on the beings of chaos and destruction. "And Starscream, i am sorry i could not have protect her like i promised i would."_

_"... Anko, aways did have short temper. But she went out the way she had always wanted fighting to the bitter end. That was one thing i knew she would do." Starscream said with a look of nostalgia thinking of the woman that had captured his spark, who he had come to respect and love. "Naruto... I know this may not be the best of times to ask, but thier deaths were not your fault."_

_"Starscream leave." Naruto said as the former Decepticon shook his head. Since only Soundwave and Starsceamwere left, after Knockout and Shockwave have been killed by the Juubi's chakra blast upon the spire, along with their significant others. "You have worn my patience thin as it is."_

_"By your command master." The seeker said as he left the bridge along with a few of his personal guard. "... Anko... i will join you to day very soon. For that i am sure."_

_it was the deaths of Tsunade and Shockwave, along with Knockout and Ayame's death long with their two year old daughter, Naruto's goddaughter. That had torn at the soul of the dark lord. Shockwave and Tsunade died together after an attempted rescue for survivors. Further shattering the young lad's psyche._

_Megatron and Revan died in the last battle, each taking hundreds of enemy ninja out before dying. the Decepticon army was all but crushes, only a few doze platoons were left. _

_He felt hopeless, but the sounds lf crying tore the man's gaze from the carnage. In the small room were three cribs, And three young babes were wailing for their father's attention._

_"Hush, my little ones." Cooed the Decepticon sith, as he picked up two of them placing them in the third crib. "It's ok, daddy is here. There's no need to be afraid."_

_Using the force to clam them, naruto could help a sad smile to play on his lips. Each one looked like their own mothers with a bit lf himself mixed in._

_"Bakuyo (__漠陽 __\- Desert Sun), you have to the big man now, and look after your little brother and sister." Naruto said as he ruffled the sandy blond baby with eyes like his mother, and the faint whisker marking of his father, his hair was just and unruly too._

_Shifting his attention to the baby with mostly blonde and dark highlights of red hair like flames, and beautiful brown eyes, and a cry that was like angle bells. Naruto's brushed the locks of hair to the side._

_"Listen to papa ok, Renka(__愛歌 __\- love song). Stay away from perverts like your grandfather ero-jiji. And dont become a fangirl. Stand strong and proud like your mother. dont be a do nothing bitch, Always work for what you want." Naruto said as he kissed top of his daughter's forehead. "mama and papa will love you, our little love song."_

_"Hizakura(__火桜 __\- fire cherry), while you may be the youngest. I trust you to keep your older siblings in line, while you might become as smart as your mother, remember sometimes you just have to use your fists to get your point across." He said chuckling as he remembered his youth, he looked so much like him if he had been born with blondish-pink hair and jade green eyes. The whisker marks stood boldly and proudly unlike his siblings as they were darker compared to his elder siblings._

_"But remember if you ever feel like the world is against you, if even in the darkness you feel scared and lonely... your mothers and I will always be in your hearts, its our love thst will light even the darkest of hours." Naruto said kissing each of his children's forehead before leaving. "I hope that one day you will forgive me, your bastard of a father, for what i am about to do."_

_Leaving the room, naruto looked to Soundwave, who lad lost both his arms and had them replaced with Cybertronian prosthetics._

_"Soundwave... can i count on you to gaur d my children's lives?" He asked the silent man._

_"Affirmative. I will guard them with my life... lord Darthimus." The man said as he stood infront of the door. "Do you really plan on doing this?"_

_"Yes, the only to ensure that our way of life is to survive, is if they became what i used to be." Naruto said as he stood still for a moment. "While they will each share part of the juubi, Unicron and i will forever be in the pit of the Shinigami's stomach."_

_"... farewell my lord." The silent man spoke once again._

_"... farewell, my old friend." The Decepticon and Sith Lord said as left to that battle field._

_..._

_"Kin-fuuinjutsu: Sealing of the Reaper of souls!" Naruto yelled as allayed witnessed to the Juubi's being split into three parts, as the beast cried out in pain, its master was being pulled into the stomach of the death god. "__**PAY BACK IS A MOTHERFUCKEN BITCH, AND YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKER; I'LL BE TAKING YOUR RUSTY FUCKING AFT ALONG WITH ME TO HELL**__!"_

-Vision 2-

_It was over, it was finally over. The war was has ended in their victory. Everyone lived. _

_Naruto sat at his throne, the decades were kind to him, he was old now... far too old to even fight anymore. But he was upset, to die like a weak old man wasnt his way of going, his wives had died just a few years ago. He cursed his semi-immortality, damn his uzumaki blood. But he was fine with it._

_Standing up naruto walked to the doors to the overseeing balcony of his grand city of Kaon-Eo. konoha and the other shinobi villages had long been disbanded and most of thier forces had join the Decepticon army under the Pretender faction. His musing was cut short as three saber blades pilfered his chest._

_The blades of yellow, light red, and light purple; being withdrawn from his back told him he was dying now._

_Turning to see three young adults, all of whom were in their mid twenties. The somewhat eldest had dark golden hair, his azure and turquoise mixed eyes shown sorrow and sadness at the deed done to the man be for him._

_"Bakuyo..." turning from the young man with the yellow saber, to the one with the light red._

_The young woman was tomboyish like her mother, and had carried on the foul mouth of her as well. Her hair was mostly blond save fore the red streaks in her hair thus giving her the nickname the Blazing Habanero in memory of her grandmother and mother for their tempers._

_"Renka." The smile and his face grew, turning his sights to the youngest of thr trio._

_The final one was a young man with light pink hair almost blond in color, the jade green eyes were swelled in tears just like the others. They had killed him... their own father._

_"Hizakura..." he said to his youngest child, he never once stop smiling at them. "You do me proud. All of you. Have finally became sith..."_

_Stepping back towards the ledge, he saw his children look on with worry as he neared to end._

_"You mothers and i, couldn't have hoped for such amazing, beautiful, and strong children." Naruto said leaning against the railing. "... death is nothing be scared of, while we no longer have bodies.. our souls and spirits will guide you should you need our help. The holocrons will have our teachings. And should you ever need us... always look to the stars."_

_With that naruto lean back and began his fall to the ground below the out cries of his children as they rush to the edge in some attempt to save him from falling was a failure but when the cloaked blond hit the ground, he witnessed nothing. No bloody splat, no gore from the high fall. Just an empty cloak hitting the ground._

_**"May the Force be with you, my little snot nose brats"**_

_Dispite the emptiness they had felt, there was now a sense of warmth in their hearts as the heard their father's parting words spoken to them in the force._

-end of visions-

opening his eyes, naruto had found himself laying in the medical ward of the Spire, he notice quite soon that he was not the only person in the room, as he noticed a pink mess of hair at his bedside.

Feeling out with the following cell he felt... fear. Not the normal fear of power she had once displayed, but the fear of loss. The fear of losing someone she loves.

but now he could hear her sleep mumbling, and soft snores.

"N... sama... son... Hizakura..." were the soft mutterings as she gently tighten her grip upon his hand, earning an amused look from the blond lord.

"Force sensitive... interesting." Naruto said with a light smile as he gently removed his hand from hers to stroke her hair aside. "Maybe there is hope for you yet... mother of Hizakura."

getting out of the hospital bed, naruto felt something was wrong... the force was no longer clam as it had normally been. No the fluxes in the force were telling him something.

-Minor vision-

A young woman with long blond hair that was tied back into a braided. Fighting two men, both of whom had an aura of death around them, one had five face, each baring one of the five elements, the other had a scythe and had half of his body made from bones.

Beside the woman chain to her heart was a cat of two tails and was made of blue and black flames.

it was the beast behind the two men, and the eight other shadow figures, that made naruto feel nervous as it had appear a few times in his visions.

And if they catch this woman only one of this monster's tails would come to life.

But it was when the woman looked to him, the pleading looknin her eyes as she felt betrayed by her homeland, and seeing him had given her hope to be saved.

-end of vision-

"Sakura!" Naruto ordered in a deep voice of Authority, waking the pinkette from her slumber, in abrupt fashion. "Get dressed and ready, we have a sibling of mine to save."

"Master?" The pinkette asked looking confused as she did what she was told.

"Hurry, i will not let another siblings fall to the hands of the Akatsuki." Hearing this sakura instantly knew he was speaking of another Jinchūkiri.

"Right away master." Sakura said and was about to leave, only to be grabbed by the arm from naruto.

"Call me, Naruto-kun. You have earned that right." Naruto said as he pull her into a deep kiss.

Sakura was in a dreamy daze as she dream came true, naruto had finally accepted her.

"Now hurry." He said tapping her ass as he left.

Walking down the halls, Naruto has called for his personal air ship to be ready for transit and along with some Vehicons and their other variants.

The menacing look he carried, was the one that had earned him the fear back in the Iwagakure jonin exams. The 'Fujin No Kage'; the Shadow of the Wind God, he was called by the Iwa shinobi as they had never seen him with out his mask off, they just knew the basic description. For all that they had seen of him was a black blur, as he cut down many ninja.

Entering the emergency conference hall, Naruto stood before five unique Decepticons, they each shared the same coloring, of dark military green and purple/black colors. Their leader step forth giving a small bow to the Decepticon Lord.

"Lord Darthimus. we are ready to for combat." Said the largest of the mechanical fighters.

"good, now get aboard the scout ship. We will depart soon, Onslaught." Naruto said as he gave a nod, as the five gave their Master a salute be for filing out with their party commander.

Turning his attention to a group of drones; a Tank-drone, two Vehicons, a Cycle-drone and an Aero-Drone, each had volunteer for an experimentation.

"Men, Operating; Ruination begins now. Shockwave take them to the chambers. Use file D1-N0 for their respective class. Also their leader is the big one..."

"GR-1M-L0K, Sir!" The Tank-drone said stringing himself.

"... no, from this point on you are Grimlock." Naruto said to the soon-to-be former Tank-drone.

"T-thank you sir!"

"Dont thank me just yet." Naruto said turning his attention back to shockwave. "Also infuse Combiner CNA into theirs. The more muscle the better."

"It shall be done, lord Darthimus." Shockwave said taken the group with him to th labs.

A moment later Sakura entered the room, she had a look of determination as she was ready to serve by her master's side.

"Master, the Darksyd is ready for launch. The Commandos are ready and waiting." Sakura said, she had abandoned her normal shinobi outfit and now adopted a more suitable look of a mesh shirt under a chunin flak jacket, she works longer leggings but they still hugged her tightly toned legs showing off her firm and plump ass, something naruto found himself staring at when he was either bored or was traveling behind her. she wore an orange ribbon with her Konoha crest on it. Something naruto instantly knew was from back from the first year of the academy. Which she notice his look. "Amazing it still fits uh?"

Nodding silently and dumbly, naruto had almost forgotten about his birthday gift back than.

"Lets go, Sakura." Naruto said as he left his cloak behind, it didnt need it. He just needed the mask. His voice now taking on a vertebrated sound, a metallic echo which came from his mask. **"It is time to show the Akatsuki, that the Jinchukiri are under the Decepticon protection."**

"Yes, master." The young woman said as she pulled on Naruto's cloak, effectively becoming transparent.

Laughing to himself, naruto and servant/lover boarded the small aircraft, and the ships auto-pilot took over and flew them to their destination.

the flight was tense as the dark lord of the sith had an aura of silent death around him, the Commando-con team were eager to test both their Mettle and Metal.

"Alright, you bag of useless bolts!" Yelled the mech as he stood up in the carrier. He was the largest of the five, he was a former mining mech, before he and the others volunteered for his master's operation: Operation Combatant. 0N5149HT his branding code. His master gave him a name. An identity to which he could say he was unique. As he and his team neared their drop zone. "Now, our enemy are two individuals that are said to be Immortals. Well i say slag'em. The only immortal i know is Primus and he works throught our master Darthimus Prime."

Onslaught looked to his newly appointed brothers, as he saw the determination and loyalty burning in their optics.

"So i ask this of you my brothers!" Onslaught shouted, looking at them. "Who amoung you is willing to test these fools immortality?!"

"Lets break'em, bro-bot!" Yelled their demolition expert, Brawl a former disposal mech. A worker down in the smelting pits.

"Slicing them up." Cheered another, their Aerial Reconnaissance Expert. Vortex; a former street cleaning mech, who had dreamed of flying in the skies like a seeker.

"Blow the fraggers up!" Yelled the last of the seeker, Blastoff: former a seeker-drone how wanted more than just flying around ound and being blown up. He didnt want to be the offended, he wanted to be the offender!

"Well, i maybe have been just a former junk dealing mech. But i say we Rip them apart sew back together, and burn them to the bone, and if they're as immortal as they say... we throw there Afts into the smelting pit." Said the youngest of the group. Swindle, former junk dealer and all round scarastic and charismatic mech that enjoys a job welll done.

"All in favor of our little bro-bot's idea say Hoorah!" Onslaught said as he received around of cheers from his brothers. "HOORAH!"

It was around this time that the drop light came on, and the Commando team opened the rear doors.

"Come on you worthless piles of scrap, do you want to live forever?!" Onslaught yelled as he was the first to leap out, followed by the others.

Naruto was standing at the edge of the landing platform overlooking the teams descent, he could see a young woman, maybe in her early to mid twenties fighting a man who didn't seem to die, and another who was using a few elemental jutsus.

"Master?" The pink haired medic asked from his side.

"**Sakura, you are to help that woman, and also make sure to get her on board the carrier. I and the others will take care of the rest**." Naruto said as he walked off the ship before falling passed the large mech and before landing.

His landing had sent shockwaves across the land, as he created a creator in the desert ground beneath him. The landing of the commandos were a bit more softer compared to his but still caused the ground to shudder.

To the trio of fighters, the appearance of the six warriors was frightening, since dropping from the sky was unheard of to them.

"What the fucking fuck was that? Who the fuck drops from the sky like a crazy son of a bitch?" Yelled a white haired man as he blown off his feet as the shockwave from the impact launched away a few feet.

"Dont know Hidan, but they might be the same ones the took out Sasori and Deidara from what Zetsu had told us about." came a gruff voice of a man wearing a mask and was covered in stitches.

For the young woman she didnt know if this new comer was an ally or an enemy. if it was a friendly, she would be greatful... but if it was an enemy she knew she wouldnt be able to fight for very long, she was already at a forth of her chakra and it was depleting fast as she had grown tired, and wasted alot of her chakra and that of her tenant while trying to kill these two men in the black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"**Step away from the girl, or prepare for and unpleasant end.**" Came a metallic echo from the masked man.

The man before the two men, had an aura of death. Soo much so that Hidan felt death could finally take his soul from him, by the moment of fear was replace by arrogance.

"who the fuck are you to talk to me, the High Priest of Jashin-sama!" Yelled the foul mouth priest.

"Hidan, shut up." Kakuzu said as he knew the man from somewhere... then he remember where he seen him before. "Fuck! It's YOU!"

"**I'm pleased you remember me, bounty hunter. I would be hurt if you hadn't."** said naruto looking at the duo with dark amusement on his face that was hidden beneath the mask.

"Oi, what the fuck are you talking about!?" Yelled the scythe wielder.

"Hidan, he is Darthimus Prime, the man that sluaghter 780 bandits plus a group of nuke-nins just with a single jutsu. He is said to be the rebirth the yellow flash. He is..." Kakuzu said taking a step back in fear, he knew he was out matched. He seen the devastating power this man held as as he left a mile wide creator were the rogue group had settled. Since he wanted to cash in on some bounties he thought it was a walk in the park but the moment the ground shook was when the man snatch his paycheck in a fair display of power. "FUJIN NO KAGE!"

Seeing that his partner knew of who he was speaking of, the priest looked to the masked man and his mechanical warriors.

"So and the scale of how fucken we are what would you rate us at?" Hidan said looking eager to fight.

"Between zero and ten? 15." The man of greed said as he was ready to run. Money or not their was a difference between very greedy and stupidity greedy.

"**Are you finished? Because i would much rather see if your alleged Immortality is as real as many believe it is."** Darthimus said as he turned to his commandos. **"Take the man with the scythe, the man in stitches will be mine."**

"By your command, my lord." Onslaught said as he and his siblings looked to the true immortal with a sadistic gleam in their optics. "Combaticons, phase one!"

The moment phase one began as Swindle and Brawl had formed the legs.

"Phase Two!" Onslaught yelled once more, as Blastoff and Vortex had formed arms.

"Final Phase!" The large mech said as he leaped into the air and had transformed into a torso be for landing on the connection points for the legs on Swindle and Brawl, which was followed up by the seeker of the group to connect into the shoulder joints.

**"Bruticus is online..."** came the deep and heavy voice from the large mech that dwarfed Buntagama the boss summons of the toads by a head in a half.

"Oooh fuck me." Hidan said before he was kicked straight up into the air only to land with a sickening crack. "Im okay!"

-stump-

"Still okay!"

Bruticus stumped and grinded hidan into the ground as the man had still somehowived after having 30 tons of steel smashed against him.

"...ow..." came the weak reply as the combiner raised his metal foot off the priest only to drive it back down, further breaking Hidan's body and driving him further into the ground with each stomp.

But over with Naruto and Kakuzu's fight, it was hard to tell 'll who was winning and who was losing. As a series of elemental attacks were thrown at the young sith lord, who was casting them aside with the use of the force.

"Dammit, they weren't kidding when they said you were unmatched." The bounty hunter said as he leapt to the side avoiding one of the redirected earth jutsu he had just thrown. "Katon: Hi No Hebigami No Jutsu!(Art of the Snake God of fire)"

"**I assure you, much of what they say is more or less an exaggeration of my true skill. I am not invincible, my lord and master had saw fit to educate me on that. Ego and arrogance will only lead to one's undoing.**" Darthimus said as he slipt fire snake in two down the middle with his red lightsaber as he use the force to levitated a large rock and threw it at the Akatsuki member. "**Enough of this shrewd and pointless endeavor.**"

Choosing to speed forward, narutl started to swill his blade only to find his arm being wrapped in strains of wire.

"Wasn't expecting that now, were you?"

"**Tch, i was expecting something alot more component.**" The prime said with superiority in his metallic voice. Only to surprise the the man as another red saber was ignited in his other hand cutting the wires clean off. **"Never underestimate the power of the darkside."**

"Thanks for the heads up." Kakuzu said jumping away from the armored man, trying to put some distance between him and the blades.

"**May as well retreat, you prey has long been extracted." **Darthimus said as he gestured to were the blond woman had once been and the aircraft had long since left. "**Unless... you wish to have your immortality tested."**

"... fuck this." Kakuzu said extremely pissed at having the Jinchukiri escape while the man here before him distracted him and his partner. "Hidan! The Jinchukiri is gone we have to retreat!"

"What he fuck do you mean! I thought we had the bitch!"

"We been played! Hurry, you must notify Leader-sama."

"... you just want him to blast me apart you cock-fucking-sucker!" Hidan would have said more if Bruticus hadn't punted him like a football across the field in the opposite direction of were the carrier was going.

Turning his enormous head to look at the Bounty Hunter, Bruticus' eyes gleam a dsrk red as it stared down upon kakuzu, who in turn felt terrified of the metal giant.

"Heheh, Bye-bye!" Was all the former Taki-nin said in a nervous tone before he rushed off to find his partner leaving behind coulda of dust as he sped away.

"..." was all the metal giant did as his master leapt on to his shoulder.

Taking his mask off, naruto looked at the treating form of the Akatsuki, a huge smirk graced his face as he could help as he let out a barking laugh.

"well that could have gone better. Eh?" Naruto said asking his minion, who only nodded in rely. "Well lets go home, we have much to do. And hopefully the other teams are ready."

Activating its thrusters in his back, Bruticus flew after the carrier with his master standing proudly on his shoulder.

-End-

Mini-chapter: 1

The Date.

Shockwave was nervous, he never done anything like this before, eating out? yes, having a social drink? yes, being threatened and forced into doing something he thought was illogical... yes. But being forced to take a femme out to a high class eating establishment, but his new master was something he was not accustomed to.

"Lord Darthimus is a cruel man... " Shockwave said out loud as he looked himself over in the mirror, a small part of him wanted to take his plasma cannon and blow the smug grin of his master's face for this humiliation. But another part wanted to actually proceed with the notion of the date as he was anxious to see the well proportioned woman this even.

He chosed to wear a casual former suit, nothing to fancy but just enough to be seen as important, a black formal vest, white dress shirt, deep pulled please tie, black slacks, and combed his hair back but due to how his hair was as it was long on top and shaved closed to his scalp, it gave him a rogueish charm about his appearance. His fog

Gone with the eye-patch, in pace with of his normal red Cybertronian eye. He also worn tight leather gloves to hide his prosthetic Cybertronian arm.

"Looking good, Shockwave. So who is the lucky lady. Hm?" Came an all to familiar savvy voice from behind the man.

Turning to greet the man who will soon know the true meaning of absolute fear, shockwave did not portray any emotion or indication of what he will soon experience.

"Knockout, i trust reason you are here is one of importance?" The man said adjusting the tie to fit better.

"Not really, i have plans tonight as well with that femme we met a while back." Knockout said as he inspected his nails for dirt.

"I see, well i am off." Shockwave said as he left the room leaving the medic behind. "Oh before i forget. Lord Darthimus wishes to see you once he returns from his mission, i would recommend that you postponed your endeavor to later this evening."

"Eh, whatever." the man said leaving the other in the opposite direction of the hallway, though never noticing the amused smirk that played itself on to Shockwave's lips. "Enjoy yourself old man."

"I believe i will." Shockwave said as he turn to leave through a ground bridge.

-to be continued-


End file.
